Sasuke's Change
by Akemi.K.chan
Summary: It sucks when you have five year old kids you've never known about. It sucks even more when your daddy dearest won't let you marry the father of your children. It sucks all the more when daddy wants you to marry a pretty-boy ass-hole. -Sakura Haruno.
1. She Can't Know

Chapter 1: She can't know.

Uchiha, Sasuke regretted this, he regretted this so much. He was about to ruin this girl's life. What was he thinking? Wait a second he was drunk, no, he was almost drunk, he was only tripped up on three cups of foreign drink. Now he was nineteen, he had been missing from his team for almost nine months, now, he only came to one conclusion, he would have to lie and keep this whole thing a secret, especially since he had taken _her_ into hiding, so as not to ruin her life. He was not going to, he loved her too much. The screaming had ended. He was worried. "Akemi," he called.

A girl with shiny black hair stepped out of the room where all the screaming was and simply said, "Fraternal twins."

"What?" Sasuke asked a hit of shock in his forever emotionless voice.

"Don't worry, the mother's fine, but _**you **_are now the father of _**two little Uchihas**_."

Sasuke stared into her gentle, yet piercing gold eyes with shock. "She can't know about any of this," he said simply.

"Sasuke-sama, after all of that?" The girl said.

"Akemi, she's only 19," he replied.

"I know," Akemi replied looking down. "But still Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun had twins too and Hinata-chan was only nineteen-,"

"And how did the village, Neji, and her father take it? How did _**you **_and_** Ino**_, take it when she told you?" Sasuke questioned anger and irritation filling the coldness of his voice.

"U-um, the Hyuuga-sama and Neji-san were close to murdering Naruto-kun," She mumbled shivering at the freaky memory.

"_**And?**_' Sasuke pressed.

"Ino-chan was taken by shock and also felt like killing Naruto-kun, me, I-I-I-I," Akemi looked like she was ready to throw up.

"You?"

"I ran away into the woods and starting destroying so many trees I formed a clearing," she said.

"Hah! See? Now imagine yourself going into Konoha after being gone for 7 months with two babies and no man next to you, or a criminal next to you, what would everyone think about you?" Sasuke questioned coldly.

Tears spilled out of the corners of Akemi's eyes, "They would think I was a shameless girl, not a respectable young woman."

"There you now, I need you to perform that jitsu on her," Sasuke said in a much softer voice.

"But it is a forbidden jitsu!"

"So what?" Sasuke snapped at her. "You are the only one who can perform it, it's a bloodline limit jitsu, you know that! Plus you do it _**all the time**_!"

"Yes I know!" She yelled back. "You, you must really care about her, then I'll do it, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to promise me, you'll leave your criminal team and be the best father you can-," she started.

"I promise, now-," Sasuke was interrupted by, "and you must answer the following question."

"What?"

"Will you marry any female other than her?" Akemi asked.

"No, you being my cousin should know that I don't love girls, unless it was her," he replied gesturing to the room, Akemi had just walked out of.

"_Auntie-Akemi Kizuma_ will be checking in monthly, alright?" Akemi said a big smile tugging her lips.

"Alright, now go do it."

"Baaakaa! I have to get her to the hospital and make her think she was in a 9 month coma, um excuse me _10_ month coma, and don't you want to fill out the birth certificates?" Akemi taunted.

'_Typical Akemi, she can only be serious for a short period of time before she turns back into her hyper, crazy, smart-aleck self.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Yes I do want to fill out those certificates, so go get them," Sasuke commanded.

"What do we say?" Akemi said in a baby voice.

"Fine, _**please**_ go fetch" Sasuke said with a groan.

"Okay!" Akemi chirped.

When Akemi got back, she dragged Sasuke into the room and told showed him his two children, he couldn't help but give a genuine smile, they were both beautiful babies after all. Sasuke left the room and went to filling out what ever Akemi had left Sasuke on the birth certificates, since she had somehow managed to measure and weigh, and whatever else doctors did to the beautiful twins. The girl's name was to be Emi, Uchiha of course, which meant blessed with beauty. The boy's name was to be Sora, which meant sky, his last name is Uchiha, no duh. He would fill out the eye color and hair color later on. "Akemi, let's get Sakura to the hospital, so that you can do your jitsu and pretend she was in a coma for ten months," Sasuke commanded.

"No," Akemi answered.

"Why not?"

"Did you have her said letters to Tsunade-sama?

"Yes, she sent one 7 months ago saying that she wont be back in Konoha for a while," Sasuke answered suspiciously, "why?"

"Ok, she has been in a coma for 7 months, that saves us a great deal of trouble, but wouldn't she have been dead by now?" Akemi asked.

"No, they could have been giving her all she needs to live through tubes, right?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Yes, I considered that, but 7 months? Ok, yeah that makes sense," Akemi said trying to assure herself.

"Well now get to work," Sasuke commanded.

"Hai Sasuke-sama!"

Akemi marched back into the room she had just exited and got to work on making the girl's stomach shrink back to before she was pregnant. So she had to perform a number of jitsus she was forced to master in one week's time. It took her a lot of time, and she had used up a lot of chakra, but she still had to do so much work, it was only 4 in the afternoon, she had been at work here from 1 hour before 6:06:26 AM, the exact time of birth of the twins Emi and Sora Uchiha, till now, and she was sore from arriving from her journey to get to work, and now, because she is the female here, she has to go shopping for Sasuke.

"I'll be right back, there's something you forgot to consider," Akemi said leaving the house.

Akemi noticed that Sasuke had forgot to considerthe fact that babies need tons of things that he hadn't gotten, like diapers, bibs, _**another**_ crib, medicine, et cetera. So Akemi decided to do some shopping for dear Sasuke-sama. While shopping she dropped by a book shop.

When she got back to the house she plopped in front of the door in exhaustion, hoping she would never have to do that much shopping ever again. "Tch, you are weak," Sasuke said opening the door and taking the stuff inside. What Sasuke didn't know was that Akemi has a "back-up" supply of energy that comes in just-in-case, even though this wasn't one of those just-in-case situations, she switched to it, dying to beat his butt down.

"Oh so that's the thanks I get huh?" She whisper yelled, getting up.

"No, the thanks is being allowed to be a resident here for a month and help me take care of the twins," Sasuke replied coolly.

"Urgh, you're unbelievable, you're gonna have to lose that ego in order to be a good father, ya know," Akemi stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry," he said, "I know they will have manners since their _**Auntie-Akemi**_ will be coming in and out every month teaching me how to raise them, and giving them all of her annoyingly good manners and qualities."

"Awww Sasuke-sama!" Akemi purred with delight.

'_Her oddest weakness, she loves to get praised by me, I guess it is because I hold the last name __**Uchiha**__, she must feel lower than me due to her heritage. Anyway with this complement she will do everything I tell her to for the next two days with no complain,_' Sasuke thought deviously, smirking at his success. Akemi surprised the Uchiha when he saw that she was very actively putting together a crib. '_I swear sometimes I wonder where she get's all of that stamina,_' Sasuke wondered.

About an hour later, Sasuke knew exactly what he had to do to feed the twins, change them, and bathe them, all with the help of one of the 28 parenting books Akemi had bought and with the help ,of the now sleeping, Akemi herself. He rested his head on one of the pillows on the couch opposite of the arm chair Akemi had fallen asleep on, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

He was the first to wake up the next morning, it was 6 AM, so he decided to check up on the beauty that was in the room opposite of him. There she was awake, breast feeding Emi, she looked like the perfect mother. He just smiled at the sight of her holding **their** child.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked snapping him back to the dark and dull reality.

"Yes?" he answered smiling at her. To him she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen," Sasuke started to apologize.

"What's to be sorry about? We have two of the most beautiful babies!" She scolded him.

He looked at her, "I have ruined your life, you're only 19, it's just-it's just … wrong, I'm sorry."

"Sasuke-kun, I love you, don't say such things," she told him loudly.

"Lower your voice, Akemi's sleeping outside, she's a big pain when she wakes up." Sasuke said in a hushed and rushed voice. The girl started to yawn and placed the sleeping baby beside her, as she started to slide back down into bed.

Sasuke walked up to her and gave her a small peck on her lips. "I love you, and anything I do is only to protect you, don't you forget that," he whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun," she said caressing his cheek with the back of her hand, before she lowered it and fell asleep.

When Sasuke left the room he found Akemi awake and doing her silly morning exercises. She had taken her fuzzy sweater off and was in a deep purple blue sleeveless top, "So did you say your goodbye?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "let's get this done with."

Sasuke went in and picked up the beauty on his bride bridal style after Akemi had injected a sleeping drug into her. Together they headed off to get the job done. Most of Akemi's jitsus include playing tricks on people's minds, or manipulating them, thing was that it depended on how strong one's mentality was, and she had an extremely strong mentality, so yeah, getting the person at the counter to do what ever they wanted was a fluke. As soon as they had a room they attached a bunch of wires and Akemi got busy and told Sasuke to stay by the kids at home, she would call him to have one more look at her before she sealed of that huge amount of memory. Akemi's eyes turned purple as she started with the mind manipulation techniques again. Akemi used inception and memory lock, only two of four mind jitsus. In English what she did was a bunch of weird blood line jitsus, let's review them step by step.

1) Akemi locked away the memory of her pregnancy, Sasuke and the bar, and those 7 months she spent with Sasuke, memory lock.

2) Akemi made her implanted a memory of her being ambushed injured and falling into a deep coma, inception.

Akemi called Sasuke and said that she was done. Sasuke came to the hospital and Akemi left to go to his house to look after the kids, he knew he only had one hour with her, he spent them looking at her and knowing how much he would miss her, before finally returning home and taking over feeding Sora from Akemi, who left to wake his mother up.


	2. She Knows Now, Off to Apply for that Job

Chapter 2: She knows now, Off to apply for that job

"Huh, where am I?" The mother of the twin Uchihas snapped open into a sitting position to notice that she was in the middle of that fake battle, but in a hospital bed, with her friend Akemi next to her.

"It's ok relax Sakura-chan, you were in a coma for 7 months," Akemi said to the mother.

"Oh," she said, "wait **7 MONTHS**?" '_Typical Akemi always being so calm when something major happens._" Sakura thought. The last thing she remembered was not being kissed by the father of her children, but watching a bloody figure drop in front of her.

"Can you walk?" Akemi asked.

"Yes, why?" Sakura replied.

"Ino's coming to pick you up and take you back to Konoha."

"Why can't you take me back?"

"Because I have some work to do here, besides-,"

"Wait, how did you know I was gonna wake up today?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"I didn't!" Akemi exclaimed, "we were gonna, what were we gonna do?" A bead of sweat dropped on the backside of Sakura's head.

"Oh yeah! We were gonna take you back to Konoha!" Akemi said hitting her fist.

"Oh okay, so she'll be here?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow, now I'll call them to bring you food, ok, see ya!"

… 5 years later…

"You have all been called here for an urgent reason, being," Tsunade's voice said to 24 year old Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. "Sasuke Uchiha's team has had a lot of crazy activity throughout the years, but,"

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"But, Sasuke Uchiha has not had any activity for the past five years, although Akemi has claimed to have spotted him last year, he has had no ninja activity whatsoever, it is like he has been wiped clean off of the face of the earth," Tsunade continued, clearly annoyed.

"No," Sakura gasped taking a step back.

"Oh. I don't think he's dead, but anyway, that's for you to find out, your mission is to find him and find out what he's up to," Tsunade continued, "now, you will be giving me reports and reviews through these communicators."

She handed them headsets with a mouthpiece.

"Arigatou," Naruto and Sakura said.

"Now pack up and ready yourselves, this meeting is dismissed," Tsunade said dismissing them.

Naruto and Sakura both headed their own ways. Naruto went home to his wife and three children. He had gotten married to Hinata Hyuuga five years ago, and since then, they have had two boy twins, neither had Byakugan eyes, instead they both had their father's ocean blue eyes and his hair-do, but one had black hair and the other had blonde. The blonde's name was Minato, named after the legend that was Naruto's father. and the black hair's was Hikaru, since Hinata said he was like her light (Minato was too). They had one girl who also had a Byakugan; she looked like a miniature of her mother, except a four year old version. The mini Hinata's name was Hana. Naruto told her about the mission, and she left to pack his bags meanwhile he played with the kids.

Sakura walked down to her little apartment near the hospital. She felt tears stream down her face, just thinking of him was painful to her. She couldn't take it. She had been trying to get over him for a long time, but she just couldn't, this is exactly why she needed a therapist, she could trust Akemi the village's therapist, but she didn't know. She just packed up everything she would need for a while, a towel, underwear, clothes, a tent, match boxes, medical scrolls, and etc.

She met Naruto at the gates of Konoha, and just as they was about to set out, Tsunade showed up. "Wait a minute," she said.

"Nani Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Listen I have gotten information that he is somewhere in the Country of Fire," she informed the two, "You should check the small town of Flame."

"But why would Sasuke-teme be there?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows?" Tsuande shrugged, "it's your job to figure that out if he is there."

Sakura and Naruto arrived at the small town of Flame eight hours later at 9:00 PM. They stopped concealed within the sanctuary of the forest in front of a large clearing with a large traditional Japanese house with screen doors and two floors, along with two large Cherry blossom trees behind the house. The odd thing was that the house was in the middle of the clearing. They set up camp and Sakura took out some of her healthy snacks, and made a small dinner. She and Naruto had dinner before tucking into their sleeping bags. "Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Sakura replied.

"Why do you think Sasuke hasn't come back to Konoha after being quiet for five years?" He asked.

Sakura bit her lip in frustration, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come out, "I don't know, but anyway, even if he came back, it doesn't matter, he'll still have his all-great Uchiha ego."

Naruto and Sakura both laughed at this. Sakura was happy she was doing this mission with Naruto, he knew how to make her happy at times, or at least help her get over Sasuke. Sakura decided that if Sasuke ever came back to Konoha with them, she would treat him like he treated her when they were a team. She wouldn't ignore him entirely, but she wouldn't show him any affection. That was it.

Little did she know that her beloved one had changed, and changed for better. Little did she know that that was _his_ house there in that clearing, and that those were _his __**and**__ her _children. The next morning she woke up and found Naruto was awake and was training, so she decided to put her iPod ear buds into her ears and started to sing quietly to herself meanwhile keeping an eye on that house. When she looked down at her watch 2 hours later she noticed that she had gotten up extremely late. It was 2:30 in the afternoon, so she and Naruto had some of the many instant ramens Naruto had brought with him. Halfway through there lunch they saw two children run across the clearing and stop in front of the house and turn around to face the other way. That when they heard an all too familiar, "Arrghhhh!" It sounded playful and joyful; the thing that shocked them most was the source of the sound. She quickly masked their chakras as the handsome figure of a male with raven hair and pale white skin, you guessed it, that handsome male figure was Uchiha, Sasuke. He ran towards them a playful smile on his face his arms spread out, he wasn't going at his battle speed, he was going slower than that. With him reducing his normal speed, he was giving the children enough time to escape him, each one going in a different direction. Naruto saw streams of tears escape Sakura's eyes onto her emotionless face.

The children, there was a boy and a girl, Sakura didn't know there names but she knew that they were Sasuke's children, because the boy was a spitting image of his father, but his eyes, Sakura couldn't make out if they were blue or green from were she was sitting, all she knew was that he must have a had a beautiful wife. If only she knew that she was there mother. The girl had black hair with strands of lighter hair, they looked like blonde strands, but they were pink, her hair was that same light color at the hair's roots, she also had those light colored eyes. '_I can't believe it, that's the reason that, that teme hasn't had any activity for five years, he had kids!'_ Naruto thought extremely curious. "Hey Sakura-chan do you want see who the mother is?" Naruto asked.

"That's not necessary Naruto," Sakura replied silently.

"Oh on the contrary Sakura-chan," Naruto smirked. Sakura turned to face him. "It is our job to gather as much information about Sasuke-teme as possible, so this is a part of the mission," Naruto said putting a finger up in an explanatory manner.

"Oh let me contact Tsunade!" Sakura whispered loudly.

"Mushi mushi?" Tsunade said as she answered Sakura and Naruto's call.

""Mushi mushi Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied calmly, even though she still had tear stains on her cheeks, "we have located Sasuke Uchiha in the small town of Flame."

"Good, now you must capture him and interrogate him and then-," Tsunade was cut off with Naruto saying, "but Sasuke-teme had two kids."

"NANI?" Tsunade burst out. "He- he can't have! No, find out more about his spouse!"

"We," Sakura replied choking on her tears, "we will," she finally managed to whisper.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked her.

She clearly wasn't alright; her cheeks had tears streaming down them. '_No I don't I won't I can't love him, no I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't!'_ Sakura thought bending down and holding her head tightly and pulling on her hair, and forming clenched fists with her hair in between, she shook her head furiously. Sakura had flashbacks of all the horrible things he did that caused her to be pain, and to suffer, and her sadness, anguish, and depression was replaced with determination, hatred, and anger. When she looked up, her eyes were full of determination to complete her mission. She locked up every single little feeling in a safe in the deepest bowls of her mind and heart, locking them up and throwing the key away, because she still loved him, she just wasn't going to let him know, and she was going try to forget. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at Sakura inquiringly, to see a smile tug her lips upward; she had a determined look on her face. "Come on Naruto, were going to use the cloaking jitsu to hide ourselves and spy on Sasuke-kun," she said with that smile of determination, that very smile was one of the many things that had made Sasuke fall for her, but not admit it.

Uchiha Sasuke sat with his children under the Sakura trees in his background. He had picked this house because of these trees, because they would remind of the one woman who snatched his heart, whom he had to keep a huge secret from for her own good. He loved her, more than anything else, except for the kids, _**their**_ kids. He smiled at them looking at Emi, the female twin looked like black haired version of her mother, however she had streaks of pink hair, they were natural highlights. "Oi Tou-san, can you tell us a story about Kaa-chan?" The female twin asked.

"What do you want to know about her?" Sasuke asked looking at the gorgeous emerald orbs that she had inherited from her mother.

"Tell us what Kaa-chan looked like!" Sora the male twin ordered. He too inherited Sakura's gorgeous emerald orbs. Those orbs that made him feel at peace with the world.

"Your mother, she is beautiful, and will always be beautiful," Sasuke said in a dreamy tone, "I'm glad you guys got her eyes." Sasuke could see a transparent image of Sakura with her hair blowing in the wind smiling at him, he could practically feel her warm touch and hear her musical voice, at least in was musical to him. He could smell the sweet cherry blossom scent of her hair; she _**was**_ a cherry blossom, _**his**_ sweet blossom.

"You look the most like your brother Emi," Sasuke said looking at his daughter; she was one of the few pieces of Sakura he had left. He could just imagine her in her mother's clothes when she was turned twelve. '_Emi'_ Sakura thought. _'I had always wanted to name my daughter Emi, that's an odd coincidence.'_

"Then who do I look like dad?" the boy asked.

Sasuke chuckled. '_Wait the __**cold, serious, never smiling or laughing **__Sasuke Uchiha chuckled?'_ Sakura and Naruto thought their right eyes twitching_, 'Sasuke-kun sure changed.'_ Sakura thought.

"Hey what's so funny?" The boy asked again an annoyed look like the one Sasuke would give Itachi when Itachi wouldn't help Sasuke with shuriken practice.

With that expression the boy looked just like Sasuke, but a Sasuke with green eyes. Sasuke continued to chuckle as he ruffled his son's hair, "Nothing, it's just that you look like me."

"COOL! HA! I look like Tou-san!" The boy yelled pointing an accusing finger at his twin sister.

"No big deal Sora! I look like more like Kaa-chan!" The girl burst.

'_Sora? That is my number two choice for a __boy's name after Daichi'_ Sakura thought. There was something extremely odd about what was going on. But Sakura believed that it was just a coincidence. Sakura also assumed that Sasuke's wife had either passed away or left him, but she had definitely left him because he said _**is**_ when he was describing her beauty. Sakura was wrong again, but not about the mother being alive, but about why she wasn't with him the moment.

"Ne, daddy? When's Auntie coming to visit?" Sora asked looking at his dad innocently.

"She should be coming today or tomorrow Sora," Sasuke replied. He had to ask about the mother, he needed to make sure she was safe. Sasuke's greatest concern was how he should tell the kids about Sakura.

"YAY! AUNTIE'S COMING, AUNTIE'S COMING!" The twins started to cheer and hop in circles. Their aunt always had a nice story to tell them, about something that had happened in the past, that and she always took them to the toy store or book store, and spoiled them with sweets. _'Auntie?'_ Naruto thought in head. He had to make sure not to make a sound, but he was dying to ask who the auntie might be.

"So how was school?" Sasuke asked.

"It was awesome! But the music teacher had to leave, I heard she qit, q-q-qu-qui-qui-qui-qui-quit, yeah that's it quit!" Sora answered.

"Hey Tou-san did you ever hear Kaa-chan sing?" Emi asked.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and got a depressed and angered expression, he had never heard Sakura sing, but he heard that she had the most beautiful voice, he could already tell from how beautifully soft and musical Sakura's voice was. "No sadly, I have never heard her sing, but I know she has an angelic voice, she had the most beautiful voice ever," Sasuke sighed.

Sakura knew that the easiest way to find out more information was to get the kids to like her, and drive him nuts saying today ummm, she couldn't use Sakura as a name so she would go with, hmmmm, aha! She would be Hiroko-sensei. She would be extremely nice to all the kids and give the candies and sweets and prizes, to make them like her. She left gave Naruto two tugs on his sleeve indicating that she was leaving the family scene, and that he would have to gather the rest of the information.

Sakura walked into town removing the cloaking jitsu as she entered the small town. She met a small little kid that seemed to be the same age as the two children, and asked were the academy was, he just pointed in the direction behind him. In the distance Sakura saw a little school, it, like all of the other buildings here had sliding screen doors. When she entered she took it that the woman behind the computer was the receptionist. "I would like to apply for a job as a teacher here," Sakura said sweetly putting on a sweet smile. The woman looked up and gave her the job application form to be the music teacher. "Thank you," Sakura said taking the papers. The receptionist nodded in response.

Once Sakura had finished filling in the job application form, she took it up to the receptionist who directed her to the door behind her. The woman was really busy, so she couldn't talk that day.

Sakura knocked on the screen door she was directed to. "Come in," a gruff, old voice said.

"Hello sir, I am Hiyashi, Hiroko,I would like to be the school's new music teacher," Sakura told the old man that sat in front of her. He had a very nice office, with two leather chairs in front of his desk, behind his desk she saw a large bookshelf and a row of 3 filing cabinets. The man was not plump, but he was not skinny either, no he was between plump and medium. "Alright Hiyashi-san you may give me your paperwork and then sing a professional song, then sing a song that you will teach to the kids, then I have more questions to ask," he said, he was extremely calm and patient, proves to show, he was an old man.

Sakura instantly began to sing.

"Oh splendid, you are just marvelous my dear!" The man said applauding the female, "you can have the job, you seem much too sweet to be a mean teacher, no you are an incredible woman, you start work tomorrow, alright?"

"Hai," Sakura replied bowing before she left. She headed back to the camp she and Naruto had set up and found Naruto giving all of the information they had gathered. "Oh hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly. But then remembered how that he ha to be quiet and then asked, "Where did you go?"

"I'm gonna be the children's music teacher, I need to go out and get sweets and new clothes in order to be their new teacher," Sakura said hurrying to cover Naruto's mouth before he exploded.

"My name will be Hiroko, okay?" She said angrily to Naruto.

"Oh ok," Naruto said quietly. This was a difficult for him, having to control how active he was.

"So what else did he say?" Sakura asked.

"He didn't say much after you left really," Naruto said looking down, "just talked about school with his kids, and they're twins by the way."

"Twins? Did you find out who their auntie was?"

"Nope, but I have a hunch, it just might be-,"

"Akemi," Sakura cut Naruto off, "That made sense why she would leave at the end of each month, and she never told us a thing."

"She was keeping an eye on the kids the whole time, and she didn't tell us," Naruto said in furious awe.

"If she did she would have been considered a traitor," Sakura replied.

That was it for the conversation, Sakura left to buy her 'teacher' clothes which consisted of basic shirts and pants, jeans that came just bellow her knees, and jackets, and lastly a pair of sandals. She went to find a river which was near by and told him that she was going to bathe, and that he would have to bathe right after her. She grabbed the soap and shampoo she had brought with her and went to take a shower in the cold shallow river, she would have two minutes, no more no less, she hated taking long showers, and besides she had showered before she had left Konoha. When she walked back she got into the tent and hanged back into her alternate clothes that she had packed knowing something like this would happen. Naruto walked to the river and bathed, he just couldn't stop thinking about how Akemi, the girl he was so close to, not romantically, no they were just best friends, they were personality twins, except she was smarter, that was probably it, well of course they had many things that were different in their personality, but she could trust him couldn't she, or at she could trust Hinata. He was really angry with Akemi, and she was getting a fist in the face the next time he saw her. He staggered back to camp and got dressed in the spares that Hinata had packed him. Sakura and Naruto had more ramen for dinner, she said she would get food for them the next day, since they were low on ramen. Sakura went to wash all the clothes and came back an hour later and hung them on the tree branches, leaving them to dry, she then tucked in for the night, and she said an alarm to wake her up the next day, but only she would hear it, since she put the ear buds into her ears and went to sleep. The next day was going to be a long one.


	3. Hiroko sensei

**Special Thanks to: My Perfect Era, .Love, pinkypinkypinky, and Kaelin The Black Swan!**

Chapter 3: Hiroko-sensei

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm. She got up and hiked to the river and washed her face. The cool water against was cool and refreshing. She changed into a pair of black kakis and put on a lavender t-shirt with a musical note on it with long black and white striped sleeves attached, and a pear of black sandals. She took off her forehead protector and shoved it into her pocket. She wore a black ribbon in replacement for where her forehead protector used to be. She grabbed her wallet from her bag and put her clothes away before rousing Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura lightly shook Naruto.

Naruto jumped and instantly picked up a kunai from his pocket and took a battle stance. "Oh Sakura-chan, it's only you," he said in a tired expression.

"You are not usually this alert," Sakura said suspiciously, "what's wrong?"

"Oh relax Sakura-chan, I just had a bad dream, I was on the battle field so… yeah," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay you keep watch on Sasuke-kun while I go teach the children," she ordered.

"Don't you want to have breakfast?"

"No it's okay Naruto, I'll grab something to eat on my way to school, besides you need to eat too," Sakura said reassuringly, "besides, I will need to buy more food on my way back here."

"Okay Sakura-chan, see you later!"

"Bye Naruto."

Sakura entered the village and headed to the sweets shop and bought a few bags of the sweets that every kid likes. She bought an apple from the local grocery store and started to much on it before she heard, "Ohayo Sasuke-san."

She instantly masked her chakra and dove to hide behind a building. She checked to make sure he hadn't seen her. He hadn't, thank god. '_That was a close one,_' Sakura thought panting and slightly trembling from fear of almost being discovered.

She walked to school keeping up with Sasuke, except that she walked in the shadows. She noticed that so many people knew him and that he was viewed as a nice man, or young man from most of the old ladies in the small town of Flame. His children were adored as polite little angels. When they reached the school Emi gave her father a hug and Sasuke ruffled Sora's hair. "Ja Ne Tou-san!" They cheered waving their hands. That's when Sakura noticed something; they had green eyes, _**emerald green**_ eyes, like hers. It was odd, very odd. The color of the streaks and the roots of the girl's hair were a light pink. Sakura paid it no mind though. She said that the mother could have streaked the girl's hair. '_This is extremely strange, who __**is**__ their mother?_' Sakura thought her, knitting her eyebrows together in frustration. When suddenly Sasuke stopped and turned his direction to where Sakura was standing, he couldn't see her, but she could feel his gaze boring a hole through her back.

Sakura slowly moved her feet lightly lifting each one and placing it back down silently on the ground. She was breathing heavily, but not a sound escaped her. She was trembling all over, a bead of sweat trickled down her neck and she felt hollow, cold, and scared. She moved faster as she heard footsteps approach her slowly. Sakura safely made it to the end of the building next to the one she was formerly behind and made it around the corner just in time. She heard Sasuke's footsteps come to a stop. She instantly ran into the store nearest her and walked hurriedly to the back. Luckily it was a flower shop so she hid very well. "Oh ohayo Sasuke-chan!" The voice of an old lady greeted. Just hearing her say his name made Sakura tense up as she held her breath.

"Ohayo," he responded coolly. The tone of his voice, how it sounded, it smoothness, coolness, depth, all of its features, they made Sakura yearn to hear it more; but they also made her tense, and stiffen up. She just wished he would say her name, the way he would back when they were in Team 7.

He didn't stay long, he didn't even notice her because she was so deeply submerged behind the rows of flowers. "Ja Ne," Sasuke said, before walking away.

When she his foot steps died down she felt herself breathe again. Her heart was hammering against her chest, she felt cold sweat on her back and forehead. She had a cold hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sakura decided to make a bouquet of flowers to put in her class room. When she finished putting together the bouquet she looked at it and remembered Ino. So long ago, Ino had taught her how to put together a bouquet of flowers. They were best friends, and she had ruined their friendship for the sake of one man who left her. She picked a vase and tied her bouquet together with a red ribbon, because it reminded her of Ino. She smiled sadly, Ino had moved on, because she was stronger. Ino actually grew out of her crush for Sasuke after a while. Sakura couldn't, she didn't know why she couldn't though. She had suffered so much pain, and now seeing that he had children, that Sasuke had moved on with his life, depresses her even more. She walked over to the counter and purchased her bouquet.

She walked to school and found the music room. The music room was nice and cozy. It had a circular floor rug with musical notes printed on it. There was a small chalk board on the wall at the front of the class. Little bean bag chairs littered the classroom. There was a big bean bag chair at the front with a CD and tape player on a small table next to it. There was a small storage room filled with rows and rows of instruments. The classroom was at the very back of the school it had a large window with a view of a lake and park. The park had trees all over and people having picnics. The walls of the class room had all sorts of posters. There were little cubbies at the very back of the class room. Sakura placed the vase behind the CD and tape player. She sat down in the bean bag and thought about what she had seen today and decided to call Naruto and see what he was doing.

"Nani Sakura-chan is anything wrong?" The worried voice of Naruto asked.

"No, no Naruto everything is fine," Sakura replied, "so how's Sasuke-kun doing?"

"Ahh, Sasuke, well some girl showed up out of no where, I guess she is the auntie, but I haven't gotten to see her face yet."

"You're sure it's not the mother?"

"Positive, because of the way teme talked about his wife yesterday it seems as if he would _at least_ hug her if he saw her," Naruto replied slightly annoyed.

"So if he didn't hug her then what did he do?"

"He just stared at her and said 'it's about time you got here I have something I need to talk to you about'," Naruto said attempting to imitate Sasuke's voice and tone.

"What did the woman look like?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"I couldn't see her face or anything of her at all really," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders, even though Sakura couldn't see him. "She was wearing a hat that covered her face and an extremely high colored coat, but it wasn't an Akatsuki coat, no it was actually white, so I don't know what to think."

"Um okay, be sure to keep a-," knock, Knock, Knock, Sakura was interrupted by the sound of somebody knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura called in a sweet, happy voice.

"Ohayo Hiyashi-san," the gruff voice of the principal called.

"Ohayo, umm you didn't tell me your name last time we met, sumane oyajee," Sakura said giggling nervously.

"Oh yes, I am Itaka, Hideo, founder of this educational institute," he introduced himself. "Now as you now work at this school you will be moving into the school's teacher dorms."

"How much will it cost to pay rent?" Sakura asked innocently.

"It doesn't cost anything, it's entirely free," Hideo replied.

"Arigato, Hideo-sama," Sakura bowed respectively to her new boss.

"Now your class will be at the very end of the day, clear?"

"Hai, Hideo-sama," Sakura said.

Hideo left Sakura in her room, she just plopped herself down on the bean bag and put her iPod ear buds into her ears and just sat there. She checked the battery level and then she stuck the charger into the wall and let it charge. She contacted Tsunade and told her that her plan was already in motion, and that she would be able to observe Sasuke from a safe distance.

It felt like an eternity before the little tykes finally came into the room. They all plopped themselves down on the bean bags and stared at Sakura intently. '_My name is Hiroko, Hiroko, Hiroko,_' Sakura mentally prepared herself. "Koneichiwa!" She exclaimed.

"Koneichiwa!" The class chirped back enthusiastically.

"Watashi wa, Hiyashi, Hiroko desu, yorishko!" Sakura said. (**Translation: My name is Hiyashi, Hiroko, nice to meet you**)

Sakura proceeded with taking attendance. "So do you guys like to sing?"

"HAI! HIROKO-SENSEI!" They all cheered enthusiastically. Well almost all, Uchiha, Sora sat there with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong Sora-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I don't like singing," he replied in a monotone.

"Aww, is there any instrument you wanna learn how to play?" Sakura asked smiling at him and looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna learn how to play guitar. Because it is a cool instrument," Sora replied coolly.

"Okay, well, how about you,' Sakura said pointing to Emi, "what instrument do you want to play?"

"I wanna play the violin," Emi replied enthusiastically.

Sakura continued to ask what instruments all the little kids wanted to play and then she announced that they would learning a new song, called Sakura. When she sang it to them they all fell silently, they could barely breathe, the beauty of her voice was incredible. Sakura's voice was angelic, sweet, strong, perfect really. Her voice was as smooth as crystal, as soft as velvet, as pure as liquid water, and as sweet as vanilla ice cream. Just listening to her sing made Emi wonder what her mother sounded like when she sang again. The class slowly learned a section of the long song and enjoyed themselves doing so. When the school bell rang the kids rushed to the door. "Wait a second!" Sakura said getting blocking the children's route out of the classroom.

"NANDE? Hiroko-sensei?" They all wined.

"Don't you want to have a sweet for being good in class today?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"HAI!" The kids all cheered. Well not _all_ the kids. Yes, you guessed it, Uchiha, Sora had inherited his father's taste buds, because he just stood there with arms folded across his chest.

"Don't tell me you don't like sweets either Sora-kun," Sakura playfully asked the little boy as all the other students left.

'_Wow, he is an exact replica of his father, in personality and in looks, well, had he had his father's onyx orbs, then he would have been a mini Sasuke-kun,_' Sakura thought smiling.

"No Hiroko-sensei, I don't like sweets either," Sora breathed out.

"Okay then, catch," Sakura said tossing a mint to the little Uchiha.

"What's this?" Sora asked looking at Sakura inquiringly.

"Sora you BAKA! Auntie said to say thank you when somebody gave you something!" His sister Uchiha, Emi scolded hitting her brother on the head.

"Just try it, I'm sure you'll like it," Sakura urged.

Sora tossed the mint into his mouth looking up at Sakura with a bored face. The mint was slowly melting on his tongue he tasted spicy cinnamon mixed in with mint, it wasn't sweet but it tasted good. His bored expression soon turned into one of an excited five year old. "So," Sakura pressed putting her hand on her knees and leaning forward, "how does it taste?"

"It tastes good," Sora said, his eyes gleaming with delight. He earned a look from his sister and quickly added, "arigato, Hiroko-sensei."

"My pleasure Sora-kun," Sakura said smiling at the boy sweetly, looking him in the eyes. "So Emi-chan you said you wanted to learn how to play violin right?"

"H-hai, H-Hiroko-s-sensei," Emi stuttered blushing.

"Well, why don't you and Sora-kun ask Kaa-chan if you can stay after school tomorrow so that I can teach you and Sora-kun how to play violin and guitar?" Sakura offered.

The twin Uchihas looked down with saddened expressions. They didn't know who their mother was. '_Why don't you ask Kaa-chan…?_' Those words echoed in the female's head. '_Watashi no Kaa-chan? I don't know who she I,_' Emi thought her eyes getting watery.

"What's wrong Emi-chan?" Sakura asked the little girl in front of her. She was so fragile. Sakura felt a pang of pain in her heart, she didn't know why but seeing this girl made her feel so depressed, she wanted to do anything just to cheer her up.

"We don't know who Kaa-chan is," Sora spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sakura said embracing the twin Uchihas. She felt so guilty, she already knew that they didn't know their mother, but she wanted to hear find out from them, so that they wouldn't suspect anything.

"I-it's o-okay, Hiroko-sensei, you didn't know," Emi told her, tears lining her fine porcelain cheeks.

When Sakura had embraced them, the twins felt all the comfort in the world. Her hug made them feel warm and tingly inside. It also made them feel nice and safe. When they broke away from her motherly embrace, they felt the magically warm shelter of her embrace leave them. Emi wiped the tears off her cheeks and grabbed Sora's hand. They departed the room saying, "See ya tomorrow Hiroko-sensei!"

"Bye! Emi-chan, Sora-kun!" Sakura called after them.

~x~x~x~x~

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted.

"Hi Naruto, so how was your day?" Sakura greeted back.

"Oh I got a lot to tell you, but first, what's with the bags, and how was school?" He asked pointing at the bags.

"Oh well, I bought some more instant ramen and some fruits for us to eat," Sakura said.

"Oh okay, arigato Sakura-chan," Naruto thanked her, "so ho-," Naruto stopped suddenly.

"Nani, what's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Naruto pointed to the clearing, she saw the Uchiha family under the two cherry blossom trees again. Naruto looked at her and she nodded. They cloaked themselves and went to hear their conversation.

"So how was school today?" Sasuke asked his children. He was seated on a branch roughly a meter and half above the ground, his back was again the trunk of the tree, his arms folded neatly in front of his chest.

"We have a new music teacher!" Emi instantly replied. She was sitting on the ground.

"Yeah her name is Hiroko-sensei! She wants to teach me how to play guitar!" Sora cheered, from the second Sakura tree, sitting in a manner similar to that of his father.

"Really?" Sasuke asked smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! And she wants to teach me how to play violin!" Emi added.

"But she wants to teach us after school if that's okay with you," Sora said.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke answered.

"Ne, Tou-san, did you ever heard Kaa-chan sing?" Emi asked.

"No Emi, like I already said, I never had the chance to hear her beautiful voice, but like I said before, people who heard her voice said that she has the most amazing voice," Sasuke sighed. His children were starting to ask more and more questions about their mother.

"So what else did y-," Sasuke was cut off with joyous screams coming from his children.

"AUNTIE!" They said as they tackled the figure in the white coat.

Sasuke smiled at the sight of his happy children, he was closely looking at Emi, she reminded him so much of her mother. He wanted to see her again, but knew that it would be too dangerous for him to return to Konoha. Sakura noticed that he was staring at his daughter and guessed that he was probably thinking of the mother. She turned to look at the kids and silently gasped. Their "auntie" was, "AUNTIE AKEMI!" They cheered.

'_So it __**was**__ Akemi!_' Naruto thought.

"So have you been good while I was gone?" Akemi asked taking of the white coat and straw travelling Japanese hat.

"HAI!" The twins nodded eagerly.

"Sasuke-sama?" Akemi looked towards Sasuke.

He just nodded. "So let's go get you guys some swings!" Akemi said.

"HAI!" The twins exclaimed, before they ran into the house.

"You know you're spoiling them," Sasuke said from the tree branch.

"Sakura and Naruto were sent on a mission, it may be a dangerous one," Akemi informed the Uchiha.

"Don't you have any more details?" Sasuke asked his eyes narrowing.

"No I don't." Akemi shook her head.

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh, "They keep on asking me about their mother."

"You knew they would start asking soon."

"Yes, I miss her, I miss her a lot, maybe we shouldn't have done what we did," Sasuke said knitting his eyebrows together.

"I didn't want to, remember?" Akemi said irritated. "You _**convinced**_ me, well more like _**ordered**_ me."

"Stop stating the obvious, Akemi," Sasuke said irritated.

"Auntie! We're ready to go now!" Sora called.

"I'm coming Sora-kun!" Akemi said taking her head band off from around her neck. "See ya Sasuke-sama."

'_What had Akemi done for Sasuke-kun?_' Sakura wondered.

Sasuke just sat on the branch and looked at the sky deep in thought. Sakura and Naruto decided to leave and go back to camp. When Sakura got back she started to pack up her stuff. "Why are you packing up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Because I'm going to live in the teacher's dorms the school has," she replied continuing to pack up. "I can't believe Akemi has been in contact with him all these years and didn't tell us a single thing." Sakura was infuriated. Akemi had been betraying the whole village.

"I know, huh, how could she do that to Konoha?" Naruto asked infuriated as well.

"Tomorrow we will catch her and interrogate her, we will have her work on _**our **_team," Sakura said.

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto agreed.

"See you tomorrow Naruto."

"Bye Sakura-chan."

Sakura headed towards the school and thought about what she had just heard. She needed answers, and she needed them **now**!


	4. Such Great New Help NOT!

Chapter 4: Such Great New Help…NOT!

Sasuke woke up the next morning and put on his white shirt. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. He died his face and looked into the mirror, his face was expressionless. He stared at his reflection. He regretted not taking Sakura's offer in the past. She said that she would help him with his revenge, she had told him that she would make everyday fun. She had poured out all her heart him. What did he do, all he did was throw all those words back in her face, "_you're still annoying,_" he had said. He regretted it, all of it. If only he had stayed in the village. Itachi was still alive, and he can't ever be with Sakura. He had only benefitted one thing from this whole thing, his children, the future of the Uchiha clan. He walked to the guest room down the at the end of the hall of his house and opened the screen door, not even bothering to knock. "Akemi wake up," Sasuke said as he shook his cousin. She mumbled something about chocolate before turning to her other side. Sasuke had an irritated look on his face, how would he wake her up? AHA! He gave her a nice hit on her arm and she snapped awake, "Ouch! What was that for Sasuke-sama?"

"Make breakfast for Sora and Emi," he commanded her.

"H-hai! Right away Sasuke-sama!" Akemi said as she jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

Sasuke headed towards Sora's room. He entered and looked at his son. He smiled, he knew Sakura would have loved to see this. Sora had an arm above his on the pillow, another one place on his stomach, his legs going straight down. Sora's stomach was visible and the blanket was right under his feet and drooping over the side of his bed. "Sora, get up," Sasuke said his warm breath tickling Sora's ear. Sora just slapped his dad on the face and turned on his side, obviously still asleep. Sasuke stared at the ceiling and sighed, if only waking his children up was as easy as waking Akemi up. He started tickling Sora's tummy causing Sora to toss and turn backward and forewords laughing. He started to kick and finally he woke up trying to catch his breath. "Ohayo Sora," Sasuke greeted his son ruffling his hair.

Sasuke went to the room right across Sora's room and walked over to Emi, "Emi, Auntie made her special double fudge brownies."

"BROWNIES!" Emi said jumping out of bed. She was almost out of her room when she noticed that the aroma of her favorite brownies was not in the air, she turned to find her father smiling at her.

"Tou-saaaaan!" She wined.

Sasuke left her room and went down stairs. Akemi was mid way through preparing breakfast. He sat down and she gave him a cup of tea. "So do you have any important news other than what you said yesterday?" Sasuke asked.

Akemi shook her head.

"Hn."

"Ohayo!" Sora's voice rang.

"Ohayo Sora-kun!" Akemi said. "Now please take a seat."

Sora went and sat down by his father. "Ohayo!" Came the energetic voice of Uchiha,Emi.

The Uchihas were all served their breakfast meanwhile Akemi made lunch for the twins. Sasuke worked as, nothing really, he would occasionally fight off and kill sound ninja that came looking for him. That had only happened twice, with four ninjas. Sasuke basically protected the town from all trouble and danger. He would deliver scrolls and messages from flame to other villages and towns occasionally. He didn't get paid much, but he didn't know what he could do in this town. It was basically a retirement town. Most of the money to pay rent came from Akemi. Sasuke hated having to rely on her, but right now there weren't any other options. Akemi was a jounin, so she always chose dangerous and difficult S-Rank and A-Rank missions just so that she could make enough money to support herself and the Uchihas.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Sakura woke up, she stared at the bare ceiling above her. She had a lot on her mind. She got out of bed, showered, brushed her short hair, and got dressed. Today she wore the same headband, except that she wore a red tee, with a white outline of a guitar in the middle. She wore white kapris, and her black sandals. Sakura made a small breakfast and ate it. Just when she was about to leave her dorm, she heard the voices of the two twins.

"Bye auntie!" The two cheered waving.

"Bye Sora-kun, Emi-chan!" Akemi waved back at them.

An evil smirk appeared on Sakura's face, because little did that little traitor Akemi know Naruto was ready to ambush her, in 3, 2, 1.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The sound of a punch became audible as Akemi's skinny form hit the ground. Naruto picked her up and retreated into the shadows. He looked down at her, he was so ashamed of her. He tied up her hands and feet before hauling her onto his back. '_How could she hide all of __**that**__ from Sakura-chan __**and**__ me?_' Naruto thought, a grim expression on his whiskered face. He tied her up against the trunk of a tree near camp. She wouldn't be able to stand up from the way he had tied her up. He placed a piece of cloth to make sure she wouldn't be able to scream when she woke up.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sakura entered her class room. She plopped herself down on her beanbag and called Naruto.

"I captured Akemi-chan," Naruto reported.

"When I get back, _**I**_ wanna interrogate her," Sakura said.

"Okay, see you Sakura-chan."

"Bye, Naruto."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"KONEICHIWA HIROKO-SENSEI!" The kids exclaimed as they burst into the room. Sakura carried out the class with more singing, and then she handed out the candies as the class ended, tossing Sora a mint.

"Arigato," he thanked her.

She smiled warmly at him, "So what did your dad say?"

"He said he would think about it, or something like that," Emi replied.

"Oh okay, tell me when you get an answer," Sakura said sweetly.

"Hai!" The twins chirped. "Ja ne Hiroko-sensei!"

They dashed out of the class room door and headed to exit the school. "Tou-san?" Emi questioned.

"Yes, Emi?" He replied calmly.

"Where's Auntie? Wasn't she supposed to come and pick us up?" Sora asked, a confused expression on his face.

"I haven't seen your Auntie since she dropped you off at school," Sasuke replied coolly. "Come on let's go home."

"Hai!"

Sakura giggled, he had heard the whole conversation. She had to admit he had two really cute kids. She headed out to the woods and got to the camp she and Naruto had set up. There she saw Naruto and Akemi with grim expressions.

"Hello Akemi," Sakura said coldly standing in a way that made her look superior to Akemi.

Akemi just looked away. "How could you betray Konoha? Tsunade-sama? _**Us**_?" Sakura asked adding extra emphasis to the '_us_'.

"Sasuke-sama asked me to," She replied looking guiltily at the ground.

"I thought we showed you that you were not inferior Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked at Akemi with distaste.

"Who's their mother?" Sakura asked.

"How should I know?"

"What Sasuke made you swear or else he'd kill you?" Naruto asked her.

"H-hai."

"Akemi-chan, why? Why didn't you tell us?" Naruto asked her.

"Because I couldn't," Akemi said looking at Naruto, streams of tears escaping the corners of her eyes, "Sasuke-sama convinced me to help him."

"You know, since Sasuke-kun doesn't suspect you," Sakura started a devious smirk tugging her lips, "maybe you can help us, you could work on our team."

Akemi turned and looked up at Sakura, her gold eyes wide in shock, "you would give me that honor? The honor of joining Team 7?"

Sakura nodded, her smirk turning into a sweet smile, "you're a friend after all."

"Arigato guzaimashta Sakura!" Akemi said breaking down into tears of joy.

"Now get back there, and get as much information as possible," Sakura ordered as Naruto untied Akemi.

"Gomen- Gomenasai, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," Akemi apologized bowing to the two, "You are much too kind to a pitiful person like me."

"We will forgive you, only if you stop calling Sasuke, Sasuke-_sama_ in front of us," Naruto said smirking deviously.

"Yes, sure thing Naruto-kun," she said smiling at him, "you will discover the reason why I continued to betray the village, I still feel ashamed of myself."

"Well, you can make it up to us by helping us right now," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, my name is Hiyashi, Hiroko, so if you meet me, just call me Hiroko," Sakura told her casually.

"Hai," Akemi answered calmly.

'_Good Akemi is acting more her age,_' Sakura thought feeling relieved.

"I'll be going now, before Sasuke-s-I mean Sasuke-kun gets suspicious," Akemi said calmly, before departing.

"I have to get back to my dorm, sorry Naruto." Sakura apologized.

"No big deal Sakura-chan," Naruto said looking down at the ground, a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just those twins remind me of Makoto and Sarutobi back home," Naruto sighed, "if teme came back they might all get along."

"Let's finish this mission quickly so that we can get back home to those little tykes," Sakura smiled compassionately.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, a sad smile forming on his face.

That was the end of their conversation before Sakura left. "AUNTIE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

'_Damn those kids are loud! Are they really teme's children?_' Naruto thought his right eye twitching; he decided it would be best if he got closer to hear the conversation.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked eyeing Akemi suspiciously.

"Umm, me? No where really," Akemi said innocently.

"If you were no where, then you should be able to answer my question," Sasuke continued still eying Akemi suspiciously, he looked at her as though she was inferior to him. '_Akemi sucks at lying, she wont even try to lie to me,_' Sasuke mentally smirked at his success.

'_Oh hot fudge! How the hell am I gonna get myself outta this situation?_' Akemi thought mentally panicking.

"Fine since you really wanna know I'll tell you," Akemi sighed closing her eyes and looking to her right with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

'_How could Akemi betray us so fast? She is definitely related to the Uchihas, that little snake!_' Naruto thought angrily.

"I was practicing my _**other**_ blood line limits, you know using my Murasugan," Akemi started. She could feel her nerves attempting to pull her lips to form a smile, she quickly thought of a depressing memory that made her keep her face straight. "And I used it too much, so I passed out."

Sasuke still stared at her suspiciously, but then he sighed and his expression relaxed as he exhaled loudly, "You are a horrible liar, so I guess you must be telling the truth."

"Oh come on Sasuke-sama, how can you question my loyalty?" Akemi asked putting on an angry face. "I've been betraying Konoha for your sake and I came when you needed me most!"

"True, but people change over time, you should have noticed that," Sasuke said in a cool voice.

"Like no-duh I noticed it Baka-sama!" Akemi said sheepishly. "Look at how much you've changed!"

"I told you not to call me _**that**_ in front of my kids," he said in an irritated tone.

"What?" Akemi taunted, "Baka-sama?"

Emi inhaled sharply, "Auntie said the b-word!"

"You called me the b-word, yesterday," Sora pouted.

Sasuke punched Akemi on the head as punishment. ". Akemi, you should watch your language, using the b-word," Sasuke said shaking his head in disapproval, "No chocolate for you tomorrow."

"Awww man!" Akemi wined, completely ignoring the pain in her head.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It was finally time for music class, Sora and Emi rushed happily down the hallway. All of the little tykes seemed to be excited, they loved Hiroko-sensei's class, but the thing that made Sora and Emi especially excited was that, that day they would have their first lesson learning how to play their favorite instruments. They had finally gotten their father's permission five days after the offer, due to their aunt's encouragements that "he should be able to trust them to be able to handle themselves on their own".

"KONEICHIWA HIROKO-SENSEI!"

And so the class went on as the previous classes had. But in this class they finally finished learning their song, Sakura. They all got candies, and Sora got a mint. Sakura notice that she would have to buy more sweets. "Ne, Hiroko-sensei," Emi began, "Tou-san said, we could learn how to play the instruments." Emi sounded as Sakura had when Sakura was her age.

"He did?" Sakura said raising her eyebrows with a smile.

"Hai!" Sora replied energetically.

"Okay then come here, first you need to learn how to read the notes," Sakura said walking over the chalkboard in the front of the classroom and drawing a line through the center.

Emi and Sora grabbed bean bag chairs and dragged them to sit in front of the chalk board. The listened intently as Sakura explained everything, they would occasionally ask a question. She noticed that they were both really fast learners. '_As expected of the successors of the Uchiha clan,_' Sakura thought. By the time she was done explaining Akemi had arrived to pick up Sora and Emi for Sasuke. "Koneichiwa, umm," Akemi started, she had already forgotten what Sakura had told her about being a teacher.

"Hiroko-sensei," Sora continued for her.

"Ah, Hiroko-san? Watashiwa Kizuma, Akemi desu, yoroshku," Akemi introduced herself, bowing respectively, and extending her arm out not to seem suspicious.

"Nice to meet you Akemi-san, you are?" Sakura asked taking Akemi's hand and shaking it, pretending not to know who Akemi was.

"She's our auntie!" Emi cheered going to hug Akemi.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you, Sora-kun and Emi-chan are little angels," Sakura explained.

"It's nice meeting you too, I know, they are very well behaved," Akemi nodded letting go of Sakura's hand. "Now we have to get going or your father will be suspicious."

"Hai!"

"Ne, Auntie can we have ice cream on the way back home?" Emi asked as they walked down the hallway away from the music room.

"Sure!" Akemi replied.

"YAY!" Emi cheered, as Sora groaned.

"It's okay Sora, I'll get you a tomato instead," Akemi winked.

"YAY!" Sora cheered.

Sakura stared at them, they were really good kids. She liked them already. With that happy thought Sakura decided to go to buy more sweets for the kids. She walked down the roads humming a happy tune until she heard the silky smooth voice of Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Akemi what did we say about spoiling their appetites?" He asked in a cold tone, his right eye twitching with irritation.

"Oh come on, they deserve it! And besides I made their lunch today!" Akemi wined.

"That's beside the point Akemi!" Sasuke growled.

"Oh shush, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway!" Akemi snapped back.

'_Oh crap! I forgot Akemi had a limited time in Flame! I have got to change that!_' Sakura mentally swore.

"Daddy, we promise we will have a good lunch," Emi assured her dad in a guilty and hushed tone. When she looked up at him, he looked down and into the eyes he loved so much, even though they didn't have the same affect on him as her mother's eyes did. Sasuke's face relaxed and he said, "Okay then."

Sakura saw the whole thing. '_How could that woman leave him? Is she crazy?_' Sakura thought. Well, Sakura had no idea, but she was technically calling her self crazy. When Sasuke turned around she walked into the candy shop. She bought the same sweets as before. She headed to some of the other stands, she noticed Sasuke had stopped at the cherry stand, which was right next to the stand with all the ramen. She instantly went behind the nearest building and did a transformation jitsu, and turned into a long haired brunette with pale blue eyes. She walked out from behind the building and walked up to the ramen counter confidently, ignoring Sasuke as though he wasn't there. She bought a bunch of ramen, and noticed that Sasuke had bought a lot of cherries. Like a whole box. '_Wow he sure loves cherries, but not as mucha as tomatoes, _' Sakura thought eying the two boxes of tomatoes.

The reason he liked cherries was because they reminded him of his little **cherry** blossom, he liked anything that reminded him of her. Sakura walked towards the dorms and placed the sweets down on the floor before changing back into her ninja clothes and grabbing the bag full of ramen. She walked around in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the little town of flame. When she finally reached camp she noticed Akemi was there and she had brought Naruto some lunch, obviously not ramen, but still something good. He ate it as she was giving them a hell load of information, "-so do you get it?" Akemi asked.

"Mmmm," Naruto said nodding his head. "Teme made a mistake by going to some bar because he was finally depressed enough to, and then _**this**_ happened."

"Sasuke-kun drinks?" Sakura asked astonished.

"Well, no not really, that was the only time he ever tried alcohol, and he swore that he would never visit another bar unless, I forgot, but anyway, there was only one reason why he would ever visit a bar ever again," Akemi answered.

"Oh, ok, so anyone want ramen?" Sakura sighed out, holding out the ramen bag.

"Yes please Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Now, I'm sorry, but Tsunade-sama will not like it if I am late, so I must get going, sorry I couldn't be of much help," Akemi apologized putting her white cloak and traveling hat on.

"It's ok, at least we have some information," Sakura said sweetly. '_Even though it won't do me any good._' Sakura thought angrily.

"I'll try to come back to Flame, I promise!" Akemi said jumping on the branch of a nearby tree and leaving.

"So anything new?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Nope," he answered his mouth full of ramen noodles.

"Oh well."


	5. NARUTO

Chapter 5: Parent Teacher Conferences

"Bye Hiroko-sensei!" The two twins cheered as they ran down the hallway. They had been learning how to play their favorite instruments. That's when Hideo, the headmaster, and owner of the school walked up to Sakura, "We have parent teacher conferences soon."

"We do?" Sakura asked. '_Oh, Kami-sama! I saw this coming, and I believe I should be able to deal with this,_' Sakura panicked.

"Hai, I have sent out notices, they will be on Friday, from 7:00 PM to 9:00 PM," he answered formerly.

"Arigato," Sakura thanked Hideo, "I will be going home now, have a nice day."

"Sionara, Hiyashi-san."

"Sionara, Hideo-sama."

'_Oh what should I wear?_' Sakura thought, she would have worn her kimono, but she had left in Konoha, she didn't think she would need it. She looked outside and decided that it would be wise to check up on Naruto, he was really annoyed with this mission, he was losing patience, saying that he should just go after Sasuke in his sleep. Sakura begged him to stay calm and patient, she had snuck him into the dorm every once in a while. Tsunade was hoping that they would be able to get some good information, but the only information they had been able to get about the mother was that she was still alive, she was pretty, she had green eyes, and that Sasuke had met her more than once, so Naruto and Sakura suspected that he had met her during his criminal days. WRONG! Sasuke, was to _**his **_luck, failing to give anymore hints that the twin's mother was Sakura.

'_Man, this is soo boring! I wish I could just go ahead and meet up with teme and talk to him, but Sakura-chan wont let me,_' Naruto though irritated. '_Then again she doesn't have to know anything,_' Naruto smirked evilly at this thought.

Naruto remembered clearly that Akemi had told Sasuke that they were on a mission, he could pretend that on his way back to Konoha he felt tired and decided to stop by for a break and Sakura had gone straight back to Konoha. The plan was slowly falling into place in his head. He would go to the hot springs in the early morning, and then be sure to find a way to spot Sasuke. This was Sakura would still be at school and Naruto would have enough time to talk, and discuss things with Sasuke.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Mou ikkai! Onegai Hiroko-sensei mou ikkai!" Emi begged.

"Hai, hai, Mou ikkai!" Sakura said enthusiastically, clapping her hands.

She was proud of the twins, they had learned so much, and had even started to make their own song together, but sometimes Sakura was in a rush to go and check in with Naruto. "Sionarra, Hiroko-sensei!" The twins cheered, waving good bye and running down the hall. That was when Sakura sensed chakra, Sasuke's chakra. "Tou-san! Why are you in the building?" Emi asked curiously.

"Is there anything wrong with coming into the building?" Sasuke asked her calmly.

"N-no, of course not Tou-san," Emi stuttered.

"Listen Baa-chan's outside waiting for you, remember she said she wanted to teach you how to write calligraphy?" Sasuke informed them.

"Henge no jitsu," Sakura whispered. She once again changed into a woman with brunette hair and pale blue eyes.

"Ah, h-hai!" Emi said, grabbing Sora by the hand running out of the building.

"I can run on my own thanks!" Sora complained as they ran down the halls.

'_Uchiha-san,not Sasuke-kun, Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san,'_ Sakura reminded herself.

"Koneichiwa, Uchiha-san," Sakura said appearing from behind the screen door of the music room.

"Koneichiwa, are you the Hiroko-sensei my children keep on talking about?" Sasuke asked raising his delicate eyebrow.

"Hai, they talk about me?" Sakura said acting like she didn't know.

"Yes they do, a lot really," Sasuke replied calmly. His tone wasn't cold, it was normal with an edge of boredom in it.

"They are sweet children, why don't you come in, there's a lot I wish to tell you about them," Sakura beckoned Sasuke into her room.

"No, that won't be necessary, I'll come during the parent teacher conferences, I do believe that you are tired and wish to go home," Sasuke rejected her offer.

'_Just like when we were young, he rejects my offer,_' Sakura thought sadly.

"Yoroshku, Uchiha-san," Sakura said.

"Hn, sionara," Sasuke replied.

"Sionara, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke turned around and left her there. He wasn't surprised about how she called his children sweet. All the teachers said they were amazing. Many said that his daughter was a genius and many said his son was very sharp. But that was beside the point, what was important was what made her so amazing that his children spoke a lot about her. He exited the building and walked past the hot springs, he decided he would take a dip after he took his children to school the next day. When he arrived at his house, he walked straight up to the cherry blossoms and placed a hand on one of them, "Sakura," he whispered longingly. She was all he wanted right now.

Somewhere in the shadows, a figure hid. "Uchiha, Sasuke?" The figure's eyes widened at the sight. '_Of all place he would be, he's in __**Flame?**__' _The figure thought angrily. He stayed in his place and continued to observe the peaceful Uchiha.

But he wasn't the only one who was keeping his eyes on Sasuke, a pair of deep ocean blue eyes were also boring a hole into the Uchiha's form. Naruto was observing him carefully as well and was continuing to make up his plan on how to make a coincidental meeting. He reviewed the steps;

'_1-Tell Sakura-chan that I'm going back to Konoha for a day._

_2-Grab my stuff._

_3- __Go to the hotsprings._

_4- __Pretend to hear about Sasuke, or see him._

_5-__Follow him to his house._

_6-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SASUKE-TEME?_'

The plan seemed perfect, he knew that it was full of flaws, but it would have to do. Naruto smirked evilly rubbing his hands at his success and chuckling darkly. "So any new news Naruto?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Nope," Naruto responded quickly.

"He looks so sad," Sakura said sympathetically. Yes, she was looking at Sasuke sitting in a cherry blossom.

"I wonder why he likes to sit in that tree so much," Sakura wondered aloud.

"Maybe because he likes trees," Naruto suggested laughing quietly.

Sakura laughed with him too, but this only made her sad. She wished Sasuke had been there to hear Naruto make fun of him. But now even if he came back to Konoha, he had children, meaning he was married, meaning she wouldn't have him. That was depressing, but it didn't matter, just having him back would be fine.

"TOU-SAN!" Emi voice burst out energetically.

Her hands were covered with black ink, since she had been doing calligraphy, which was drying right about now. Sora came behind her, he was just as full of energy, but wasn't in the mood to talk, let alone shout. Sora's thumbs were sore from playing all that guitar, since he was stubborn enough to refuse using a pick, and his fingers were also inky. He hated calligraphy, his sister was much better at it than he was. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and greeted them with a hug, He enveloped them in his warm, strong, safe arms.

'_HE HAS CHILDREN?_' The figure in the dark thought his eyes widening with shock. No doubt those were his kids, the boy was like a miniature of his father, and the female had the same black hair, with pink streaking it. '_Itachi-san will want to know about this,_' the dark figure thought before taking off.

"Tou-san! We want to know more about Kaa-san!" Emi said out of nowhere.

That was their cue, Naruto and Sakura cloaked themselves and got closer. They needed to get as much information about the mother as possible, they needed to know who she was. "What do you want to know about your mother?" Sasuke asked them.

"What was she like?" Sora asked jumping up and down.

"How did you meet her?" Emi asked excited to hear more about her mother.

"Slow down, one question at a time," Sasuke chuckled.

"What was she like?" Sora asked again.

"Your mother was kind," Saskue began. '_To __**me**__ anyway,_' Sasuke added in his head. "She was caring, she was sensitive, and she could be annoying too," Sasuke continued.

"Any ideas?" Sakura asked Naruto. Poor girl didn't know that he was describing her.

Naruto had one idea, but he shook his head, he hated lying to her, but it didn't make any sense. He was extremely eager to meet Sasuke the next day. '_Teme, I'm pretty sure everything you've said about their mother has hurt Sakura-chan, she always tried her best to be everything you'd want in a woman, because even though she didn't realize it, she __**loved **__you, it was more than a crush,'_ Naruto thought. He knew Sakura very well, she was his best friend and he had loved her before, but that's before Hinata though. He felt that Hinata was the right one for him, and when Sasuke wasn't in Konoha their relationship had bloomed.

"Kaa-san was **annoying?**" Emi asked shocked out of her wits.

"She sounds a lot like Emi," Sora muttered under his breath, but that was loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke chuckled, '_Nice one Sora, that's a good point._' Sora looked up at his dad, he knew his dad heard that.

"Okay, now it's time for you guys to wash up and have dinner, so into the house," Sasuke commanded.

The twins whined but went into the house, Sakura instantly left, Naruto understood that she couldn't be away for the dorm for too long. "Demo Tou-san," Emi started.

"Yes Emi?" Sasuke asked her.

"You didn't tell me how you met her."

"I don't remember too well because I was only eight years old when that happened, but I can tell you where I met her," Sasuke answered.

"Where?" Emi asked eagerly.

"In Konoha village, remember I told you about it," Sasuke answered her smiling.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as he tried to digest the information he had just taken in. '_No,- no, no, no, no, Sakura-chan cannot be the mother! If she was she would know that they were her children!_' Naruto thought. He couldn't tell her, but he didn't know why, he couldn't tell her without making sure first.

He headed back to camp and lied down in his sleeping bag, this had left him with many questions that needed answers.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Naruto woke up the next morning and left Sakura a message that said that he was going to go back to Konoha to check up on his family and come back the next day, or really late at night. '_I hope Sakura-chan doesn't get angry at me, but she needs to understand I __**have **__to do this,_' Naruto thought putting his bag on his back and walking towards the hot springs inn. He checked in at the front counter and went into the hot springs. It felt so good, now he would just sit there and wait.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"Come on lets go Emi," Sora whined.

"Wait a second!" She snapped back at him.

She finished brushing her hair and put a black bow on her head. It surprised Sora how long it took his sister to brush her short hair. Or course since his hair was always spiked up, he never bothered to brush it. They ran down the stairs and out the front door, their father following behind them. He closed the door and locked it. They headed to school. There Sasuke, dropped them off and headed to the hot springs. Bad idea Sasuke. He paid and went in. Naruto noticed the outline of his former team mate behind the screen door and quickly submerged himself under the hot water. Thankfully Sasuke didn't notice him, not until he breathed out a bunch of air bubbles. Sasuke looked at the area where Naruto was. Naruto could no longer hold his breath and came out from under the hot water, his face tomato red. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked forgetting his emotionless mask for a moment.

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked pretending to be surprised.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked regaining his composure, still surprised that his former team mate was there, in Flame, where he was hiding.

"I should be the one asking you that!" Naruto replied. "Shouldn't you be out there trying to get your so called revenge, we all know that Itachi isn't dead."

"Shouldn't you be in Konoha," Sasuke retorted.

"Well, I just finished this mission and felt tired, I heard that this was the only stop left before Konoha and decided to come in and take a nice soak to relax," Naruto made the story up. "Now what are you doing here?"

"None of your business," Sasuke responded.

"Oh yeah, I bet you're hiding from somebody, you coward," Naruto taunted, he knew what Sasuke was doing here, but he had to pretend that he didn't.

"Like I said it's none off your business," Sasuke said in a cold tone. That's when he remembered. "Where's Sakura?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I asked you where Sakura was, I heard both you and her were on a mission," Sasuke repeated.

"Why? do you miss her?" Naruto asked deviously.

"No," Sasuke lied.

"Then why is it so important that you need to know if she's with me?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "And how did you know we were on a mission?"

"I have my sources, and I was just curious," Sasuke replied calmly.

They sat in silence for a while, until, "Hey teme, I heard you had kids, who's the **un**lucky girl?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto wide-eyed, "where did you hear that?"

"I heard it here in Flame when I was walking around the markets looking for the hot springs," Naruto lied.

"Hn. Yes I do have kids," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Oooh! Who's the mom? Who's the mom?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"Because if I do, you'll tell her," Sasuke mumbled looking away.

"Do I know her?" Naruto asked deviously.

"Yes," Sasuke decided he would tell Naruto since, his gut feeling urged him to.

"But If you want to know who she is, you must promise me you won't tell her."

"I promise."

"She has pink hair, and green eyes, and she lives in Konoha," Sasuke hinted.

'_I WAS RIGHT!_' "SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto guessed loudly, but not too loudly, only loud enough for everyone in the inn to hear, that's all.

"Yes dobe, now shut up!" Sasuke hit Naruto on the head.

"Then how come she doesn't know?" Naruto asked Sasuke rubbing his head.

"I had Akemi perform her bloodline limit on her, okay?" Sasuke whispered quickly.

"And she listened to you?" Naruto asked pretending to be shocked.

"No, I kind of had to convince her first, it was easy, I made her feel some pain and she gave in," Sasuke said.

"Mental or physical?"

"Mental of course dobe, I told her Sakura's reputation was on the line, so she kind of listened."

"Wait teme, you **love** Sakura-chan?"

"Ummm, yes."

"Sakura-chan will be so happy!"

"I told you she can't know."

"Aww man!" Naruto whined. "Hey teme, can I meet your kids?"

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto whined, "I promise I'll be serious, maybe I can even bring my kids to play with yours!"

"Oh Hell No!" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed and laid back, he couldn't share this piece of information with anyone, he had done enough lying for one day. '_Poor Sakura-chan, she can't know,_' Naruto thought sympathetically. The two then sat there in silence, Sasuke felt slightly relieved that he had told Naruto, he hoped that he could trust him.

~X~X~X~X~

Later that day, Sasuke got ready to go to the parent teacher conference, he would visit the music teacher last, he wanted some private time to talk to her about what she was doing with his children. He headed out to the school, he went in and talked to all of the teachers. He got the same comments, your children are little angels. They are the sharpest among all of the students. Finally it was time to go and talk to Hiroko-snesei, that was when he heard the most beautiful voice ever. He followed the sound all the way to the music room, where Sakura had been waiting expectantly for him. She had talked to all of the parents but him, so she was already in her "disguise". She had started to sing out of boredom. Sasuke arrived at her door and went in. She noticed and stopped singing at once. "Konbawa, Uchiha-san," she said sweetly.

"Konbawa," he replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that they are the most amazing students ever! They are extremely bright and are extremely fast learners," Sakura told Sasuke. He nodded.

"I wanted to ask you, what are you doing with my children? They keep on going Hiroko-sensei, and Hiroko-sensei, I never understood why though," Sasuke told her in a curious tone, smirking at her taking a seat in the chair across her desk.

Sakura felt a light blush creep onto her cheeks, "Well, I've been teacher them how to play guitar and violin, I've also been teaching them, well Emi mainly how to sing."

"They're such sweet kids, there's only one thing I regret saying to them though," Sakura continued.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked inquiringly.

"I asked them to invite their mother over so that they could present for her and then, I discovered about their mother," Sakura said in a sympathetic and sad tone, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay you didn't know," he said calmly, "but she's not dead, she just had a little incident and forgot about them."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Sakura said sympathetically, placing a hand on Sasuke's and giving him a sad look.

Sasuke looked at her ominously, and she instantly removed her hand from his, "G-gomenasai, Uchiha-san."

"Well, that's all, I think I'll be going now," Sasuke rose from his seat.

"Osumenasai, Uchiha-san," Sakura said.

"Osumenasai," Sasuke responded leaving her room. He headed towards his house. There was something suspicious about meeting Naruto and telling him, who the mother was, and now meeting up with this teacher, who was new and having her ask questions about Sakura.

That night, Sasuke had a dream, a sweet dream.

' _He would be standing in a beautiful meadow with his sweet cherry blossom._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_ "Sakura, I-I love you,"_

_ "I-I-I love you t-too, Sasuke-kun?"_

_ Sasuke then kneeled before her, "Will you marry me?"_

_ She would stare at the ring, with her eyes wide open, "y-yes."_

_ Sasuke would then place the ring on her finger, and stand up. He would then bend down and kiss her. That's when he would pick her up and she'd start giggling. It would be just him and her in that perfect meadow, in that perfect world. They would be together, forever.'_


	6. Looking at Past Memories

**Chapter 6: ****Looking at past memories **

Irritated, Sasuke awoke from his fantasy. As he slowly opened his eyes, he found a pair of deep velvet purple ones in front of his. It was Akemi and she was smirking deviously. "Don't tell me you were reading my mind," he growled irritated.

"My eyes are proof aren't they?" Akemi giggled.

"I hate your sharingan defect," Sasuke said sitting up.

"I was just starting to like it," Akemi whimpered.

She was very sensitive when it came to her Murasugan. She had hated it at first, especially since it was the very reason her parents had left her and left Konoha, but she started to like it, since it came in handy, a lot really. It was a sharingan defect, she named it herself. It was defect because, she could still read peoples' minds, but instead of being red with black things in it, it was purple and it automatically read peoples' minds and, if she willed it to, it played with their memories.

"Don't tell me you're gonna cry now Akemi," Sasuke groaned, he just wasn't in the mood, not after she invaded his privacy.

Akemi turned away shaking her head, "J-just go, a-and wake up the kids," she struggled not to sob.

She ran out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Sasuke got out of bed grumpily, and put a shirt on. It was a hot night, what was he expected to do? He walked out of bed and to Sora's room. He decided to be a little more creative about waking him up, so he left his room and went into Emi's. "Emiiiii," he called into her ear. But in her dreams she heard another voice.

_'Emi was in the backyard with her father and Hiroko-sensei. Sora was hanging upside down from a tree acting like an idiot. Hiroko-sensei and her father were laughing. "Tou-san, do you like Hiroko-sensei?" Emi asked Sasuke._

_Sasuke nodded smiling warmly at Emi. "Hiroko-sensei, can you be my Kaa-chan?" Emi asked her pink-haired teacher. Before she could reply, her brother called her, "Emiiiii!"_

"What do you want Sora?" Emi asked annoyed.

She was talking in her sleep, Sakura would talk in her sleep too, Sasuke discovered that when she was still in hiding with him. What had surprised him was that Emi had asked Hiroko, an ordinary teacher, to be her mother. Sasuke tickled her tummy, trying to wake her up, he would investigate the Hiroko case later.

Emi tossed and turned giggling, then laughing before she finally woke up. The looked at her father with her big emerald orbs. "Do you wanna wake Sora up?" Sasuke asked her smirking.

She nodded smiling evilly. This was gonna be fun, since she wanted revenge on her brother. She still remembered how he had woke her up before, once he jumped on her, making her body sore for a whole week. Another time he had somehow managed to carry a large bowl full of water and dump it on her head, making her sick with snuffles for twelve long summer days. The last time he had tossed book after book on her until she woke up. It was her turn, to get payback.

Emi cheerfully jumped out of bed and walked down the hallway, with Sasuke following her with a video camera flashing red. She walked into the play room and up to a large plastic box that was known as the craft box, before opening it up. She sat down and thought for a while drawing on a piece of paper with a paper and pencil she had pulled out from the box, before an evil grin came to her face again, she looked adorable. Sasuke just stood there thinking about how cutely awkward his children were. Emi took out a long ball of thick yarn and cut off eighteen long pieces. After that she ran to the kitchen, with Sasuke tailing behind her, not missing a second of her ingenious plan. She asked Akemi for six pans, who handed them to her without questioning her. She then opened the fridge and took out a carton of eggs, before walking carefully up the stairs back into the play room.

Emi set down the carton of eggs and began to tie three strings to each pan and headed towards Sora's room. There Emi climbed up onto a special platform made only of monkey bars that stretched from one wall to the next, they were designed so that Sasuke could train them to be ninjas, but they still hadn't been used for their true purpose yet. Emi hung two pans in front of Sora's face, should he sit up, and two behind, and one to his right and one to his left. From Sasuke's point of view, they appeared to be hanging in space, which they were.

Emi jumped down, landing lightly on the ground. She dashed down the stairs with Sasuke struggling to manage the camera and move quickly behind her. She placed a stool in front of the fridge before she opened the freezer and took out an ice tray. Emi had formulated this plan a long while ago, now she was finally able to put it in action, that's why it was so accurate, and well planned. She place ice cubes under Sora's slippers and next to his bed, just in case he didn't wear his slippers. She dashed into the play room grabbed the eggs and walked carefully back into Sora's room. She got close enough for her to be able to accurately hit him and… SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

Sora awoke to the feeling of hard eggs breaking on his head, and one on his face, he sat up only to hit his forehead with a "BANG!" on one of the frying pans Emi had set in up. He fell backwards only to hit his head on another pan. Annoyed and in pain, Sora wiped the sticky yolk of the egg off his face using his fingers. He didn't open his eyes yet though. Instead he slowly sat up avoiding banging his head on another frying pan before turning so that his legs drooped off the bed, and then, BANG! Poor Sora hit his forehead on another frying pan. Sora was going to start crying out loud, but he held back, invisible tears streaming down his cheeks. He took a step out bed, but when he took his second step he put his foot down on one of the "just-in-case" ice cubes Emi had placed on the floor, slipping and falling onto his tush with a hard thud. With that he started to cry out loud, so Sasuke being the good father he was, only recorded a shot of Emi laughing at Sora, and just as he was about to put the camera on stand by, Emi walked up to Sora carefully. Grabbing a tissue from his nightstand table she took one and wiped her brother's face. "Gomenasai Sora, I just wanted revenge because of all the times you hurt me," Emi said in a guilty tone looking down onto the floor.

"You're evil! It's not okay for you to hurt me so much!" Sora screamed at his sister angrily, hot tears streaming his face.

With that Emi burst out crying and Sasuke turned the camera off and walked towards the two. "Come on Sora, you need to wash up before you can go to school," Sasuke told his look-a-like son.

"I know Tou-san," Sora huffed irritably.

"Emi just wanted you to know how she felt when you would throw books on her, or jump on her, it hurts right?" Sasuke lectured.

Sora nodded looking down, "Gomen Emi, it's okay."

Sora would have hugged Emi, but he was covered with egg, so he just walked out of the room with his father. Emi walked across the hall, straight to her room, and got dressed in a white t-shirt with a black jean dress with thick straps that went back and formed an "X" shape in the back. It had a small pentagon shaped pocket and an Uchiha crest stitched in on the top right corner of her dress, like it was some kind of logo. Finally she put on a white pantyhose and brushed her hair before putting on her special white bandana, the one with all of the fancy bandana designs on it.

She walked down the stairs following the sweet scent of the pancakes her auntie had made. She sat down and received a plate with a small stack of chocolate chip pancakes. "Arigatou Auntie!" She chirped. "Itadakemasu!"

Emi dug into her pancakes. She finished her plate and sat around for a while. It was about half an hour later before the two male Uchihas joined them. Sora and Sasuke received plates three boiled eggs and a plate full of tomatoes. When Sasuke looked at Akemi, he noticed that her face was stained with tears. He felt bad for her, it was hard when your parents died, but when your parents abandon you and they're still alive, well one is at least, then it must be even more painful, at least his parents loved him, her's didn't care.

The two males finished their breakfasts and then all three Uchihas rose. "Bye Auntie!" They chirped jumping out the front door.

"Bye!" Akemi waved.

When they were no longer in sight she headed towards Naruto's camp. She walked through a few trees before she found him, Sakura was there too, thank god. "Ohayo!" Akemi greeted them warmly.

"Ohayo!" They said in union.

"So, how's your progress?" Akemi asked.

"We're not really progressing much," Sakura sighed, "Did you get here this morning?"

"Yeah, not much progress here either, you guys know it's hard for me to make progress when I'm in Konoha most of the time," Akemi stated.

"Yeah, you know, I think I'll get going now," Sakura said as she turned to leave.

When she was gone, Akemi asked the most ridiculous question, "Did you figure out who the mother is yet?"

"Uh-um," Naruto stuttered.

Naruto did not like where this was going, Akemi's eyes were slowly changing from gold to deep purple, he couldn't lie, that was a fact. He nodded. "Oh then you're gonna like this!" Akemi giggled. "But before that, who is she?"

"Sakura-chan, you knew didn't you?" Naruto replied.

Akemi merely nodded, "this morning Sasuke had a dream about him proposing to her, it was ridiculously funny, you wanna see?"

Naruto nodded and looked deep into Akemi's eyes as she performed a number of seals, and then he entered the world of the dream.

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground with Akemi materializing next to him as they watched the dream play out. As it cam to the ending Naruto burst out laughing, he clutched his stomach and rolled on the ground, with Akemi doing the same, but they instantly quieted down, they couldn't afford to be heard, because what ever they did in the memory of the dream, they did in real life. As they returned Naruto asked, "Wow teme really loves Sakura, do you if he liked her while she was on Team 7?"

"Ummm, I don't know, really," Akemi smiled nervously, "how come Sakura-chan didn't figure it out?"

"Well, Akemi-chan I figured it out and asked teme just to be sure," Naruto told her.

Akemi looked at him with wide eyes, as he told her about his trip to the hot springs. When he was done, she nodded as she approved of his intelligent yet crazy plan. When she saw Sasuke, she had to excuse her self, in order to pretend hat she was training. She jumped up high and threw a kunai at Sasuke just for fun. He barely dodged it, "What was that for?"

"Fun," Akemi smirked.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Akemi be more mature."

"Sasuke go back to Konoha," Akemi blurted out.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Sasuke asked venomously.

Akemi would normally shrink before the Uchiha, but after Naruto made sure to speak sense into her-again, she decided to stand tall and reply, "Yes."

"You know that isn't possible," Sasuke pointed out.

"Who said so?" Akemi snapped.

"I did!"

"Yeah, well you can't keep the children away from their mother for long!" An evil grin spread on Akemi's face. "And what you're hiding from Sakura-chan, may not remain hidden for long."

"You wouldn't."

"I would, just try me!"

"Oh come on Akemi, you would always remain loyal to me."

"But you treat me like a slave! Do you ever think about how I feel?"

Sasuke remained quiet for a while, noting that Akemi was pointing out true, "Well, how else do you expect me to treat you?"

"Never mind stay here, I don't want poor Sakura-chan to have to live with a man that will treat her like his slave!"

"And what makes you think I would treat her that way?" Sasuke asked his tone ominous.

"Because of the way you order me around!" Akemi snapped back at him.

"Akemi why are you getting so emotional lately?" Sasuke asked irritated. "Is it because I said I hate your defect?"

"Don't call it that!" Akemi defended. "It's not a defect, it's my special ability, that will die with me."

"Fine! I don't care!" Sasuke yelled back.

"See! You obviously could care less if Sakura-chan was crying! You're failing my test! I don't trust you anymore!"

"URUSAI! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HOW I FEEL TOWARDS HER?" Sasuke was getting angry now.

"If you had truly cared, why didn't you raise the children with her? Huh?" Akemi questioned.

"It wasn't possible Akemi!"

"It was you could have left her in hiding with you, and then I'm 100 percent sure that Naruto would come looking for you two! At least that way, your life wouldn't suck as much!"

BAM! That last statement earned Akemi a punch to the cheek. Naruto stared at the two cousins wide-eyed, Akemi had never, **never ever**, been so disobedient to anyone before or ever been so seriously angry. "Kussama!" Akemi swore at Sasuke.

"I've already been damned," he said his tone venomous.

Sasuke stared at Akemi his eyes filled with anger and hate, she had never been like this. BAM! Sasuke got kicked from the back by a replication Akemi had made. "You dare to challenge me?" Sasuke asked. "Fine, but you're committing suicide and I won't even need my sharingan."

"Don't underestimate me!" Akemi yelled throwing punches, and missing a number of times before landing a chakra filled blow.

Sasuke was sent flying back. He looked back to see Akemi's eyes no longer had pupils, but slits and golden dots going in a circular design, what was this? Akemi performed a number of seals extremely quickly and did a back flip landing on the air as though it was solid ground. Sasuke looked at her confused, he'd never seen this jutsu before.

"Like it? I made it my self!" Akemi said proudly, before tossing a kunai at Sasuke's feet.

He easily dodged it. He regretted leaving his sharingan off. Akemi threw a kunai with an explosive seal on it near the tree Sasuke was looking at, in the two seconds he was staring at it, she changed her position and landed a punch on him. When he turned his face towards her again, she saw crimson. '_Good his sharingan is on,_' Akemi smirked, she was gonna make him feel pain, and admit that he was still quite arrogant around people he knew. She blinked and her eyes turned a deep purple, she stared deep into Sasuke eyes and before he could turn to look away, she entered his mind. '_Hmmm, what should I do to torture him?_' Akemi thought, walking through the hall of memories his brain contained. She pulled one out, one that he would hate to see and remember.

-_Flash Back_-

_Sasuke approached the gates of Konoha before changing form. He entered the gates unnoticed and headed towards the house Sakura lived in. He snuck up to her bedroom window, not wanting to enter through the front door and be interrogated. She was there in her room, and before she could scream, he covered her mouth, removing his disguise with a poof. "S-Sasuke-k-kun? W-what are you-you doing h-here?"__ She asked removing his hand from her mouth_

"_I came to apologize Sakura, for that time," he said looking down, feeling guilty._

"_Ummm, S-Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_W-When w-we were young you said y-you wanted t-to restore t-the U-Uchiha c-clan,"_

_His eyes widened as he realized what she was trying to say, "Pack your bags Sakura."_

"_W-why?"_

"_I don't want people to think of you as a traitor," he said calmly, "have you told anyone?"_

_She shook her head._

"_How long have you known?"_

"_three__ months."_

"_I'm taking you with me, to a place where no one can find us, I promise, no one will ever know."_

"_S-Sasuke-kun."_

"_Just hurry up and pack, Sakura."_

-_End of Flash Back_-

"AKEMI!" Sasuke yelled infuriated, he didn't want to remember any of this.

'_One more,_' Akemi thought running through the halls of his brain. She came across the Uchiha massacre, but she wasn't that evil, so she went to see his memories of his days in team seven, '_you're annoying, Sakura get off, Sakura you're heavy, Akemi go fetch, wake up, make breakfast, what does this mean? How do you do this?'_ "STOP!" This was too much for Sasuke.

He didn't want to remember how poorly he treated Sakura, he didn't want to see how bossy he was either. Akemi was searching for another memory when an image of Sasuke materialized before her. She knew how to deal with this, most great ninjas had mental defenses, but they were all weak in comparison to her's. She punched his stomach and kicked his chin, sending him flying up. Mental defenses, were never as strong as the ninja themselves of course. She heard the sound of metal, and realized that Sasuke had his katana with him, she took out a kunai and they fought. Blade clashing against blade, since his blade lost his ability while in his mind. Next Sasuke slashed at her and she used a kunai to stop him, but he kept on pressing, she thought hard for another kunai, and hit materialized in her free hand, she stabbed him, and tried to run deeper into the hall of memories, but he stopped her and looked into her eyes. Sasuke had a strong mental defense as well, but Akemi had fought defenses these strong before. He looked into her eyes, and unwillingly it unlocked a memory of hers.

-_Flash Back_-

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san!" A young and cheerful 4 year old Akemi ran into the house._

_A gasp__ were the reply she got. "What's wrong kaa-san?"_

"_Akemi your eyes, they, what are they?" Her mother a black-haired woman with black eyes stared at her daughter._

"_Nani? What's wrong with my eyes? Akemi asked walking up to a mirror._

_What she saw were not her usual abnormal gold eyes, but a pair of deep velvet eyes, with small dots of gold in them surrounding black diamonds for pupils._

"_Kaa-san," Akemi whimpered, "what's wrong with my eyes?"_

"_S-stay away you monster! Your eyes, they are proof!"_

"_Kaa-san!" Akemi cried._

"_What's wrong Hanayo?" Akemi's father a man with chocolate eyes walked into the room._

_He looked at his daughter, "Tou-san! What's wrong with my eyes?"_

_His eyes widened, "You are no daughter of mine, those eyes, they belong to the forever cursed spirit, stay away, get out of here! You monster! You only bring sadness and misery"_

"_Tou-san," Akemi stood there crying._

"_I said get out! Monster!" Her father threw her out forcefully._

"_Tou-saaaaaan!" Akemi cried._

_It was dark out and she was afraid of the darkness. Akemi sat there crying, banging on the door begging for entrance. Her parents wouldn't grant that though. She ran to her bedroom window and climbed in. Akemi grabbed a pack and threw in her most prized possessions. A small stuffed animal red panda, a few bandanas, a cream fuzzy off-shoulder sweater, that was several sized too big, and her hair brush, along with her note pad and pen, climbing back out the window and running off into the darkness without knowing where to go._

-_End of Flash Back_-

Akemi was snapped back into her body, she stared at Sasuke, he was panting, and she was panting. The two had two deep internal wounds that would last forever. Sasuke's was the pain of losing his family, and casting the woman he loved in shadow. Akemi's was of being rejected by her family for having freaky eyes, and supposedly being possessed by a dangerous spirit, that hadn't been nonsense, it was true, she contained it, but she never let the spirit control her, and it wasn't as dangerous as the kyuubi, ichibi, etc.**(What were those Tailed demons called again?)**

Akemi plopped down to the floor hugging her knees to her chest and burying her head there, sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto who was watching from the sidelines wondered what had happened. Sasuke looked and her, he felt sympathetic towards her, her family rejected her, it was that bad. He was thankful that at least his father had acknowledged him once before he was killed, she was cast away, and literally thrown out of her house. He decided to be a big brother and walked up to her enveloping her in a brotherly hug. "Sasuke, can, can you-you be my a-a-n-niki-ki?" she asked him in between sobs.

"I already am," he told her softly.

"I'm s-sorr-ry f-for m-my b-beh-havior," she apologized.

"It's okay, we all crack at one point," Sasuke comforted her.

"I-I ta-take b-ba-ack a-all I-I s-s-said-said," she sniffed, pulling out of the hug, "y-you'd-d t-tr-treat h-her n-nicely."

"You were right though, I should have kept her in hiding with me if I truly cared," he admitted.

After that there was a silence and the two walked back into the house to clean up the mess left from Emi's revenge.

~X~X~X~X~X~

In a dark place a man with dark eyes and black hair sat down and sipped his tea peacefully. "Oh you're back, how did it go?" The dark man asked.

"Your brother, Uchiha, Sasuke, I found him," the dark man that had been spying on Sasuke the other week said.

"Well, it's about time, I thought he had killed you," the dark man said calmly, "what took you so long?"

"I found him a week ago, but I decided to check up on the rest of his team, they have been searching for a while as well, but still haven't managed to find him," the other dark man replied.

"So Kisame, where is he?" The first dark man asked.

"He is in- actually before I tell you that Itachi-san, there is something important you must know," the man known as Kisame said.

"What would that be?" The dark man known as Itachi asked.

"You are an uncle," Kizame replied.

Itachi choked on the tea was sipping, "uncle you say?"

Kisame nodded gruffly. "My brother has a child?"

"No he has children."

"Who is the mother?"

"I don not know Itachi-san, she does not live with Sasuke," Kisame replied.

"Where is he now?" Itachi asked.

"In the Flame," Kisame replied.

"Thank you, I will be departing, and I wish to confront my brother alone, thank you very much for your assistance Kisame, but I believe we split forces," Itachi said calmly.

"Yes, I believe so too, sionara Itachi-san," Kisame said in monotone.

"Sionara," Itachi replied walked away, before he started to jump on the trees of the forest that surrounded him.


	7. An Unknown Relative

**Chapter Seven: An Unknown Relative**

"Akemi, I'm gonna clean up the mess Emi made, you can go pick them up while I clean up," Sasuke suggested as he and Akemi entered the house.

"N-no, it's ok-kay, I wanna clean the mess-mess up!" Akemi said adjusting her breathing.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, he was trying to be more sensitive, it wasn't easy.

Akemi nodded an got a mop and a few other cleaning devices and rushed up the stairs to clean the mess up. Sasuke, couldn't get any of the memories he had just seen out of his head, especially Akemi's memory. He shook his head and headed towards the twin's school. He was honestly thinking about returning to Konoha, since he wanted to enroll his children in the ninja school. As he headed to the school, he couldn't help but remember what Emi had said in her sleep, "_Hiroko-sensei can you be my Kaa-san?_"

The words echoed hollowly in Sasuke's mind. Just what was so special about this Hiroko that made Emi want her as a mother? Sasuke was determined to find an answer, and he would find one.

Meanwhile with Sora and Emi, Sora was performing on the guitar, really well. He looked so cute, Sakura was smiling at him proud. That's when she pictured an image of Sasuke with a guitar and a light pink became visible. Emi was too young to notice and Sora was too busy playing guitar. "Oh, it's almost time for you guys to go," Sakura sad sadly.

"Awwww," the twins whined.

"But before you go I have a little secret to tell you, okay," Sakura told them eagerly.

"Nani? Hiroko-sensei?" Emi said.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even your father okay," Sakura made them promise.

"We promise!" They said cheerfully.

"Will you tell you father?"

"Nope!" They told her.

"Okay, my name isn't really Hiroko," Sakura was cut off with "It's not?"

"No it isn't Sora, it's Haruno, Sakura,"

"Sakura, what a pretty name, we can't tell dad right?" Emi asked.

"No I'm sorry Emi, you can't tell anyone, or else I'll be fired from my job," Sakura hated lying to them, but it was partially true.

"Okay, it's between us three, Hiroko- I mean Sakura-sensei!" Emi said quietly.

"I can keep the secret, I'm worried Emi might not be able to, she tells auntie _**everything!**_" Sora complained.

"I can keep the secret too!" Emi whisper yelled.

Just then footsteps were heard. Sakura's eyes opened wide, "okay Sora, Emi, sionara."

"Sionara! Hiroko-sensei!" They said in union before running out the door. "Koneishiwa Tou-san!"

"Koneichiwa, can you wait for me outside, I need to talk to Hiroko-sensei," Sasuke asked them.

"HAI!"

Sakura quickly did the transformation jutsu. Sasuke knocked before entering. "K-koneichiwa, Uchiha-san!" Sakura said nervously.

"Koneichiwa," he replied, "I have a feeling that you are hiding something from me."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said managing to avoid stuttering.

"What have you _**really **_been doing with Sora and Emi?" Sasuke interrogated.

"I've been teaching them guitar and violin," Sakura replied honestly.

"I don't believe that, if that's all you've been doing then why is Emi dreaming of you?" Sasuke continued to interrogate.

"She dreamt of me?" Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Are you a ninja?" Sasuke asked out of no where.

"N-nani?" Sakura asked, she couldn't let him find out who she was.

"By the way you are stuttering, I can tell that you are, what are you doing to my children?" Sasuke continued to ask.

"N-nothing I swear!" Sakura said, she had to pretend she was weak to hide her identity.

"Lies."

"I'm not lying!" Sakura bit back, pretending to look scared.

"I don't buy that!" Sasuke said.

"ANIKI!" Akemi dashed into the room.

"Akemi, what's wrong?" Sasuke turned around.

"Huh, where are Sora and Emi?" Akemi asked looking around.

"They should be at the front of the building," Sasuke told her.

"Well they're not there, and they're not at home, they don't have calligraphy today right?" Akemi asked worried.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, before he dashed at top speed out of the room, leaving Akemi alone with Sakura. "That was close eh Sakura-chan?" Akemi asked.

"Yes, but what's wrong with the twins?" Sakura asked poofing back into herself.

"I don't know, but if anyone tried to mess with them, they're dead," Akemi said her tone deadly tone.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The twins ran out of the building to find a man that looked a lot like their father. Sora and Emi stared at him blinking once, twice. That's when Itachi, the man, noticed them, and noticed the Uchiha clan mark stitched into the dress. When he looked at Sora he felt like he had gone back in time to when he and Sasuke were kids. There was one thing different this time though, his eyes, they were green. "Koneichiwa," Itachi greeted them in a friendly tone.

Sora and Emi had been taught not to talk to strangers, he was definitely a stranger. When Itachi got no reply he sighed and told them, "I'm tou-san's brother, Uchiha, Itachi."

"Tou-san never told us he had a brother, how do we know you're telling the truth?" Sora asked, he was sharp, his father and auntie had taught him and his sister to be careful and always suspect people they hadn't heard of before.

"Oh, you're sharp for your age gaki," Itachi commented before knocking him and his sister out, "but I'm sure Sasuke thought you were too young to be taught self defense."

Itachi picked up the two unconscious twins and headed towards the woods, where he just barely dodged a fist. "Ah Naruto-kun, what would you be doing here?"

"Where do you think you're going with teme's kids teme?" Naruto spat at Itachi.

"Nothing," Itachi replied calmly.

"Don't screw with me!" Naruto said throwing another punch at Itachi, who dodged and ran into the vast forest, with Naruto on his tail. Six seconds after Naruto and Itachi disappeared Akemi walked up to the school and panicked dashed in.

Sasuke materialized outside of the school and saw very light foot prints leading to the forest. He didn't usually feel fear, but he was struck with fear of what had happened to his children. He dashed in the direction of the light and barely visible trail of prints. Akemi then dashed outside of the school and saw a dust trail and immediately followed it.

Naruto had a bunch of bunshins surrounding Itachi and travleling around him. "What do you want with two innocent children? Huh? Do you want to kill them you damn bastard?" Naruto finally landed a chakra filled blow on Itachi, causing him to lose balance on his next landing, giving Naruto the opportunity to grab the twins and dash away. Itachi wasn't gonna let him go that easily though. He chased after Naruto, going deeper and deeper into the forest, when Naruto took a sharp right, Itachi was surprised by the sudden change of direction and got a kick in the stomach from one the bunshins, send him flying backwards, only to get punched in the back. "Itachi?" Sasuke asked eyes wide, his tone ominous. "What are you doing here?"

Just then Akemi dashed past, catching a glance of Itachi, her eyes widening because of shock, she stopped and looked around seeing one of Naruto's bunshins, she smiled in relief and followed it, trying to catch up to the real Naruto.

"Visiting," Itachi said smirking.

"Hmph, that's not true," Sasuke grunted.

"On the contrary, my foolish little brother, I came here as soon as I found out you were here with my niece and nephew," Itachi replied.

"Who told you of my location?" Sasuke asked furious.

"That's not what is important right now brother," Itachi replied.

"Then what is?" Sasuke asked.

"The future of the Uchiha clan."

"Why would that be important to you?"

"Because I don't wish for the Uchiha clan to die out," Itachi replied.

"Oh really? If you don't then why did you kill the whole clan?" Sasuke asked activating his sharingan.

"I think we should stop hating and detesting each other, brother, I don't want to kill you and leave those poor children without any parents now do I?" Itachi smirked.

"You expect me to forgive you just like that?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes."

Sasuke's right eye twitched as he narrowed his eyes, "I won't."

"Then die, but before I kill you, who's the mother?" Itachi asked, his smirk growing.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't."

"I didn't think so."

"Brother, I don't want to fight you anymore."

"Then you shouldn't have made me an avenger, you're the reason my life has been destroyed."

"True, but that only makes it easier for you to forgive me," Itachi replied.

"Baaaka," Akemi's voice rang out as she hit the back of Itachi's head before, poofing.

"A replication? When did she leave that here?" Itachi asked.

"Oh Akemi, she's full of surprises, that's what makes her unique," Sasuke replied as though he was used to seeing this all the time.

Now when he thought about it, he had fallen for that trick multiple times. _"BAKA! BAKA! BAAAAKA! Baaaka! Baka! Baaaka-sama! Baka-sama! Baaaakaa! Antawa Baka." _Sasuke smiled at the number of times she had managed to hit him like that, each time she would say baka.

"Aww I didn't know you would ever really compliment me!" Akemi said stepping out from behind a tree.

"Shouldn't you be following Emi and Sora?" Sasuke asked his jaw hitting the ground.

"No, they're in safe hands, no need to do that, when my two cousins are about to have a battle royal," Akemi said pulling out a bowl of popcorn.

"I must agree, she is full of surprises," Itachi agreed eyeing her wearily.

"Now, Itachi-san, do you really wanna get on even terms with Sasuke, or do you still want him to commit homicide?" Akemi asked throwing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Don't tell me you honestly believe he's sorry," Sasuke groaned.

"I never said that," Akemi folded her arms, opening her eyes revealing their deep purple hue, "but it Itachi-san seems to truly want to get along with you."

"How do you know?" Sasuke then looked to her eyes, and then back to Itachi.

"Why are you going against my brother?" Itachi asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Because, your intentions are pure, I see that clearly," Akemi said.

"Oh so you trust me?" Itachi asked, thinking she was naïve.

"Nope."

"Then how can you assume my intentions are pure?"

"I'm not _**assuming**_ anything," Akemi retorted, "I would suggest you learn more about me before you start thinking I am naïve."

"Can you read my mind?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"Who knows?" Akemi shrugged before quickly performing a large number of seals.

With that she began her most treacherous and evil jutsu, they would see one another's memories, and they would feel each other's pains, and she would eat popcorn.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"Who are you?" Sora asked frightened.

"It's okay, I'm your father's old team mate," Naruto spoke kindly and in a reassuring way, "my name is Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Naruto? That sounds familiar," Emi said trying to remember where she had heard that name before, "Ah! Auntie would mention you every once in a while!"

"Tou-san told us that you thought he was like your brother, I guess we can trust you," Sora said.

"Yes, you can, so hmmm, wait here," Naruto ordered the two to stay in front of the house.

Naruto went to the camp he had set up a month ago and searched his pack for the picture of team 7; he had carried with him for luck. "Aha!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled it out of his pack.

"I'm back! Here look at this, Naruto handed them the picture.

"You and tou-san look like you hate each other," Emi said scrutinizing the image.

"Eh-hehehe, well he is my rival!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Rival?" Emi asked.

"And friend," Naruto added.

The twin's eyes went wide as they noticed the pink haired female in the picture. "What's Hiroko-sensei doing in this picture?" Emi pointed to Sakura.

"Umm, well her name isn't really Hiroko-,"

"We know her name is Sakura, but Emi was just pretending she didn't know her real name," Sora explained.

"So tou-san met Sakura-sensei before we went to school?" Emi asked.

"Yep!" Naruto said.

"Where was this?" Sora asked.

"Oh, we were in Konoha back then," Naruto grinned at them.

Emi took a small bundle of the hair that was streaked and compared their pinkish tint, to the pink hair in the picture, funny they matched. "Hey your hair and Sakura-sensei's hair are the same color," Sora pointed out.

'_I hope they don't figure out that Sakura-chan is their mother!_' Naruto panicked regretting that he ever showed them the picture. "Okay, now can you give it me please?" Naruto asked them kindly.

Sora handed him the picture. Naruto took it and quickly ran to his camp and put it in his bag and ran back to the twins. He opened the door and they took their shoes off before entering. "Can you tell us stories about when daddy was ninja on your team? Onegai?" Emi asked eagerly.

"Sure!" Naruto said before he started talking about his school days with Sasuke.

~X~X~X~X~X~

'_What is this jutsu?_' Itachi thought.

Itachi stood in the center of swirling colors, with Sasuke standing in front of him. Then a small area of the swirling colors became black, then the murder of Shisui Uchiha became visible. The two Uchihas watched this, Itachi tried to look away, but no matter where you looked, you would see the murder take place. The scene changed, it was the scene of the Uchiha massacre. They both tried to look away, but no matter where they looked, they couldn't run away from the treacherous sight. Sasuke screamed, his screams bouncing off the walls of the bubble they were trapped in. Itachi looked at his brother, feeling even more guilt about killing the clan.

The next scene was something that Sasuke would like to keep private. But in this bubble he was in, nothing was secret, everything was public. "I love more than anything!"

"It's just as I thought you're still annoying."

Itachi's eyes widened as he watched the scene play out in front of him. The next scene was of Sasuke fighting Naruto full force in the valley of the end. "STOP!" I don't want to remember anymore!" Sasuke yelled. "I know you can hear me! Stop your stupid jutsu!"

The next scenes were all of Sasuke and Itachi, back when they were like real brothers, back when Itachi was a good brother. Then some memories of Itachi's dark past showed up. Finally the bubble they were in turned back into swirling rainbows and Sasuke looked Itachi in the eyes, and Itachi unwaveringly met his gaze. They both looked at each other with eyes of Sympathy and then they heard, crunch, crunch, crunch. Their heads both snapped in the direction of the sound. They found Akemi sitting cross-legged eating popcorn, "So guys, did you enjoy the show?"

"How could we enjoy any of the things we just saw?" Sasuke asked her coldly.

"So Itachi-san, do you plan on being a good uncle?" Akemi asked changing the subject.

Itachi nodded, "Do you forgive me now brother?"

Sasuke nodded, and the bubble disappeared, and the forest setting they were in reappeared. Sasuke and Itachi smirked at one another, before they threw their heads back and started laughing like crazy idiots. Akemi stared at the two and sweat dropped, '_Bakas,_' she thought. "Well, while you guys decide to stay here and laugh like maniacs, I'll go check on the little angels!" Akemi said jumping off. The Uchihas instantly stopped laughing and followed.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Sigoi! I wanna be just like tou-san when I grow older!" Sora said his eyes wide.

Naruto had just finished telling them the story of when they went to Wave, it was the most appropriate story to tell them. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the house.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"AH! It's the man from before!" Emi shrieked pointing a finger at Itachi.

"Emi it's not polite to point," Akemi walked in.

"Gomen, auntie Akemi," Emi said looking down.

"It's okay Emi," Akemi replied.

"Tou-san! Naruto finished telling us the story of when you went to the country of Wave!" Sora exclaimed. "I wann be a great ninja! Just like you when I grow up!"

"Naruto," Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Tou-san, why didn't you tell us Hiroko-sensei was-,"

"Ahahaha! Gomen Sasuke, but they wanted to hear a story about when you were young!"

"Hey I was talking!" Emi pouted.

"Hey kids do you want something to eat?" Akemi asked shoving the kids into the kitchen.

"Wait Akemi, what was that you were saying about Hiroko-sensei?" Sasuke asked Emi.

"Hiroko? I didn't hear Emi say Hiroko," Naruto said.

"She did, now Emi you can ask the question, what didn't I tell you about her?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh come on Sasuke! I think your brain's been mushed up after that whole going reminiscing in memories with Itachi, she never said Hiroko!" Akemi suggested nervously.

"Be quiet you two and let Emi speak!" Sasuke ordered angrily, they were starting to work on his nerves.

"Dad why didn't you tell us Hiroko-sensei was on team 7 with you?" Emi asked.

"What?" Sasuke glared at Naruto and Akemi.

"Because I didn't know, she always disguised herself as a brunette with blue eyes," Sasuke told her, "Go have dinner, I need to talk to Naruto."

"But I'm hungry too!" Naruto whined.

"That excuse won't work, you aren't getting yourself out of this Naruto," Sasuke told him grabbing the back of Naruto's shirt before he could run away.

Naruto stopped trying to run away and turned around. "You're gonna tell me everything," Sasuke told him.

Sasuke, Naruto, followed by Itachi so that he couldn't run away, walked out into the backyard and sat down on the cold grass. The sun was setting, and from the shadows, Sakura saw the three men. '_Naruto? What have you been doing behind my back?_' Sakura felt betrayed, how could he meet Sasuke and not tell her? She wasn't going to sneak any further, she would force all of the information out of Naruto when he got back.

"What did you show Emi and Sora?" Sasuke interrogated.

"I showed them a photo of team 7," Naruto replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I decided to follow Akemi, since I was curious where she went every month."

"You became curious after 5 years?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto an irritated look. "Tell me the truth, you wouldn't have known Hiroko was Sakura unless-,"

"Unless we had a mission to gather information about you? Yeah."

"So she knows about the kids?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep."

"Did you tell her, did she figure out-,"

"Oh so a girl called Sakura is the mother?" Itachi jumped in.

"Nope," Naruto answered Sasuke's question.

He sighed in relief. "What's the problem if Sakura-chan found out?" Naruto asked.

"She would probably want to kill my brother," Itachi replied, "and I wouldn't blame her, but how does she not know about her children?"

"Remember Akemi?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Of course," Itachi replied.

"She has a series of bloodline limit jutsus that deal with the mind, and one of them is to lock away memories, another is bend memories, another is the implant false memories, her purple eyes allow her to automatically read everyone's minds," Sasuke explained.

"So you convinced her to lock the memory away?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded. Itachi sighed. "Sasuke-nii-san!" Akemi called.

Sasuke got up and walked into the house, with the other two following him. "tou-san who's that man in the black dress?" Sora greeted Sasuke as he entered the kitchen.

"It's not a dress Sora, it's a coat," Sasuke told his son, "and he's your uncle, my brother, Itachi."

"Oh so, you weren't lying? Gomenasai Itachi-san," Sora apologized.

"It's okay," Itachi rubbed the top of head, messing his hair up, "he looks just like you when you were his age."

"I noticed," Sasuke replied.

Sora put a fist up saying, "YUSH! I will be a mini tou-san!"

Everyone but Sora and Emi laughed at the statement. Everyone inside that house made up one large family. "If only Sakura-chan was here," Naruto thought aloud.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed.

"Oh! I need to go!" Naruto said quickly dashing out the house.

"Bye Naruto-san!" The twins waved.

The adults just stood there, blinking once, twice. "Sheesh, he's still the same as when we were young," Sasuke smirked closing the door.

Akemi gave a mature smile, and Itachi smirked along with his brother.

"Alright time for bed!" Akemi said.

"Awwwww!" The twins said.

"Matte! I have one question!" Sora said.

"Nani?" Akemi sighed.

"Tou-san, what was kaa-san's name?" Sora asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "her name was… Haruno, Sakura."

Sora and Emi gasped! "THAT'S HIROKO-SENSEI'S REAL NAME!" Sora exclaimed.

"And you were afraid I would be the one who didn't keep the secret," Emi gave him an irritated look and crossed her arms over her chest, "so that means, that Hiroko-sensei, is…"

"Your mother yes," Sasuke nodded.

"Then how come you didn't notice her?" Emi asked.

"Let me explain," Akemi said walking into a different room.

She transformed into a girl with olive hair and blue eyes. After that she walked back into the room. "Ah! Who are you?" Emi and Sora asked at the same time.

Poof! Akemi poofed back into herself, "see? It's called henge no justsu, it allows you to change your form, and/or appearance so that a person doesn't recognize you."

"Oh. So H-Sakura-sensei used that to disguise herself in front of tou-san?" Emi asked.

"Yup!" Akemi nodded.

"Sugoi," the twins said together.

"Now don't go to school and tell her she's your mother okay! It's a secret!" Akemi told them.

"Hai!" They nodded and headed upstairs into their rooms.

"I'm gonna make them forget that she's their mother," Akemi told Sasuke.

"You don't have to, she'll find out tomorrow that I know she's here," Sasuke replied.

"I have an idea of how you can expose her," Itachi smirked.

"Ooh! Care to share Itachi?" Akemi asked.

**Thank you for giving me such kind reviews! They made me want to ****write more! Thanks for reviewing! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**~love-mikan ~Lalaranya ~Ella Ulimited**

**~Jugo'sGirl ~emo-painter-snowToT **

**~InfinityXisXisXme ~HunterXZain ~.Love**

**~CutiepieSakura123 ~My Perfect Era ~yoyoyo**

**~Timber Wolf of Purity ~Kaelin The Black Swan **

**~McDM97 ~animegurl298**


	8. WHAT!

**Japanese word****s Translated at the end.**

**Chapter 8: WHAT?**

"Na-ru-to…," Sakura's tone was ominous.

"Oh, heh heh, *konbawa Sakura-chan," Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You disobeyed me," she continued, her voice dark.

"*G-gomen, Sakura-chan but we weren't getting any information even with you being the kids' teacher," Naruto gulped.

"So I suppose you have some useful information," a vein popped out of Sakura's head.

'"_She can't know",_' Sasuke's voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

"No, not rea-YAH!" Naruto jumped away and Sakura landed a punch on the ground, leaving a deep crater, as well as a crack in the ground.

"Then why the hell were you talking with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded.

"Well, I tried to ask him who the mother was, but you know how secretive *teme can be," Naruto replied.

Sakura lowered her head admitting defeat and Naruto grinned and help up a peace sign. "Ne, Sakura-chan why don't you rest for the night?" Naruto suggested.

She glared at him before replying, "Fine."

Sakura headed back to the dorm, she was starting to get sick of having to wait around to find an answer to her questions, one month, one whole month of spying and getting the kids to like her enough to talk a lot about her. She was very tired, and still very, very, angry, so she decided to sleep.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"What did you call this again?" Itachi asked, as he ate the beige colored mixture before him.

"Humus."

"Wait, do you mean the soil?" Itachi asked disgusted.

"Heck no! It's a thing they ate somewhere foreign, tastes good huh?" Akemi asked as she scooped a small amount of humus into a piece of pita bread.

"Oh, okay."

"Come on Itachi-*nii-sama! I'm not _**that**_ crazy!" Akemi complained.

"True. You do have _**extremely**_ picky taste buds," Sasuke told her.

"It's not my fault you _**didn't**_ know how to cook very well," Akemi smirked, "it's either that or I've just gotten used to the taste of your cooking."

Sasuke punched Akemi sending her flying into the near by wall, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"YES!" Akemi cheered.

The Uchiha brothers stared at her. Although their faces were blank, you could tell they were confused. "Okay, fine I'll tell you," Akemi sighed in defeat, "most of the time in the morning when I'm walking down, well I don't **walk** down the stairs, I trip at the top and tumble down, so I would prefer sleeping down here, so that I don't trip and fall down the stairs."

The Uchihas continued to stare at her thinking, '_how the __**hell**__ am I related to this woman?_'

The two Uchihas and there cousin had to admit the food was good so they ate the whole okay-sized jar, now they would have to face the consequences.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

While everyone was sleeping a dark figure made its way to the house and climbed up Sasuke's open window. The figure loomed above his pale. peaceful moonlit figure. "Sasuke-kun," it sighed dreamily, "why did you choose another woman over me? Where is she now?"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke awoke and found the world's freakiest sight, well for him anyway, and it didn't help that he had a full bladder either. His eyes widened momentarily before he cursed his older brother. For before him lay the sleeping figure of his former female criminal teammate, Karin. He slowly got out of bed and walked down the stairs to Akemi who was peacefully sleeping on the sofa she loved. He still remembered when she first came. Akemi had inspected the whole house, and her favorite thing in it was the sofa. Sakura had picked out the sofa, so he liked it too. It was extremely comfortable, it was a deep blood red, but he still liked it.

"Akemi, Akemi," he shook her, sadly it didn't work.

He rolled his eyes and pinched her, hard. "Ow, ow, jeez!" Akemi complained. "Oh Sasuke-*nii-san."

"What did you do to that food we ate yesterday? Did you spike it?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke was a very light sleeper, being a ninja made him so. How the hell could someone climb in bed without him waking up? No wait, how could someone breathe in his room without him waking up?

"Why would I spike it if I was gonna eat it?" Akemi asked clearly irritated.

Sasuke thought about it for a second and realized it couldn't be spiked. "Listen *aniki, there is a side effect to humus is that it makes you a heavier sleeper if you eat it and go straight to bed," Akemi explained, "is that why you were worried about it being spiked?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Akemi looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that Sasuke had woken up earlier than usual, that was odd. "You're up earlier than usual, what's wrong?" Akemi asked sleepily.

Just then Sasuke remembered that he needed to use the restroom and headed to the guest bathroom without another word. Akemi just fell asleep again. When Sasuke emerged from the bathroom again and walked up the stairs to the room Akemi usually slept in. He was his brother and walked over to wake him up.

"Itachi, Uchiha, Itachi," Sasuke said lightly shaking him.

Itachi's eyes instantly snapped open. "Oh it's just you Sasuke," he said sitting up.

"Did you tell the whole Akatsuki where I was?" Sasuke folded his arms in front of his bare chest in frustration.

"No. It was Kisame that found you, and he was the one who told me where you were," Itachi replied coolly.

"I bet Kisame spread the news then," Sasuke suggested.

"Hn?"

"Karin snuck into my bed, what the hell should I do with her?"

If Itachi was not an Uchiha he would burst out laughing, however he was an Uchiha, and Uchihas don't make fools of them selves. "To think she would still be obsessed with you, I'm surprised she didn't commit suicide," Itachi shook his head, "to think that so many women would be obsessed with _**my**_ little brother."

"You seem proud," Sasuke noted noticing his voice tone.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, "let's wake up Akemi, she'll have a good idea as to what to do with her, because I could only think of one thing, kill her."

"Same here."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Oi Akemi wake up," Sasuke whispered.

"*Nani, nani?" Akemi snapped awake. "Are the kids okay? Where are they?"

Sasuke stared at her blankly, she did this at least once in a while where she'd have a nightmare and wake up worried. She relaxed noticing Sasuke's expression. "Can I help you guys with anything?" Akemi asked.

"Yes, you can, come here," Sasuke grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her up the stairs.

"What the hell is _**she**_ doing there?" Akemi whisper shouted pointing at Karin's still sleeping figure.

"I want an answer to that as well, what should we do with her?" Sasuke asked.

In response Akemi walked out the room, dashed down the stairs and came back up with a frying pan. She walked up to Karin and gave her a hard whack on the head, knocking her out. She then ran all the way down the stairs, opened the door revealing the basement stairs and grabbed the rope she had stored there before dashing back up the stairs and tossing an end of the rope to Sasuke, who instantly understood and helped her tie up the unconscious Karin.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm," Akemi hummed, "we tie her to a tree and leave somebody on watch."

"I can stay on watch," Itachi surprised everyone by offering.

"No that won't do, we need you in the plan, in fact we are all needed in the plan in that case," Akemi said.

Akemi whistled and something scattered up the steps and into the room. "Wait that wasn't a stuffed animal?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, hey Rusty, how've ya been?" Akemi patted the head of the small red panda that stood before her.

"Good," the red panda squeaked.

"I need you to watch this red headed hag just for today, okay?" Akemi said pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Okay," Rusty said hurriedly and scurried over to the bed and started to watch the tied up figure, "she's very ugly."

Akemi giggled and the Uchiha brothers, merely smirked.

"No, she won't be here, she'll be outside," Sasuke informed.

"Okay," Rusty squeaked again.

So they all moved her and hung her on a high branch so that, when she woke up, he would see her feet suspended in air. Rusty the red panda then took watch and all of the adults went back to wake the kids up and make breakfast, today was going to be quite the day.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Listen Sora, Emi, today your uncle will be picking you up from school okay?" Sasuke told his kids as he walked them to school.

"*Hai!" The twins chirped as they continued their walk to school.

"*Tou-san, I'm afraid I might say something wrong in front of Hiro-Sakura-sensei," Emi complained.

"Yeah me too," Sora looked down.

"Don't worry, just pretend you never knew she was your mother," Sasuke winked at his kids.

Sasuke was an _**entirely**_different person with his kids. He watched them run off and he looked forward to the unfolding of the plan. Itachi had a nice plan set up, he was excited to put it to action.

"Alright phase *ichi, engaged!" Akemi cheered back at the Uchiha household.

It was time for the plan Itachi had thought up within a minute. Akemi was quite pleased with herself, her whack had really knocked out Karin. Sasuke, Itachi, and Akemi walked out the house making sure to lock it. Itachi quickly performed a *henge no jutsu and turned into a second version of his brother who dove into the tree and followed them through the trees that surrounded the whole city of Flame. Akemi was trying her best not to crack up, but she was letting out an occasional giggle of excitement. That made Itachi pretended not to know her.

At last, all three reached the school and took their positions, remembering what Itachi had planned out the night before.

-_Flash Back_-

_"Ooh! Care to share Itachi?" Akemi asked._

_ "First of all has either one of you been around the whole school building? We need to know the exact details of the school before we discuss my plan," Itachi told them._

_ Sasuke instantly walked into the house and came out with a huge paper, pencil, ruler and eraser; he then instantly got to work drawing out the floor where Sora and Emi went to school in. He didn't find it necessary to draw out anymore, especially since he hadn't been to the top floor._

_ A half an hour later he was done drawing out the layout, it was quite precise. He then explained everything and labeled the rooms as he explained the location of each one._

_ "And this Sakura is the music teacher?" Itachi asked._

_ Sasuke nodded in response. "Okay in that case, Sasuke will stand there," Itachi pointed to an area of the drawing, "and I'll come pick up the kids from here, and you will get Sakura-san out of the room."_

"_My name is Akemi," Akemi huffed._

"_Ah yes, Akemi, please find a way to get Sakura-san out of the music room with her back to Sasuke, okay?"_

"_Hai," Akemi answered unenthusiastically. _

"_So let me guess, I have to surprise her?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow._

"_Hn." _

"_Well then, let's have something to eat and get some sleep," Akemi yawned._

-_End of Flash Back_-

"*Sionarra Sakura-sensei!" The twin's farewell was the cue.

The kids ran out the door, down the hall and took a left, bumping into Itachi who looked like Sasuke at the moment. Akemi then quickly ran up into the hall way and put her hands on her knees panting.

"Akemi? Are you all right?" Sakura dashed out of the classroom, her back to Sasuke.

Akemi took Sakura's hands into her own and was about to open her mouth when a sword went right through her! Poof! Akemi's replication disappeared.

Sakura felt chills run through her whole entire body. She felt something behind her and saw a *katana in front of her. She grimaced as she saw the reflection in the sword, the face of Uchiha, Sasuke. He knew, he knew she was here, in the flame. He must have found out and captured Naruto. Sakura's head was spinning with theories as to how he came to know she was here in the Flame.

Sakura turned around carefully; she didn't want to rip her clothes. Poor Sakura was too sort for his 5.512 foot frame and had to tilt her head slightly backwards in order to be able to look him straight in the eyes. She noticed his facial muscles twist into a mischievous smirk. _'Why is he smirking?'_ Sakura's brows furrowed as she stared at him confused. Then Sasuke lowered his sword and closed the teeny, tiny distance between them with a hug. '_I missed you little Cherry Blossom,_' Sasuke thought.

Calling Sakura's cheeks red was an understatement. She was the deepest shade of crimson, and her eyes went wide. Her right eye started twitching, causing the people watching the show, well causing one of the two watching the show to burst into maniacal silent laughter. "Hn. I never knew my brother would be this romantic," Itachi commented.

"Hey save the video commentary for later!" Akemi whispered to him.

Sakura took the chance when she felt he let his guard down to push herself away from him and take out a kunai from her pocket, "What do _**you**_ want?" She spat at him.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer of Sakura," Sasuke replied coolly, "now I know you have other questions to use while you interrogate me."

"Yeah and you're just gonna be a good little boy and let me ask you questions," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't mind answering your questions if you came by my house," Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, _**riiiiiight**_," Sakura replied sarcastically, "but I will see if you are going to do what you say."

"Well then let's go," Sasuke said walking past Sakura and gently grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him.

"To the house! Come on Itachi nii-sama! I need to film the rest of this!" Akemi said grabbing his arm and pulling him up, before grabbing the video camera and tripod stand and taking off.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Akemi arrived with Itachi and extended tons of cables up to the flat roof of the house and set up the camera, before dashing back downstairs and popping five bags of popcorn and grabbing six large one and a half liter pop bottles.

Itachi sat next to Akemi on the roof, "You sure have prepared for this."

"Yup!" Akemi smiled.

"Here they come," Itachi pointed to Sasuke and Sakura, and Akemi pressed record.

Sasuke walked Sakura around the house and right into the backyard. He walked up to a Cherry Blossom tree and looked at it with a dreamy gaze, "Do you know why I have _**two**_ Sakura trees, Sakura?"

"No."

"Because if one failed to grow, then hopefully the other would hopefully grow instead of it."

"I still don't get why you like these trees so much," Sakura looked at him confused.

"I'm guessing you want me to tell you," Sasuke looked at her.

"Yep," Sakura sighed.

"They remind me of a certain person," Sasuke told her.

"Who?" Sakura asked. '_It __**can't**__ be me. Can it?_'

"I thought you were smart, or is it that you can't believe that I would want something to remember you with?" Sasuke interrogated her.

Sakura gave him an annoyed look, and got straight to the point, "You have kids. Sora is a miniature of you. He is living proof that **you** are his father, now who's his and Emi's mother?"

"I was expecting you to ask," Sasuke exhaled.

"Then answer me!"

"I'm surprised Naruto actually bit his tongue and didn't tell you," Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Why that teme!" Naruto whispered next to Akemi and Itachi. He had joined them shortly after Sasuke and Sakura had arrived.

"Well Sakura, did you notice the color of certain strands of Emi's hair?" Sasuke began. "Did you notice what color their eyes were?"

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Well, before you come to the conclusion of who the mother is, I don't fall for random females Sakura, only one," Sasuke began to walk towards Sakura, "I remember her well, an annoying fangirl, a _**smart**_ annoying fangirl that always needed rescuing, but she wasn't like any of the others, no," Sasuke shook his head, "she had eyes that captured me, she had beauty, she was gentle, kind, and caring. She was willing to do _**anything**_ for me. Leave the village, become a traitor, and even after I left she and that stubborn Naruto kept on trying to convince me to come back. Not a single one of the other fangirls came that night to stop me, only her. I'll tell you the truth Sakura, I wanted to come back to Konoha Sakura, just for her, but I made small mistake, get her pregnant. I was on my way to apologize, when she goes ahead and tells me that she was carrying my child-"

"So what did you do with me after that? I don't remember any of this! Stop making up things like me becoming pregnant! You don't even love me!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Ooooh! That's one hard hit!" Akemi said munching on some of the popcorn that she, Itachi, and Naruto were sharing.

Itachi and Naruto nodded. "That teme!" Naruto clenched his fists. "How could he do that to Sakura-chan?"

"I do. I hid it when we were younger, I didn't l know what it was back then, and I rejected the fact, trying to focus on my revenge," Sasuke told her, "anyway, to answer your question I took you in hiding here in this very house. I didn't want you to lose your respect, honor, and be seen as a traitor. When Emi and Sora were born, which, Akemi by the way gave birth to them, we were nineteen. I had her wipe all of your memories, no wait, _**lock**_ all of your memories. She then sent you back to Konoha thinking you had been in a seven month coma."

"Akemi, Akemi, she agreed to do something like that?" Sakura looked shocked.

Both of the boys turned their heads towards Akemi, Naruto growled menacingly at her and Itachi just blinked at how betraying she was. "What? Look, Sasuke nii-san, well, he-he, he convinced me to do it," Akemi's eyes welled.

"But I know you're making this all up! You don't love me! I know you don't! I can feel it, you don't, you don't, you don't!"

"If I don't love you," Sasuke grit his teeth, Sakura was making this hard for him, since this was nothing like what he expected, "then why didn't I leave you, why didn't I just forget and _**not**_ go back to apologize? I could have instantly left you there, to lose all the respect the village had for you!"

Sasuke had a good point, but she couldn't believe it. Yes, she had joked about being the mother of his children when she was young and stupid, but she hadn't meant it literally. '_The last thing, the last thing you told her Sasuke nii-san! It will unlock her memories! What did you tell her before I performed my justu?_' Akemi's voice echoed inside Sasuke's mind.

He closed his eyes and thought hard trying to remember, '"_I love you, and anything I do is only to protect you, don't you forget that."'_

"Saku-" Sasuke started before he got a hard hit to the face.

"You bastard! How dare you put me through all of what you just told me and then cast me away, I wouldn't have minded living with you here in hiding, but nooo! What did you do? Wipe my memory clean and send me back to Konoha, where I would continue suffering, continue beating myself up for letting you become one of Orochimaru's subordinates!" Sakura yelled. "You-you, I can't stand you. You made me miss the first five years of their lives Sasuke-kun! How can they accept me now? And can you even imagine how I felt when I saw you had kids? I was heart broken! I still find it hard to believe you love me, you could have done all of those things just because you **cared** about me, not **loved** me!"

"Calm down Sakura!" Sasuke ordered.

"This is getting real good!" Naruto and Akemi munched faster on the popcorn.

Sakura was not going to calm down, she was fuming, and now she needed to release her anger, she started throwing punches at Sasuke, who managed to dodge most of them, but got hit at least once every four hits. So the ratio was more or less 1:4 hits. In other words, out of every four hits one would be successful.

"So how do you want to bury him?" Naruto asked Itachi.

Itachi gave Naruto an annoyed look, but then Sasuke dodged a punch and it landed on the ground, sending huge chunks or earth flying into the air.

"Well at least that gives me less digging to do when I start to make the pool," Akemi commented.

"I'm thinking six feet under soil," Itachi agreed with Naruto.

"With crimson and black flowers in the design of a sharingan, and some in the design of the Uchiha clan fan logo!" Akemi suggested.

"That sounds nice," Naruto nodded.

"You are quite the creative one," Itachi ruffled Akemi's hair messing it up.

POW! BAM! Sakura landed to very hard hits on Sasuke; leaving purple marks on his cheek, arm, and chest.

" GYAAAAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO _**MY**_ SASUKE-KUN!" A shrill cry was heard from the side lines.

On that happy note, Akemi appeared next to Karin, owner of the shrill cry.

"Listen ugly if I miss anything more you are dead," Akemi threatened her tone deadly enough to send chills through Karin's body.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! With one final whack Akemi calmed down and returned up to the roof.

"Mental Note: Never give Akemi a frying pan," Naruto told Itachi with wide circle eyes.

Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Akemi looked at Naruto funny.

"Because," he pointed to the blood on the pan, sweat dropping.

"Oh, eheheheheheh," Akemi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "looks I can't use this to make scrambled eggs anymore."

Sakura then noticed Sasuke was off guard and punched him once, twice, then she dashed quickly behind him and elbowed him into the ground. Sasuke landed on the ground and slid all the way until his back hit one of the trees surrounding the clearing where his house was. He coughed out some blood, and winced, she could really punch. As Sakura approached him, he couldn't help but think about how strong she had gotten. With that in mind Sasuke smirked up at her. Sakura punched him, but Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards onto his lap. When she landed, he squeezed her arms in a tight and binding hug. Yes, she was stuck in place.

"Gah! LET GO OF **ME**!" Sakura kicked and squirmed, but to no avail.

"Ooh, feisty, Sasuke sure knows how to pick his women," Itachi commented.

"Watch who you're calling feisty," Akemi held up the blood stained frying pan.

"Sasuke is really lucky that Lee isn't here, no wait, Lee is actually very, _**very**_, lucky he isn't here to discover that 'His Beautiful Youthful Cherry blossom' actually had children, and that the guy she _**used**_ to love is finally telling her he loves her back," Naruto sighed, "sheesh teme why complicate your life so much?"

"Are you sure that is Sasuke?" Itachi whispered to Akemi.

"Yup! To think that he wanted to kill you not so long ago!" Akemi answered.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Sakura sobbed. "Please just let me go."

"Sakura listen to me," Sasuke whispered into her ear, "I never wanted this to happen, if you want details, listen, we both headed to the same bar, you had too much Saké and I had too many foreign alcoholic beverages."

"I still ca-can't believe Akemi would do such a thing," Sakura boiled, "LET GO OF ME! I WANNA HAVE A GO AT HER! SHE IS SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!"

"Kyaa!" Akemi chocked on the soda she was drinking.

The two guys beside her snickered. BAM! BAM! "Et-t-t," Itachi and Naruto rubbed the back of their heads where a bump had formed.

"Hmph," Akemi puffed.

"I'll let you have a go at her, just let me talk to you Sakura," Sasuke struggled to hold her down, "listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Sakura, why would I want to hurt you if I love you?"

Sakura snorted, signaling she didn't believe him, "Bullshit."

Naruto then choked on his soda, and spit it out onto Itachi. He then started laughing and coughing uncontrollably, "W-hay to g-oh, Saukura-ch-ch-an!"

Itachi who was disgusted with this sticky soda that soaked him started chasing Naruto on the roof of the house. Akemi looked up from the camera, and her right eye twitched. Well we all know what she did next. BAM! BAM! You just gotta love that frying pan, well not if you're Itachi, Naruto, or Karin.

"Shut up idiots, I wanna hear what he's gonna say!" Akemi scolded them.

They all sat back down, but this time Itachi took his Akatsuki coat off.

"Sakura, I don't want you to believe me, I need you to believe me," Sasuke told her.

"God teme sure is corny," Naruto noted.

"Has he been reading those stupid books Ino gave me, that I left here?" Akemi wondered aloud.

"It was embarrassing for me to admit to you how I truly felt when we were on the same team. Back then I had no idea what all these weird feelings and emotions towards you were. Until I had this crazy thought, 'cute.' After that I kept on rejecting the truth, and running away from it. When I was gonna leave, you just came up and told me you loved me, why did you have to do that?"

"To stop you from leaving, I knew it wouldn't matter to you, but I hoped-"

"It would work on me?" Sasuke interrupted her.

Sakura nodded.

"It did, but I ran away from my feelings, and they chased me. You were unconscious, so you don't know this, but I kissed your forehead when I set you down on that bench," Sasuke told her.

A blush crept on to Sakura's face. "Dang it! I can't hear anymore!" Naruto exclaimed.

"None of us can, just watch and see their expressions!" Akemi yelled and him.

"I'm happy I left you, I was the reason you wouldn't train as much as you do now, the reason why you couldn't grow stronger. When I left, you well, look at house strong you are now," Sasuke showed her his bruised cheek.

Sasuke loosened his grip; and Sakura put her hand on it and it glowed green. When she removed it, his cheek was back to normal. "I can already tell I did a really good job at hiding my love for you, because no matter how many times I tell you I love you, you say I don't. Just accept it Sakura, I love yo- what are you doing?" Sasuke stared at her confused as she turned around to face him.

"I love the way you say my name," Sakura smiled up at him, "and I still love you."

She gave him a hug. That surprised Sasuke, but he quickly hugged her back. Cheers and w00ts! were heard from the spectators, Akemi, Itachi, and Naruto. Naruto was doing a dog whistle, "yeah teme! I always knew you had it in you!"

"That's why you were asking me how we should bury him," Itachi replied sarcastically.

"Why you!" Naruto was about to hit him, when he decided against it.

"W00T! W00T! Way to go Sasuke nii-san!" Akemi cheered.

Itachi just clapped and smirked proudly at his little brother. Sasuke would have rolled his eyes, but he had to maintain his Uchiha reputation. Akemi stared nervously at Sakura, who just smiled back at her. Naruto and Itachi walked down the stairs into the house and out. Akemi stayed behind to put away the camera and clean up the popcorn and drinks.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It was night time, and Akemi had picked the kids up from and old lady friend's house. "You're sleeping here with us," Sasuke told Sakura.

"Thank you, but do you even have room for me?" Sakura asked.

"Of course we do!" Akemi chirped from the kitchen where she was making a light salad for dinner.

Sasuke noticed the color of her eyes. She knew what he was thinking. "Akemi can you help me pack? We're heading back to Konoha tomorrow," Sasuke told her.

"W-What really?" Akemi stammered almost dropping the knife she was holding.

"That's awesome teme! Here, I'll take the kids with me really early in the morning," Naruto offered.

"It'll make it easier for us to pack then, and they'll be able to see more of Konoha and fit in faster," Akemi agreed.

"Fine," Sasuke gave in.

"YAY!" The kids dashed in. "We are going to go pack up right now!"

"Oh! What a second let me go get you some bags!" Akemi dropped the knife washed her hands and dashed down into the basement.

"Sakura-sensei, I'm so happy that you're our *Kaa-san," Emi dashed up to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"Me too!" Sora dashed to Sakura and gave her a hug along with his sister.

"And I'm happy that you're my children," Sakura smiled compassionately as she them a hug.

"Sora, Emi! I got your bags!" Akemi called to them.

"Tomorrow you get to see the place where Tou-san and me were born and grew up!" Sakura told them.

"Hai!" They called before running to get their bags from Akemi.

When they left a sniff could be heard from Sakura. "You see, they accepted you," Sasuke told her.

"Alright, I'm gonna go pack up my camp, and tomorrow, Sakura-chan will pack up what she has in the teacher's dorm, and we will finally head back to Konoha!" Naruto cheered.

Half an hour later, everyone was seated on the table and Akemi was serving them salad, they wanted to eat something light before bed. That's when Itachi noticed something on Akemi's right ring finger. "Akemi is that an engagement ring?" Itachi asked her.

"Wha-" Akemi looked at him with her jaw hanging open.

'_How did he notice it?_' Akemi wondered.

"NANI?" Everyone looked at Akemi, completely shocked.

"Akemi," Sasuke started.

"Explain," Sakura continued.

"Yourself," Naruto finished.

"I never knew Team 7 could communicate through telepathy," Akemi stated sarcastically.

"What's wrong if Auntie has a ring on?" Sora asked innocently.

"I think it means, she joined some sort of ninja group," Emi guessed.

"Yeah, yeah that's it, Akemi you should have told us before you did!" Sakura looked at her sternly.

"Off to bed," Sasuke told his children.

"Aww, but Tou-san," They whined.

"Come on you need your rest, we're going to get up extra early to get to Konoha at a good time!" Naruto smiled at them.

"*Osumenasai!" The kids chirped and dashed up the stairs.

"Alright, now you can explain to us who are you marrying?" Sakura faced Akemi.

"Ummmm, I'm not telling," Akemi crossed her arms and looked in the other direction.

"Yes you are," Naruto looked at his spiritual sister, "don't you trust us, aren't we like a family?"

"Shouldn't you tell your family everything?" Sasuke pressed.

'_Who's crazy enough to want to marry her?' _Sasuke thought.

"Well look who's talking," Akemi replied sarcastically.

"Akemi can't you just tell us who you're marrying?" Sakura asked clearly annoyed.

"No."

"Listen here you-" Sakura was about to punch Akemi.

"We'll find out when we go to the village anyway, so there's no point in interrogating her," Sasuke told Sakura.

Akemi nodded in agreement and Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style. "Gah! Sasuke-kun! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura blushed.

"Carrying you," Sasuke sounded like he was stating the obvious, which he was.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun."

"I'm doing you a favor."

"It's embarrassing!"

"Well, I like it when you blush, how else will I get you to blush?"

Sakura gave up there and her cheeks flared red. Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's chest as he walked up the stairs. "You still haven't told me where I'll be sleeping," Sakura pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke smirked deviously.

Sakura looked up at him with a confused look. "You still have some clothes here from before your stomach grew," Sasuke told her.

Sakura blushed crimson when he said "before your stomach grew." Sasuke entered her room and set her feet down on the ground and walked up to his closet. "Here," Sasuke handed her a satin pajama, it had a plain red t-shirt with black pants with red and white polka dots all over them.

"Arigato," Sakura headed towards, "umm where's the bathroom?"

Sasuke just walked out of the room and closed the door behind him in response. Sakura was slightly annoyed with him, but she changed into her pajamas and told Sasuke it was okay for him to come in. "So where will I be sleeping?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke pointed to the bed behind him. "NANI?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Funny, you had no problem sleeping next to me six years ago," Sasuke said pulling his shirt of.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. She soon regretted staring at him and looked away, folding her arms across her chest trying her best to maintain her blush.

"I didn't keep my shirt on back then either," Sasuke noted, making Sakura blush a maroon color, "come on Sakura don't you want to go to sleep?"

"I can't sleep next to you!"

Sasuke gave her back an irritated look, "When we get married, which we will, you will be sleeping next to me on the same bed too."

Sakura couldn't believe what Sasuke was telling her, so she turned around. "Are you serious?" She asked astonished.

Sasuke nodded.

"Fine."

Sakura got into bed but she didn't dare face Sasuke.

"Osumenasai," Sasuke said.

"Osumenasai," Sakura replied before drifting off into the bliss of sleep.

**HAHA! Finally it is finito! Now to all of you out there, thanks a million for all the review, and can you believe, I NEVER EVER WATCHED NARUTO SHIPPUDEN? Bye! Bye!**

**Japanese words:**

**Konbawa:** Good Evening

**Gomen****:** (Short for Gomenasai)

**Teme:** Bastard

**Nii-sama:** very respectful way of referring to a brother (or cousin in this case)

**Nii-san: **referral to a brother

**Aniki:** big brother

**Nani: **what

**Hai: **yes

**Tou-san: **father

**Ichi:** one

**Henge no jutsu: **transformation jutsu

**Katana: **sword

**Kaa-san:** Mother

**Osumenasai:** formal way of saying good night.


	9. Preparations Complete

**Japanese words translated at the end!**

Chapter 9: Preparations Complete

Sakura awoke in the same position she had fallen asleep in. She could hear Sasuke's light breathing behind her as she started to remember what happened last night. She would have giggled in excitement at the fact that Sasuke had declared he loved her, but she controlled herself.

Sakura turned around slowly to face the calm face of Uchiha, Sasuke. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. She couldn't even bring herself to imagine him as the criminal he was. She did not want to know what was going to happen to him and Itachi when they went back to Konoha.

"So you finally woke up eh?" Sasuke's voice startled Sakura.

"You were awake?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Hn."

"I can't believe that you're finally coming back to Konoha," Sakura turned onto her back.

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed.

"But you won't be on team 7," Sakura faked a sigh while sitting up.

"Why not?" Sasuke arched his brows as he sat up.

Sakura decided to play with him a little, she just had to see if he really did love her. "Because," Sakura sighed dreamily, her eyelashes fluttering, "Sai's on the team."

"You really should meet Sai, he's such an amazing artist," Sakura went on dreamily.

'_Sai eh? When we get back to Konoha they'll have two reasons for throwing me into jail, 1. I'm a criminal and a traitor,_' Sasuke thought venomously.

"So you guys managed to find a replacement?" Sasuke asked with his usual monotone voice.

'_Damn bastard! What a fake!_' Sakura fumed, but she maintained her composure in front of Sasuke.

'_2. I will be imprisoned for the murder of this "Sai,"'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura then became aware of the murderous aura forming around Sasuke. "Awww, Jealous Sasuke-kun?" She poked him

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you are, you are!"

"Shouldn't you be more mature for a woman who is 24?"

"I could be saying the same thing," Sakura pouted and folded her arms over her chest giving Sasuke her back, "stubbornly refusing the fact that you're jealous hmph!"

Meanwhile behind the door…

Akemi's cheeks were full of air and her hands were pressuring Naruto's mouth, and Itachi was sitting there with legs crossed and smirking. Akemi's eyes were a deep purple changing back to their original golden state as she finished narrating the thoughts going on in the room in front of them. Akemi and Naruto then held their breath and ran as lightly as possible away from the door and out the corridor window, they ran to the trees and burst out laughing. "That-was-close," Naruto breathed out before collapsing in a laughing fit again.

Akemi merely nodded as she tried to contain her uncontrollable laughing and giggling.

.Hic.

Naruto and Akemi had been laughing so hard they started to hiccup.

"OI!"

Akemi and Naruto froze, silent, the hairs on their heads and necks standing up. They were so scared that their hiccups had ceased.

"*H-hai S-Sasuke-*nii-san," Akemi gave him a nervous smile.

"*Urusai! You'll wake up Karin if you keep laughing like that!" Sasuke scolded them.

"To think that he's a father," Naruto murmured.

Akemi bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "I'm gonna go in and make breakfast," Akemi gave a goofy smile before dashing into the house.

Back in Sasuke's room…

"What do you think they were laughing at?" Sasuke asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura replied getting out of bed.

"You're not."

"Then why are you asking?" Sakura shot back as she started to fix the bed.

Sasuke decided to be a gentleman and help her. They finished up quickly and Sakura decided to go wake the children up, or at least see them while they were sleeping.

When Sakura was about to open the door Itachi took his leave and concealed himself inside the room he was residing in before he decided to spy on his little brother. He watched as Sakura walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, before opening his door and pulling her in giving Sakura no time to react. She was surprised to see Itachi. "*Ohayo gozaimusu Itachi-san," Sakura greeted nervously.

Itachi continued to observe her. He was interested in why his little brother had chosen this woman and not any other one. He knew she had a temper, he also know she was strong, and of course she was a medical ninja, it was obvious, because she was Haruno, Sakura. He had seen women more attractive than her, but most of them couldn't tell the difference between a shuriken and a kunai. He approved of her.

Sakura was starting to get annoyed with Itachi staring at her. She had to admit he was handsome. Yes he and Sasuke were _**very**_ attractive and they both had fangirls, except that Sasuke's were louder and most of them had much less self respect. "I-Itachi-san?" Sakura stuttered uncomfortably.

"I guess I must respect my brother's choice in women," Itachi thought aloud.

Sakura gave him an annoyed look and her right eye twitched. "That's a compliment, I'm going to enjoy having you as a sister-in-law," Itachi smirked at her, "so stop being so formal with me, Sakura."

"OI! Don't go calling me Sakura! Or is it that you don't respect me?" Sakura fumed.

**(Akemi's Note **(Not Author's Note :P)**: In Japan calling people by their names without adding an honorific (–san, –kun, –chan) is found disrespectful unless you are very close to that person.)**

"Like I said we're going to be like brother and sister, so no need to be so formal," Itachi chuckled making Sakura blush.

"Pardon me," Sakura excused herself and exited the room as quickly as possible.

'_What was that all about?_' Sakura wondered clearly annoyed.

Sakura walked down the stairs as quickly as she could. Sasuke saw her going down the stairs and Itachi smirking in her direction. Sasuke stared at his brother full of curiosity. "In case you were wondering," Itachi started not looking at Sasuke, "I was inspecting my future sister-in-law."

"Your point?"

"Nice choice," Itachi smirked at Sasuke.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Want help?" Sakura asked Akemi.

"Nah, I do this all the time," Akemi told her.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped as he entered the house.

"Shhh, Naruto!"

"Sorry."

"Hey Sakura-chan, why don't you go wake Emi and Sora up?" Akemi suggested.

"Sure, I was going to anyway, I forgot why I came down here in the first place," Sakura said confused.

Going up the stairs she saw Itachi and Sasuke staring at each other in silence. When Itachi turned to look at her she focused on Sasuke to rid herself of her embarrassment. She then walked between them into Sora's room. Sakura was surprised at what she saw, but, it was still cute. She remembered that there had been an odd storm yesterday, Emi must have been scared; because Sora was sleeping on his right side with Emi curled in a ball, clinging tightly to his arm out of fear. "Awwwww," Sakura purred under her breath.

"Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun, come see this!" Sakura poked her head out of the door whispering excitedly.

The two Uchihas followed Sakura into the room and saw the cute sight. "I just don't have the heart to wake them up," Sakura whispered.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"*Teme~ ha~s a hea~rt! Teme~ ha~s a hea~rt! Teme~ ha~s a hea~rt! Teme~ ha~s a hea~rt!" Naruto sung his way up the stairs, bouncing on hit tip-toes, with Akemi tailing behind him giggling.

Sasuke felt like pounding Naruto but knew he **must** keep his composure; he absolutely **must** keep his composure. Naruto stopped singing as he reached the top floor. He and Akemi noticed everyone standing outside of Sora's room, curious they went over there. "Awwwww," Akemi purred.

Everyone nodded. They were all in agreement. Sadly enjoying the moment was not something they could do. "Akemi, Akemi! The ugly thing hanging on the tree woke up!" Akemi's little summoned red panda appeared.

Akemi looked like she was going to burst out laughing, and so did Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke merely smirked in amusement. "I'll be right there, thanks Rusty," Akemi smiled.

When Akemi left, a smell trailed into the room. Sniff. Sniff. "BROWNIES!" Emi jumped.

"Urusai! You're so loud Emi!" Sora scolded as he tried to go back to sleep. "There's nothing nice about sweets anyway."

"He is a miniature of you without even trying," Itachi smirked.

Emi just stared at everyone with a questioning look, why would they be smiling? "Why are you all smiling?" Emi asked.

"No reason, come on, I think auntie really did make brownies this time," Sasuke led Emi out of the room.

"I now see how he is a father," Naruto nodded his head.

"WAAAAAH! NO! NO! NOT THAT CURSED FRYING PAN AGAIN! LOOK- LOOK IT STILL HAS MY BLOOD ON IT!" Karin's screech filled the room.

"I want to sleep!" Sora sat up looking all grumpy.

"I have an idea," Itachi told him.

"*Nani Itachi-*oji-san?" Sora looked at him half asleep.

"Do you wanna go hit the person who is making all the noise?"

"HAI!" Sora cheered completely awake by the idea.

"Come with me."

Itachi led Sora down the stairs and into the lawn where Akemi and Karin where going head-to-head.

"Shut up already! I pity Sasuke nii-san for having to put up with you for so long," Akemi screamed at Karin, "now either quiet down or…"

Akemi noticed Karin's kitty face, what was she looking a-, oh there's Sora.

"He's cute isn't he?" Akemi asked Karin.

"Oh course he is! He looks just like Sasuke-kun!" Karin cheered.

"Auntie, can I have the pan please?" Sora asked Akemi.

"Well you see Sora-kun, I need it r-,"

"Give him the pan Akemi," Itachi ordered.

"Sure, here you go," Akemi handed Sora the pan.

Karin was in fact stupid enough to think that Sora had saved her; but as Sora took a batting pose, she had second thoughts.

"No, come on honey, I was tou-san's teammate, I helped him," Karin attempted to stop him.

"I heard tou-san hated you, so I hate you too," Sora said about to swing.

"No, no, it's only the pink-haired girl that hates me!" Karin told him squirming in her ties.

"Well, if Sakura-sensei hates you, I still hate you too," Sora said with a pout.

"She just hates me because tou-san likes me!" Karin told him.

"Lies," Akemi coughed, sadly Sora didn't hear her.

"But tou-san like Sakura-sensei more, and she hates you, so I, I" Sora stared of into space thinking, "I don't care, I don't like you and I don't hate you, I just want to hit you."

"*Nani?" Karin's eyes turned into saucers.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Karin was fortunate that Sora hadn't aimed for her head, which had already received two smacks from Akemi.

"He hits pretty hard, doesn't he?" Itachi asked Akemi.

Akemi nodded and smiled, "he's gonna be a great ninja someday!"

Sora looked at them cheerfully, "really?"

"Oh yes, just like Itachi-*nii-sama, over here," Akemi smiled.

"But I wanna be like tou-san," Sora whined.

"Ah-okay, you'll be just like tou-san!" Akemi continued to smile.

Itachi looked slightly offended, but he didn't show it. Akemi started to walk towards the house. Five minutes later she came back with a plate full of food. "I know you're hungry. Even though Sasuke-nii-san doesn't like you much, you're still human, and I'm sorry for your poor treatment," Akemi said quickly before setting the plate on the ground.

Itachi took Sora back to the house and left Akemi with Karin. "But next time if you don't want to land in the same situation, don't sleep next to Sasuke-nii-san," Akemi winked at Karin, "I'm gonna let you down, but don't go running into the house, or you'll land up tied up again."

Akemi freed Karin, who felt sore all over. Akemi offered to heal her, but she refused. Akemi insisted, and so Karin let her. Karin ate the whole plate without a word when she was finished she thanked Akemi for the food. "*A-arigatou," Karin looked away flustered, "but Sasuke-kun really is a good cook eh?"

"I cooked it," Akemi replied bluntly.

"Eh?" Karin looked surprised.

"Don't judge me by my appearance," Akemi folded her arms across her chest.

It was then that Karin decided to look at Akemi. Surprisingly enough, Akemi was still in her pajamas. She looked at her hair in a messy flower shape bun, her golden eyes, and her black and gold pajamas. Her opinion of this girl was, stupid. She would have never thought that, wait, "Kizuma, Akemi?" Karin asked.

"Hai."

"_**The**_ Kizuma, Akemi?" Karin pressed.

"Hai," Akemi answered in monotone.

"The Kizuma, Akemi that has that freaky demon in her? The one that out-smarted the Akatsuki?"

"Hai, I even defeated one or two top rank criminals, and was able to conceal Sasuke-*nii's location for five years," Akemi told Karin.

"You look nothing like what I expected, the threat that everyone was talking about, you it can't be you," Karin continued.

"That's what most think," Akemi sighed, "when they first see me."

"How on earth did Sasuke-kun find you?" Karin asked. "We never ran into you."

"Not as a team, no," Akemi smirked.

Karin gave her a puzzled look. "Sasuke-*nii met me when I was searching for him. I had been granted permission to look for him," Akemi's smirk took that of a wondrous look, "I had been told he was tall, had black hair, had black eyes, and carried a sword. Sadly I had absolutely no idea who he was when I first saw him. So I did the stupid thing a clueless person would do, since he didn't have a forehead protector on him I asked him, 'do you know where I can find Uchiha, Sasuke?'"

Karin stifled a laugh. "It's okay laugh, it is funny," Akemi encouraged her.

Karin giggled a little, but then asked, "why were you so keen on finding him?"

"Oh, I call him 'Sasuke-nii-san', for a reason, he's my cousin," Akemi replied.

"Really?"

"Yep. Anyway, he smirked at me and I decided to study him, tall, black hair, black eyes, I spotted sword he fit the description, but they never told me he _**wasn't**_ ugly, I thought he was ugly, but he was actually handsome, don't tell him I _**used**_ to think that, he went all cocky on me and said, 'you sure are stupid, looks like Naruto isn't the only idiot there,' I was sooo close to killing him then," Akemi fumed, "I answered him saying, 'Uchiha, Sasuke, tall, black hair, black eyes, carries a sword, information I must add when describing you, cocky jackass.'"

"Now he wanted to kill you."

"Absolutely, but then I decided to explain how I was his cousin, and then I decided to pledge part of my loyalty to him, and then he didn't kill me and when he _**really**_ needed me to wipe away Sakura-chan's memories of pregnancy he was able to get me to do it," Akemi smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Karin asked her suddenly.

"Because even though this sounds stupid, I believe that everyone, except Orochimaru and Kabuto, has good in them. So maybe if we take you back to Konoha you can be a Konoha ninja, I'll try my best to help you from getting condemned," Akemi smiled warmly, "and I also feel bad for smacking you 'till you bled."

"You're too soft for a ninja, but still, you're a good person, unlike what people say about you," Karin said.

Akemi got up and Karin followed her. '_Damn this girl, why is it, why do I feel so at ease about her, why does she seem so trustable?_' Karin thought annoyed. They walked in on everybody having breakfast in quiet. "Dang it's quiet in here! Naruto, what happened to making breakfast lively?" Akemi asked Naruto. "Oh Sasuke-nii, Sora will make a fine ninja, I'm telling you he sure has power in his swings!"

"I definitely have to agree with that," Karin walked in.

"SHE'S FREED HERSELF! AKEMI WHY DIDN'T YOU TIE HER UP BETTER?" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Urusai Naruto, I untied her," Akemi groaned.

"Wha- d-did you just call me 'Naruto', without the '-kun'? THAT'S AN IMPROVEMENT!" Naruto celebrated ecstatic.

Akemi gave him a weary smile, "Arigato **Naruto**."

Karin noticed How Sora and Emi were sitting the left of Sasuke and that Sakura was sitting to the right of Sasuke. She missed being in the same team with him, but now with his kids, she would never be able to get Sasuke, she now felt miserable. And she discovered that Sasuke loved another woman, which adds to her misery. Oh well, such was life; and she was not going to give up yet, hell with the mother, she _**deserved**_ him so much _**more**_ than any other girl..

"You do know that you're running _**extremely**_ late right Naruto? Or are you planning to go with us?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Actually I decided it would be best if we all traveled together," Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"It does sound safer," Itachi commented.

"True," Akemi noted before taking a seat and putting some food on her plate.

"Konoha, the name sounds so foreign doesn't it brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Aah," Sasuke agreed.

"Hey Karin, you do know that you can sit down right?" Akemi asked her patting on the seat next to her.

"Um, no thanks," Karin bent down and whispered to Akemi, "where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right," Akemi gestured.

"Thank you."

Akemi merely nodded and finished eating before picking her plate up and placing it gently into the sink. "Excuse me, but I have a lot of packing to do," Akemi excused herself.

"Sora, did you have fun hitting the woman with the red hair?" Sasuke asked his son.

Sora did not shrink away but puffed out his chest triumphantly folding his arms in front of it and said, "Now she knows not to wake me up from my sleep!"

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged smirks, Sakura suppressed a giggle, and Naruto clamped his hands to his mouth not to laugh. Emi was a different story. "YOU BIG MEANIE! YOU HURT HER AND YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT?" Emi scolded Sora flailing her arms in the air.

Sora folded his arms across his chest, "It's her fault! I was having an awesome dream and she interrupted it."

"You're still a meanie," Emi pouted.

"What were you dreaming about that made you so angry to wake up?" Sakura asked Sora.

"I was dreaming that I was a great ninja like tou-san and that I saved Emi from a big scary monster!" Sora boasted.

"Like you'll ever be as good as tou-san," Emi snorted.

"*NANI?" Sora turned angrily towards his sister.

"Tou-san is too awesome a ninja for you to be like him," Emi stated calmly eating placing a forkful of her breakfast into her mouth.

"You won't even be able to be a ninja, you're too weak, and you're a _girl_," Sora smirked at his sister.

'_God a five year old smirking, he's definitely got those arrogant Uchiha genes,_' Sakura thought irritated.

"And what's wrong with being a female ninja?" Sakura asked Sora.

Sora looked in her direction, "There are female ninjas?"

"Oh yeah, you got Sakura-chan over here, and my dear Hinata-chan, and Tsunade no baa-chan," Naruto shivered remembering her strength, "yeah baa-chan is super strong she's the Hokage, which means she's the strongest in the village."

"A female ninja, the strongest?" Sora seemed dazed.

"Well, we female ninjas are called kunoichis," Sakura told Sora.

"You see, I'm gonna be stronger than you, and then _I'll _save _you_," Emi poked at Sora.

"OI! SASUKE-NII-SAN! ARE YOU SURE WANT THIS OLD THING? I THINK IT WOULD BE WISE TO THROW IT AWAY!" Akemi leaned on the railing of the stairs and dangled his sword down.

"Akemi, how many times have I told you that **I. Will. Not. Throw. My. Sword. Away**," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"OH AND DO YOU WANT YOUR UCHIHA CLAN MARK UNDERWEAR?" Akemi called from the bedroom.

Naruto tried not to laugh, yes he tried, he tried oh-so hard not to laugh but it ended in vain. "! God, Sasuke I had no idea you loved her clan so much that you actually had underwear with the Uchiha clan mark on it!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was very annoyed, you could tell from his posture, he had his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes closed tight, and he was tense all over. Sakura's giggling and Itachi's smirk didn't help his mood much either.

"OI SASUKE-NII-SAAAAN!" Akemi sang, "DO YOU WANT YOUR SAKURA-CHAN PLUSHIE TOO?"

Sasuke's head twitched, and he got up and climbed the stairs, leaving a dying-of-laughter Naruto downstairs. "Tou-san has weird things from when he was a little kid like us neh?" Emi asked Sora, who nodded in agreement.

Just then Karin came out of the bathroom. She looked at Naruto who was fell of his chair laughing and Sakura laughing, just not as loudly. "How dare you two laugh at him!" Karin scolded them.

"We're not laughing at Sasuke, we're laughing at his possessions," Sakura corrected Karin, then she looked at Naruto, "and I guess we're also laughing at him."

Just then Akemi dashed down the stairs holding a pair of blue underwear with the Uchiha clan mark all over it, and a very nicely stitched doll of Sakura. "Kyaa! Don't kill me! I was just having fun!" Akemi whined running out into the backyard Sasuke on her tail.

While running Akemi put the stuff under her arms and went on doing a rushed hand sign. "Kyaa!" She jumped barely missing a punch.

Akemi landed on thin air and she jumped on thin air until she was out of reach and sat down breathing in and out heavily. "When you get down here Akemi, you'll regret ever entering my room!" Sasuke threatened.

"Yep most definitely," Akemi nodded, "here's your underwear and plushie," Akemi tossed them down.

Sasuke caught them and walked into the house angrily. Naruto had finally stopped laughing, Karin didn't look as mad, and Sakura was sitting quietly finishing up her breakfast. Sasuke climbed up the stairs and put his belongings back neatly into the closet, only to pull out his underwear and place in into his traveling bag. He sighed, man Akemi was annoying, but that was just how she was, he was living with it. He felt arms hug him from the behind along with soft giggling, Sakura. "I would have never dared to do this if we were younger," she laughed.

"Well we're not young any more, now are we?" Sasuke removed her arms. "Go pack up and resign so you can go back to Konoha."

"*Hai," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to go dressed like that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No, umm, when I woke up my clothes weren't in the same place, where are they Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke held the clothes out, but when Sakura made a motion to take them he raised them. "How un-Uchiha like," Sakura pouted.

"Living with Akemi a few days each month for five years makes you this way," Sasuke defended himself.

Sakura tried to take them again, "Okay, come on now Sasuke-kun, stop playing around."

Sakura started to jump for them again and again. "Sasuke-kun," she whined, "Please give me my clothes back!"

"Come on Sakura, you're a shinobi, get them," Sasuke told her.

"I will," Sakura focused chakra to her feat and jumped, but Sasuke swung them away, and since she was too close to Sasuke, she lost her balance and toppled down onto him, but she paid it no mind, she was too focused on getting her clothes back.

Sakura kept on reaching for them, but Sasuke kept on moving them away from her. "Damn it Sasuke!" Sakura placed one of her hands on his chest to reach her clothes, and only then did she notice their position.

"KYAAA!" Sakura jumped off of him and swiped her clothes before _**attempting**_ to run away.

"Where are you going Sa-ku-ra?" He taunted hugging her from behind.

Sakura groaned in annoyance. "Neh Sasuke-kun, you'll let me go won't you?" Sakura said putting on an innocent face.

To Sasuke, Sakura looked plain adorable, but she wasn't going to make him let go just by acting sweet. Sasuke hugged Sakura even tighter. Sakura got the best idea, maybe she could embarrass him even more than before. But she never got the chance, Naruto burst through the door. '_Crap,_' Sasuke thought.

'_Save me Naruto!_' Sakura mentally begged.

"Oh~, teme~, now I know how you have kids!" Naruto wriggled his brows.

"Poor nii-san has become a Team 7 laughing stock," Akemi walked in holding bags to pack, paying the scene no mind.

Sasuke merely released Sakura who ran to Naruto and flung her arms around him, "Arigato Naruto, I could have never gotten out of that without hurting Sasuke-kun if it weren't for you!"

"Um, Sakura-chan, I'm married remember?" Naruto choked, before he noticed Sasuke eying them, shooting him a death glare.

"Urusai Naruto! You're my big brother now shut up and hug your little sister!" Sakura scolded.

"Hai. Hai, little sister" Naruto hugged Sakura back.

Akemi walked out of the room with two bags full of Sasuke and his children's must have belongings. Sakura followed her and Naruto was about to step out when he was dragged back in by his collar. "Do you know how much I want to kill you?" Sasuke asked him calmly.

"Aww, you love Sakura-chan _**that**_ much!" Naruto taunted despite the situation he was in.

"So what if I do?" Sasuke said in monotone.

"You damn bastard!" Naruto dared to punch Sasuke. "You leave her and now you say you love her, it's your fault she didn't like me when we were younger! But of course I love Hinata-chan much more, well I mean after I figured out that my love for Sakura-chan was that of an older brother and his little sister, but still I am faithful to my beautiful Hinata-chan!"

"What are you blabbing about *dobe?"

"Urusai teme!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Don't scream so loud, unlike you, my children have manners."

"Yeah that Akemi taught them," Naruto coughed.

Sasuke and Naruto now were glaring at each other to see who could out-glare the other.

"OI! NARUTO! GET YOUR B—GET DOWN HERE AND PACK UP YOUR CAMP!" Akemi yelled angrily.

When Akemi got no response she stormed up the stairs and opened the door, "We wanna get to Konoha before sunset, or at least close to it!"

That's when she noticed the glare contest; she stepped in and glared right back at Sasuke. Gold clashed with obsidian. "You've been practicing," Sasuke commented.

"Yup, now Naruto go pack up," Akemi ordered not turning away from Sasuke.

"Hai," Naruto groaned, he hated packing.

Naruto trudged out of the room oh so slowly, trying his best to delay his date with packing his bag. Akemi wasn't going to lose to Sasuke, but she really didn't have time for this, so she gave Sasuke the signal and they both looked away at the same time. They had a number of glare-offs, Akemi usually lost, but in the past two years, they developed a signal as to when to turn away, because they would get bored, or they'd have work to do, or whatever.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Now everyone was finally packed up and sitting in the living room waiting for Sakura to show up. Sasuke was the only person aside from Sakura who wasn't present in the living room. Sasuke was sitting on one of the two cherry blossom trees thinking.

"Brother," Sasuke looked to see Itachi walk towards him.

"I remember, back when you were no taller than Sora, you saw a girl stare at me and giggle," Itachi smirked, "you asked me why she was giggling, and I told you that it's because she liked me, you went ahead and said, 'Nii-san, I don't like girls, they're so icky!'"

Sasuke smirked. "I guess they're not as icky as they were before," Itachi taunted.

Sasuke just kept quiet and said nothing. "OI! SAKURA-CHAN'S BACK!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's go, shall we?" Itachi nudged his head towards the house before walking away, Sasuke following him shortly afterward.

_**A/N: Dang that took a while eh? Sorry, been really busy! Any way, I have a preview, so keep reading, and I don't know much about Karin, so please tell me if you want me to get rid of her! Thank you for your patience!**_

_**Preview: **_

"**Hoh, you're cute," he put his hand on the table where Sakura was sitting, "so tell me sweetie have you seen a guy about six-feet tall with a sword, black hair, black eyes, and a really dull face like this," he made his face similar to that of Sasuke's.**

"**Why would that interest you?" Sakura looked back at him.**

"**Well you see, I heard he was in the Flame, but I didn't find him there, so I'm hunting him down you see," the strange man continued, leaning in closer to Sakura.**__

**Sasuke felt murderous, but he did well to hide it. "Tou-san, who's the guy with the big sword?" Sora whispered.**

"**An old teammate of mine," Sasuke whispered back.**

**Japanese Words:**

**Hai:** yes

**Nii-san****: **brother

**Urusai****:** shut up (it can also tell someone that they're noisy)

**Ohayo****: **Informal way of saying good morning

**Ohayo Gozaimasu****:** Formal way of saying good morning

**Teme****:** Bastard

**Oji-san****:** Uncle (in this context)

**Nii-sama****:** Very respectful way of calling a brother

**Nii:** (Short for Nii-san/Nii-sama) Informal way of referring to a brother (or sister-depends on the context)

**Arigatou****:** Thank you (formal way)

**Nani:** what

**Dobe****:** idiot


	10. Mist Swordsman

**All Japanese words will be translated at the end.**** All words with underlines will be defined at the end.**

Chapter 10

"Yosh! Emi, you ride on my back and Sora you go on Sasuke's back," Naruto gave the children commands and they instantly complied with no complaint.

"Akemi, give me one of those bags," Itachi tugged on one of the bags that Akemi was holding.

Akemi gave it to him and they all dashed off into the forest that surrounded the clearing. They had a small conversation with an occasional battle between the twins. "Nah nah! I get to ride on *Tou-san's back!" Sora stuck his tongue out at Emi who was on Naruto's back parallel to him. "BE QUIET SORA!" Emi yelled. "*Gomen Naruto-oji-san, what were you saying about your mission with Tou-san?"

Sora's eyes turned into saucers as he stared at Emi with jealousy. He pouted and leaned back against Sasuke's back. "You know Sakura-chan, if you stare at Emi and Sora, it looks like a black-haired version of you and Sasuke wearing green contacts are arguing," Naruto laughed, "though we all know you wanted to impress him so bad, that if he told you to jump off a cliff, you would willingly do it."

Sakura grit her teeth in frustration, she wasn't going to punch Naruto in front of Sora and Emi, nor was she going to swear in front of them either, when she could she would give Naruto a beating. "I'm not the same little girl any more Naruto," Sakura argued.

"I saw, you beat th-" Naruto started, only to be cut off by Sakura.

"Ah-ha, no need to discuss that, right **now**, maybe later."

Naruto understood and went back to telling Emi her story. Sakura who was still fuming, hit the branch she landed on so hard it cracked, and she lost her footing. Sasuke noticed this and whispered to Sora, "hold on tight."

Sora replied with a nod as he held on tighter. Sasuke then flipped onto the branch Sakura was formerly on before diving after her, catching her right before she hit the ground, and jumping from the ground up to the closest branch , and then onward, until he was parallel to Naruto once again. Sora then deemed it safe to put his hands to his next to his ears and stuck out his tongue at Emi. Sakura noticed Sasuke smirk at Sora's actions. "You know Sasuke-kun, you can put me down now," Sakura informed Sasuke.

"And if I don't feel like it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"There's no, 'if I don't feel like it'," Sakura attempted to copy his voice.

"Yes there is."

"Why do you want to carry me anyway, I'm just extra weight," Sakura pouted.

"Well, it's been five years Sakura, I want you as close to me as possible."

Naruto and Emi moved closer to Sasuke, Sora, and Sakura. Emi and Sora exchanged nods of understanding. "Sakura-sensei," little Sora poked his head above Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yes Sora-kun?" Sakura stopped glaring at Sasuke and tilted her head to face Sora.

"Are you and Tou-san, going to get married when we get to wherever it is we're going?" Emi asked for the both of them. "Because, you _**are**_ our *Kaa-san."

Sakura turned a bright red, before giggling nervously, "You have to ask your Tou-san that."

"Okay. Sora, ask Tou-san," Emi ordered.

"Why do I have to? You ask," Sora pouted.

"I already asked, it's your turn," Emi pouted back.

"Fine, Tou-san, marry Sakura-sensei," Sora demanded, "happy now?"

"And I want to be the flower girl!" Emi demanded.

Akemi and Itachi had come closer out of curiosity, and Akemi along with Naruto and a red Sakura was stifling a laugh. "Wow, Sasuke, your children are planning your wedding already," Naruto laughed.

"Who says my dad will let me marry Sasuke-kun?" Sakura frowned.

"Oh you don't want to marry me?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura.

"Talk to my dad first and then we'll see if my opinion counts is what I said," Sakura muttered angrily.

"Sora-chan, you know, when you ask someone a question, you say something like, 'Will you marry Sakura-sensei?' Okay?" Akemi smiled.

"Since when did you call me Sora-chan Auntie?" Sora pouted, looking back at his aunt.

"Since right now," Akemi replied.

Naruto then took off at a high speed in front of everyone doing flips and swinging on branches. It was fifteen minutes before he finally stopped and everyone caught up to find a giggling Emi thanking Naruto. Emi then stuck her tongue out at Sora. She then noticed that Naruto was panting. "Naruto-oji-san, are you thirsty?" Emi asked, placing her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Just a little bit, but it's not big deal," Naruto gave her a fatherly smile.

Emi didn't listen, instead she slightly opened her back-pack, taking her water bottle, and pulling it open. Her bottle was the type that was pulled at the drinking piece.

"Naruto-oji-san, open your mouth," Emi ordered, "please."

"Auntie-Akemi has been teaching you manners huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Hai!" Emi chirped. "Now please open your mouth."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Okay," Naruto opened his mouth.

Emi then squirted water from her bottle into Naruto's open mouth. "Do you feel better Naruto-oji-san?"

"Yes, thanks," Naruto smiled, "you know I have a daughter, that's about a year younger than you."

"*Honto?"

Naruto happily nodded in reply. "You know Sora, I have two boys that are about the same age as you too," Naruto called to Sora.

Sora who looked bored perked up, looking at Naruto excitedly, "Can I play with them? Naruto-oji-san?" Sora asked, a huge smile of excitement plastered to her face.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, time to put me down," Sakura smiled at him.

"Hn," Sasuke held on tighter.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but she saw Akemi, she lip-read, and found out just how to get out of Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke-kuuun, if you put me down, I'll give you a," Sakura gave Sasuke a little wink.

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow, but he still refused to put Sakura down. As much as Sakura wanted to be put down, she wouldn't deny that she _**loved**_ being in Sasuke's arms, she just didn't want him to get tired. The next two hours passed with no chit chat or comments, meaning that the group had been traveling for about three hours. "Tou-san, I need to go to the restroom," Sora said.

"We're stopping at the next town!" Sasuke told everyone, diving downwards.

"That's good, Emi was getting hungry," Naruto commented following Sasuke's lead.

Karin who had been surprisingly quiet during the trip followed. Akemi followed feeling insecure, but not knowing why. Itachi followed feeling very disturbed. Looking at Akemi, Itachi couldn't help but ask, "Do you feel it too?"

"Feel what?" Akemi furrowed her brows.

"We're being followed."

"That's why I feel so insecure."

Little did most of the group know, a water loving little ninja, had passed to the house in the Flame, and was now following them, about a half a mile behind. He was hunting down, his former criminal teammate, and he was doing rather well for a guy who was over an hour behind. He still remembered the ridiculous information he had received, Sasuke, _**the Uchiha, Sasuke**_, that ice-cold bastard with no emotions, had kids? Now he was sure that Kisame-*sempai, was crazy. However now that he was finally on there tails, he couldn't help but remember that house.

He had gone, to find Orochimaru's favorite toy, and for some reason he wasn't there; but he felt it, he had left not to long ago. Could he be going to Konoha? He despised Konoha, so why go back? Only one way to find out, he was going to have to ask Sasuke himself, and so he took off on the same trail that the Konoha group were currently on. He was going to find him and ask him questions, and get his answers.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The Konoha group landed right in front of the entrance to a city that was surrounded by trees. "Welcome to the town of *Moesashi," Akemi announced, "I've been to this town _**at least**_ twenty times on my way to the Flame."

"Well, take us to the best restaurant here," Sasuke ordered Akemi setting Sora and Sakura down on the ground.

"I would have told you that you were still treating me like a slave if Sora, didn't need to go to the bathroom," Akemi walked into the town furious.

Sasuke followed, rather annoyed. "She has a point you know," Sakura eyed Sasuke before walking past him.

Akemi walked them to a classic little Japanese restaurant. Well, it was classic on the outside, on the inside it had rows of booths on either side of the walls. The restaurant was like a small rectangular like box, meaning that there was only about two meters between the two booths, there was a balcony with tons of traditional Japanese dining seats, and that was why the booths were so close. Sasuke took Sora straight to the bathroom while the men took one booth, and the females (as Emi is still a girl) took a booth diagonal to the men. Emi was on the inside of the booth with her mother on the outer end, and Karin was trapped by Akemi, who was sitting on the outer side of the seat as well. Naruto and Itachi sat next to one another on the side of the booth that gave the women their backs.

A waitress in a peach kimono came to take their orders as soon as Sasuke and Sora headed out of the bathroom. Sora was walking behind his father. Sasuke walked up to the table where he saw Naruto's whiskered face. The waitress looked up, it was rather intimidating when you saw a 5.512 foot man staring at you, and it was hard not to want to melt at the sight of his handsome face. The waitress turned even redder than before, as she had seen Itachi. She instantly moved away, obeying his silent request. Sasuke moved aside to let Sora in, before taking a seat next to him. Naruto told the waitress the order, and pointed to the girl's table. After the waitress took their orders, she went back to where she came from, giving the chef the order, and ogling at Sasuke and Itachi from a safe distance.

As the time for the meals to come came near, the girls went to wash their hands; however Karin, had a bit of a hold up, and was stuck in the bathroom for a while. The girls returned and after waiting for a while the meals came. Karin was still stuck in the bathroom, poor girl, well of course she was sick, she _**was**_ tied to a tree for a whole night.

Our water loving ninja then poked his head into the restaurant, just another restaurant to look for Sasuke in. he was about to leave when he saw Sakura, a fairly attractive kunoichi. He was so busy staring at Sakura, that he completely ignored the duck's butt hair-do sticking proudly above a booth. He just walked past Sasuke and straight to Sakura.

"Hoh, you're cute," he put his hand on the table where Sakura was sitting, "so tell me sweetie have you seen a guy about six-feet tall with a sword, black hair that looks like a duck's behind, black eyes, and a really dull face like this," he made his face similar to that of Sasuke's.

"Why would that interest you?" Sakura looked back at him.

"Well you see, I heard he was in the Flame, but I didn't find him there, so I'm hunting him down you see," the strange man continued, leaning in closer to Sakura.

Sasuke felt murderous, but he did well to hide it. "Tou-san, who's the guy with the big sword?" Sora whispered.

"An old teammate of mine," Sasuke whispered back, "his name is Suigetsu."

"You would do well to stay away from her," Akemi stated, glaring at him with her deep purple eyes.

"You're cute too," Suigestsu turned to Akemi, "so tell me

have you seen a guy about six-feet tall with a sword, black hair that looks like a duck's behind, black eyes, and a really dull face like this?"

Little did Suigetsu know, he had initiated Naruto's get-away-from-my-little-sister-or-else mode. Yes, Naruto did not like anyone flirting with his little sisters. He was going to beat that guy's ass down, for even attempting to flirt with _**both**_ of his little sisters. Thank god Itachi was holding him down and forcing him to listen to reason.

Akemi continued to glare at him. "A silent one, huh? So," Suigetsu turned back at Sakura, where he spotted Emi, "Oh, who's the little cutie behind you; your daughter maybe?" Suigetsu looked back at Sakura smirking; making Sasuke even more murderous, "according to the records, Haruno, Sakura of Konoha doesn't have kids, and they never said you were this beautiful up close."

As Karin exited the bathroom, she felt like she should go back in there and hide. It was like a little foreign voice in her head was commanding her to go back in. So she concealed herself within the safe walls of the bathroom confused. Sora noticed Suigetsu turn his attention to Emi again, and he along with Sasuke and Naruto felt very angry. Thankfully Naruto had listened to Itachi's voice of reason and had subdued his anger to a fair point where he wasn't tearing Suigetsu's spine out of his body, and pulling his intestines out and feeding them to the hounds, and taking his heart as a trophy for daring to flirt with his little sisters.

"Hey sweetheart," Suigetsu called to Emi, making Sakura just as frustrated as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sora, "what's your name?"

Sora knew Emi wouldn't talk to strangers, but he felt like he had to protect his sister, so he jumped past Sasuke, and before any of the surprised ninja had a chance to pull him back, he was in front of Suigetsu, shooting him an almighty Uchiha glare that would send girls squealing over how cute he looked.

Suigetsu's features took on a confused and surprised tone before they relaxed into a devious smirk. Sora looked like a miniature of the ice-cold bastard. Maybe Kisame-sempai wasn't crazy after all. The only difference were the tint of his eyes, Sasuke's were that deep onyx that had made even him, the notorious Hozuki, Suigetsu, rogue swordsman of the Mist village back down from the intense glare that they were capable of giving. This boy's eyes were, "Leave my sister alone!" Sora demanded pulling Suigetsu out of his thoughts.

"Hey!" Sora then protested as Akemi pulled him away to safety gaining Suigetsu's attention.

Sakura landed a surprise blow on Suigetsu that send him flying before his flight was cut short when he landed with loud crack into the wall. Sakura walked over to Suigetsu, who was lying there subconscious. "I dare you to even look at my kids one more time, and I'll make sure, that instead of your ribs cracking, it'll be your skull," Sakura gave him a glare with the same green eyes that Sora used, except that her glare made him want to piss his pants.

Suigetsu smirked, "Damn, Sasuke sure knows how to pick his women."

Suiguetsu was so busy paying attention to Sakura; he hadn't noticed Akemi who had successfully hit a point in his body that forced him to unconsciousness. "I'm rather thankful that he stopped to ogle at you," Akemi said.

"Well, I'm not," Sasuke walked up behind them.

"Aww Sasuke-kun, you're jealous, over me _**again**_," Sakura nudged him.

Sasuke stared at Sakura before grabbing Suigetsu's body, flinging it over his shoulder, and leaving the restaurant. Sakura and Akemi took their seats back at the booth. The little voice that was haunting Karin finally died down, so she left the bathroom and came to take a seat next to Akemi. Their orders came in, and Sasuke showed up to find Sora beaming and sitting down and talking so enthusiastically to Naruto, "Sakura-sensei-I mean Kaa-san is amazing! She's so cool, did you see how scared that guy looked!"

"Oi Sasuke, is Sakura-chan still weak?" Naruto asked smugly, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Eat, we need to get moving soon," Itachi ordered.

Everyone ate quickly and in silently. Once everyone was done eating Sasuke suggested that everyone should go shopping; he wanted to do something with Sakura. Akemi instantly piped up, wanting to get something for her fiancé, Karin also got excited and chose to accompany her. Itachi and Naruto decided to walk around town with the kids. That left Sakura with Sasuke, who instantly dragged her to a deserted alleyway he had found when ridding himself of Suigetsu. He cornered Sakura, "Kiss me."

"I only said I'd kiss you if you put me down," Sakura folded her arms across her chest.

"But I _**did**_ put you down when we reached Moesashi,' Sasuke smirked.

"That's not what I meant," Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Well, then you should have specified what you meant, because you still owe me a kiss."

"No I don't."

"Sa-ku-ra."

"Hell no," Sakura turned her face away from him.

"Why are you so against kissing me?"

"B-because!" Sakura stammered turning red.

"That's not a valid answer."

"Grunts aren't either."

"Look Sakura, it's either a kiss, or I'll get you pregnant, again."

"I chose neither," Sakura looked at him, "well I might give you a kiss, if."

"If what?"

"If you say please."

"Fine. Sakura will you _**please**_ kiss me, passionately?" Sasuke added deviously.

"You're one hell of a pervert," Sakura pouted before her eyes widened, "oh my gosh! Does that mean you were peeking at me when I was changing?"

Sakura then decided to start freaking out over the fact that Sasuke was a pervert. If only she knew that unlike Jiraya-sama, he was only a pervert for her. Not that made anything better. Sakura was then cut off when Sasuke's pale hands cupped her face, "Sakura, I love you, all I want is for you to love me in return, not to stare at your curvaceous body."

"Curvaceous body?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Every guy can see that," Sasuke stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke smirking, walked up to her and cupped her face once more, slowly he brought his mouth down onto hers while closing his eyes at the same time. Before he finally managed to get the kiss he wanted from her; he felt her tense up, maybe that meant she still loved him, or she wanted to slap him, he couldn't tell. When he finally broke away, she was blushing shyly.

"Let's go find, Akemi and Karin," Sakura suggested.

When the couple found the pair, Karin was trying to convince Akemi to go to a lingerie store, and Akemi looked like she was going to vomit out everything she had masticated. As they got closer, they could hear the conversation. Akemi was smiling nervously, waving her gloved hands before her in a refusing manner, "I truly appreciate your suggestion, but I'm a proud virgin, and I don't want that to change anytime before my wedding."

"Oh come on Akemi, the best present to give to _**any**_ guy is yourself!" Karin whined.

"Uh no thanks," Akemi attempted to walk away before Karin snatched her arm and began to drag her to the lingerie store.

"If you did appreciate my suggestion you would go with it!" Karin huffed.

Akemi's eye was twitching. Snatching her arm from Karin's grasp, Akemi blew up in Karin's face, "I'm telling you that I don't wanna firggin' wear whore's clothing dammit!"

Karin looked just as stunned as the couple observing her and Akemi, had _**Akemi**_ just sworn? Akemi stormed to the local gift shop thinking, _'I wish it changed her nature too, would make my life ten times easier!_' She came out ten minutes later with a little paper gift bag and a big smile plastered to her face. "I bet you anything those are condoms," Karin muttered venomously.

Akemi had heard, as she was practically next to Karin when she had uttered the insult. "WHAT PART OF **PROUD VIRGIN** DIDN'T YOU FRIGGIN' UNDERSTAND?" Akemi blew up once more, very much unlike her.

'_She's definitely PMS'ing, and she is also under a load more pressure with Sasuke-kun coming back, it makes sense for her to act like this,_ as she would have taken this much more easily had Sasuke-kun stayed in the Flame,' Sakura thought nodding her head, '_Also that Karin is really pushing her buttons, Akemi hates lingerie, it automatically pisses her off._'

Due to how loud Akemi had been Itachi, Naruto, and the little Uchihas showed up to see what was going on. "Let's get going, it's gonna be nightfall soon, I wanna get as close to Konoha as possible, before that happens," Itachi spoke.

Sora got onto his loving father's back, and Emi got onto her active "uncle's" back. They took off going at full speed for Konoha.

**Akemi's Note (A.N): Woooo! I'm so thankful that another chapter's out! I edited the past chapters, so they're much better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you guys in a week or so!**

**-Akemi**

**Japanese Words Translation:**

**Tou-san:** Father. Can also be seen as **O**tou-san, further honoring the name.

**Gomen:** (Short for Gomenasai) An informal way of saying sorry.

**Oji-san:** Uncle.

**Kaa-san:** Mother. Can also be seen as **O**kaa-san, further honoring the name.

**Honto:** Really?

**Sempai:** (Sempai of a **Kouhai** = Junior) Like a "big-buddy"

**Moesashi:** Ambers

*All definitions are my own, as I already know what the words mean, except for Moesashi, that's Google Translate, Thanks.


	11. Home At Last

**Home at Last**

Night fell, and the ninja stopped to rest in a hotel, before awaking early the next morning and continuing to Konoha.

"FINALY!" Naruto exclaimed, happy to finally be able to see the village.

"Is that Konoha? Look! Look Sora it's so pretty!" Emi clapped.

"This is where Tou-san grew up right?" Sora beamed. "Naruto-ouji-san this is where… ummm…"

"Yeah Sora this is where my kids are, I think you guys will get along real well, you know like, as well as me and Sasuke get along?"

"YOSHA!" The twins cheered.

~x~x~x~x~x~

As the ninja and children approached the village gates they decided it would be best if Sakura and Akemi went in with the children ahead of time since aside from Naruto, Sakura, Akemi, and the children everyone else was criminals. So the two girls carried the twins on their backs and approached the village gates where they were greeted by the gate guards. "Welcome back girls, and I thought you were on a vacation Akemi," one of the guards questioned.

"Well I kind of ran into Sakura meanwhile I was in my vacation place," Akemi replied.

The guards oh-ed and then they let the girls pass through. The girls then hurried to the Hokage mansion in order to report in to Tsunade. It was then that Naruto and the group of criminals walked through the gates. It was suspicious, but it just so happened that Naruto and Sakura were on a mission together, so it was a little less suspicious. The second the Uchiha brothers and Karin set foot into the village they had ninja on them binding them down. "It's okay they're with me, they come in peace," Naruto said.

"But-"

"No buts they're with me, and I will take them to Tsunade no-baa-chan."

The guards then released the three and they all began to walk to the Hokage mansion together.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"A-are these, Uchiha, Sasuke's children?" Tsunade asked dumbfounded.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, that's Tou-san's name right Emi?" Sora looked at Emi.

"Naruto-ouji-san and Auntie kept on calling Tou-san, Sasuke, so yes," Emi nodded.

Tsunade looked at the twins an amused expression taking her features. "Hajimemashite, warewa, Uchiha Sora to Uchiha, Emi, yoroshku onegai ishimasu," the twins said in union. **We are Sora Uchiha and Emi Uchiha, nice to meet you**

"They're rather polite are you sure these are Uchiha, Sasuke's children?" Tsunade whispered to Sakura.

"Ah, hai! Sasuke had some help raising them though," Sakura replied a little nervous.

"Oh so that's the 'Auntie', hmmm?"

"Hai."

"Which reminds me, Akemi you were supposed to be on vacation," Tsunade said rather suspicious.

"Well you see I ran into Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun meanwhile I was on my vacation, so I decided to help them," Akemi smiled.

Just then the door barged open and Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Karin walked in. Tsunade tried to look impassive when the supposedly last two living Uchiha stepped through the doors. "Tou-san!" The kids jumped up and down even though they had only been separated from their father for a mere matter of minutes. Sasuke smiled warmly at them. Yes, he _**smiled**_, which surprised Tsunade, especially since she had heard about how stoic the Uchiha was. Well people tended to change for the ones they loved, one could take Sakura as an example. She changed so much for this bastard who now stood before her and yet he still chose another woman over her…. Or did he?

Tsunade turned to look at Sakura, she looked okay, and she seemed to have gotten over the whole, "Sasuke has children" thing, her bright eyes hadn't lost their shine, which was good. Speaking of eyes Tsunade stared intently at Sora's eyes before looking back at Sakura's. The resemblance between the two was rather scary.

Tsunade quietly asked Shizune to summon Hinata. Shizune quickly excused herself before taking off. The reason why Tsunade required the young mother was unknown, but Tsunade-sama knew what she was doing. "Hey you with the red hair, what's your name?" Tsunade asked Karin.

Karin raised an eyebrow at the woman, she was supposed to be an old hag, yet she looked as young as a twenty year old. "I am not inclineeed-" Karin started, "my name's Karin, I'm a missing nin from Kusagakure."

"Missing nin?" Tsunade furrowed her brows, surprised at how she suddenly spewed out the information without hesitation. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to have someone escort you to the waiting room until I'm done with Uchiha, Sasuke's case."

Karin's eyes widened, _**waiting room**_, evidently meant a jail cell, "I re- okay."

'_Why the hell am I agreeing and giving out info? I feel like I am being possessed and controlled!_' Karin thought furiously.

It was only after two ANBU came and picked up Karin that Tsunade noticed the pair of apple green eyes that were staring at her in awe. Looking down to meet Emi's gaze Tsunade saw that her mouth hung slightly open. Tsunade then took this as an opportunity to scrutinize Emi's appearance. Now Sora looked just like the younger Uchiha outlaw, but Emi looked very familiar with her somewhat above average forehead, and porcelain face. She looked like someone Tsunade knew very, very well. "Wow, you're really, _really, __**really**__,_ pretty," Emi breathed out in total awe.

Tsunade smiled down at the little girl, and it was then that she remembered the last time she had seen that expression, and it had been when Tsunade was displaying her super strength while teaching Sakura how to do the same thing. Tsunade's eyes snapped back and forth between Emi , Sora, and Sakura, and could only hope that her assumption was wrong. Should it be proven true, Tsunade glared dangerously in the Uchiha father's direction, should he have touched her precious little "daughter", he was soooo going to get it.

It was after Tsunade spent the next two or so minutes denying her assumption and telling herself that it was physically impossible for Sakura to have been able to hide a swelling stomach or the birth of twins from her, that Hinata made her appearance. "Ah Hinata," Tsunade greeted as the door swung open to reveal Shizune and Hinata.

"H-Hello Tsu-Tsunade-sa-sama," Hinata panted, "I heard that you are in need of my assistance."

"Ah yes, you see I would like it if y-" Tsunade was cut off by Naruto usual greeting to Hinata.

"Hi Hinata! I'm back!" Naruto sang out merrily.

Hinata gave her husband a very warm smile, "Welcome back, I'm glad you came back in one piece, especially since your mission required-" Hinata stopped talking as she noticed the two Uchihas who were sitting on the couches, a new addition to Tsunade's office.

"What do you mean? Are you saying you were worried that I would die?" Naruto asked.

"N-no! Of course not, but you usually come back kind of…" Hinata trailed off, "depressed."

"Anyway!" Tsunade said taking the spotlight once again, "Hinata, since you are already _very _experienced with children considering you have three kids already, I was hoping you would be able to take care of these two," Tsuande gestured towards Sora and Emi.

It was then that Hinata noticed the two. Emi instantly walked up to Hinata, Sora following suit and then they introduced themselves to Hinata, who thought it was a rather cute sight to see, but did not forget to take notice of their last name. "Wow, you're so prettyyyyy," Emi turned to Naruto, "Naruto-ojii-san, is this your wife who you said is the prettiest woman on the planet?" Emi tilted her head cutely.

Sora who had his hands behind his head mumbled, "I still think Kaa-chan is prettier."

Although the entire room heard it including Hinata, no one made a move to scold Sora except for Emi, who was about to slap him when Naruto's voice stopped her, "Yes, Emi-chan."

And so, Hinata took the twins, who were bombarding her with questions, home with her. Tsunade then decided that it was time to get to business. "Now which one of you plans on telling me the whole story?" Tsunade glared at everyone.

It was at that moment that everyone's eyes snapped to Akemi. Who was… asleep? Itachi's eyes then widened a milimeter when it dawned on him. "Little Akemi here, was controlling that red-head, that's why she was so obedient," he thought aloud.

"Well then teme, since I don't know all of the details, it looks like you'll have to be the one to explain this situation yourself," Naruto shrugged.

"Hn."

A few moments of expectant silence passed, and Tsunade, being as impatient as she was, growled, "Well hurry up and get on with the story!"

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me Uchiha, start talking."

"Well, based on the way you were glaring at me previously, I do believe that you have some kind of guess for who Sora and Emi's mother must be," Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Don't play head games with me Uchiha, Sasuke," Tsunade spat.

"I was merely asking you to state your candidate for my children's mother," Sasuke explained.

Tsunade threw a very fierce glare in Sasuke's direction, before she sighed in exasperation, and looked down at her desk her hand gripping on tightly to one another as she peered up at Sakura. "Based on the children's appearances, I came up with the theory that," Tsunade grit her teeth before taking a breath, "Haruno, Sakura could possibly be their mother," Tsuande finished looking back down.

"You are correct."

Tsunade's head snapped back up, "What?" She asked her voice filled with venomous anger.

"It's very simple really," Sasuke stated impassively, "I got Sakura pregnant, used Akemi to wipe her mind, and well here we are today."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as her body went rigid with anger. Anger was seeping out from her pores. When Tsunade looked up at the unfazed Uchiha she snapped.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kakashi had just returned from another tiring S-Rank mission, and was walking up the stairs in order to give Tsunade his results. He had his nose stuck in one of his usual perverted books, and was calmly approaching the door when he heard a smash and a cry of "Tsunade-sama!" that signalled that Tsunade's office door had been smashed to bits once again. When he arrived there moments later, he absolutely, could not believe the sight in front of him; as, sitting right there before him in a mess of wood and concrete was Uchiha, Sasuke. Kakashi rubbed his one visible eye to check if he was dreaming. It turned out he wasn't. He couldn't help but notice the smirk that tugged at the corner of Sasuke's lips. He then saw Tsunade marching out the door, before she grabbed his collar, or some part of his shirt or whatever and pulled him out of the rubble. "You do all of _that_ to her and then you go about saying it like she was nothing but a little toy you played with?" Tsunade hissed.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared instantaneously, and he shot Tsunade a glare. "We had a small accident, when I heard what had happened I instantly took her into hiding, which is why you never saw her stomach grow, and which is why her reputation is still clean," He growled.

Kakashi could not believe his ears, had Sasuke, Uchiha, Sasuke just said he was protecting a female? Did that mean, Kakashi's visible eye widened, Uchiha, Sasuke had fallen in love? No, that was impossible, this Sasuke was an imposter. "Eehhh," Kakashi drawled getting the two's attention, "are you sure that this isn't an imposter Sasuke? I mean he seems to be talking very passionately about some kind of woman, which I find odd… since Sasuke, well there was no news of him being in love or anything."

"Actually, this _is_ Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said walking out of the office in order to prove to her sensei that this Sasuke was no imposter.

"REALLY?" Kakashi asked his frown evident through his mask. "But, come on Sasuke seemed to be a really cold and distant-"

"Bastard," Naruto chimed in.

"Aa," Kakashi agreed.

Tsunade had let Sasuke's words sink into her mind, it seemed as if genuinely cared for Sakura, but, that doesn't mean she forgives him for what he did. Then it dawned on her, Sakura was involved in this, she had been associated with a criminal.

"Don't blame anything on her, she was really drunk after drinking a lot of sake, I take full responsibility for my actions." Sasuke said as though reading Tsunade's mind.

Tsunade shot a glare at him and let go, allowing him to sink back to a sitting position. Sasuke tried not to wince in pain. However Sakura noticed the freaking purple, yellow, black, blue spot at the side of his torso. "And I thought you were _fast_," Sakura mocked as she went over to him to heal him.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke warmly. Sasuke smirked back. And Kakashi's eye widened to an inhuman extent. "If I may ask, but just what the hell is going on here?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed and decided that since Kakashi had heard more than he should have, and since he _was_ their former team leader that he had a right to know what was going on. "Uchiha, Sasuke here," her eyebrow twitched and her hands fisted as she continued, "has children, very cute, and polite children."

Tsunade paused waiting for Kakashi to absorb the information. The sad thing was, Kakashi couldn't believe what he was being told, as his mind absolutely refused to register what Tsunade had just said and decided to laugh amusedly at this joke. "Oh really?" Kakashi laughed. "What are going to say next, that Sakura's the mother?" Kakashi continued to chuckle whole heartedly.

Tsunade looked exasperated, "yes," she said slowly.

Kakashi blinked. Then he tilted his head. Then he rubbed his chin. AND then it hit him; as if he hadn't undergone enough shock as it was already. Kakashi had no idea how to feel, angry, furious, and wanting to kill Sasuke, or ridiculously happy for Sakura, when it dawned on him how it could have been a fling, but then again, Sasuke had, from what Kakashi had heard, taken the blame for everything and somehow protected her reputation, and he seemed to enjoy her company from what he could see. Then another thing hit him… Tsunade had said children, not child. "Hokage-sama," Tsunade turned to face Kakashi signalling that he now had her attention, "you said _children_."

"Twins. Who knew we would have two children right off the bat huh?" Sakura smiled at Kakashi, who assumed she had somehow managed to deal with the knowledge that she was in fact a mother and had been for some time.

Sakura was almost done healing Sasuke, when Sasuke sat up and told her that she had done enough, and that he would be fine now, and that she needed to save her chakra. Sakura would have pushed him down had it not been that there were still the light remains of bruises on a few areas of his torso. Kakashi rubbed his chin with his cheeky and cocky grin obvious even though he was wearing a mask. Tsunade gave the flame-haired man a curious glance, as though demanding an explanation. "Well, you see, when they were kids," Kakashi started, gaining everyone's attention, "Sakura was a fangirl, so her love for little Sasuke was _very_ obvious, even though it was _much_ deeper than it appeared, however, Sasuke, he-he." Kakashi chuckled blushing his "I just read something perverted" blush.

Sasuke suddenly became much, _**much**_ more interested in the conversation. Tsunade looked at Kakashi skeptically. "Let's continue this discussion inside my office," Tsunade frowned.

And so the reconciled Team 7 and the Hokage walked back into the office, where Itachi and his cousin awaited. "EH? ITACHI'S BACK TOO?" Kakashi jumped in surprise.

"Hn," came the calm reply.

"Please carry on from where you left off," Tsunade said taking a seat behind her desk.

"Well you see," Kakashi grinned evilly at his ex-student, "Sasuke-_kun_ always had a soft spot for Sakura, although she always failed to notice it, _I _didn't-"

"That's saying a lot, Kakashi-sensei only can use one eye all the time!" Naruto interrupted.

"Why thank you very much…" Sakura twitched.

"No, no Naruto, Sakura was just fairly depressed each time he turned her down, the boy was twisted and overly obsessed with revenge."

"I'll say."

"Well now that we understand that I had goals, unlike you dobe, why don't we cut this short and-"

"A-ah-ah Sasuke, I still haven't even _started_ telling my story," Kakashi waved his finger in a disapproving manner.

"Please do go on Kakashi-san, although I already approve of Sasuke's choice in women, I wish to know more about how he came to choose," Itachi urged Kakashi to continue.

"Wow, I didn't know you had to approve of me Itachi-san," Sakura pouted.

"Aaaaaaanyyyyy-way!" Kaka-chan stole the spotlight again, "You see Sasuke had this soft look in his eyes whenever he spoke to Sakura aaaand-"

"Not when he called me annoying though," Sakura interjected.

"Will you guys please stop cutting me off?" Kakashi's right eyebrow twitched. "Also, I caught him staring at her butt numerous times."

"I was checking her weapon supply by judging the size of her weapons pack," Sasuke denied.

"Like we'll buy that bull," Naruto scoffed.

"Wow, Sasuke, they always said that Uchihas grew up and matured faster than average humans, but that is a _bit_ faster than expected," Itachi said monotonously.

"I knew it!" Sakura exclaimed earning everyone's attention. "You really _are _a pervert!"

"So that's what Kakashi-sensei meant by 'Sasuke is like me'!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah, no that's not what I meant," Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Please do carry on," Tsuande said running out of patience.

"Yes also, he was once jealous of Naruto beca-"

"Oh Teme~ you finally realize that I am more attractive and stronger than you are?" Naruto wriggled his eyebrows.

"You wish dobe."

"Actually it was after Naruto kicked Gaara's bum and we discovered that Orochimaru was manipulating the sand. He was jealous that Naruto had succeeding in protecting Sakura, and that all he could do was catch her before she fell to the forest floor," Kakashi said with a smile.

"You have a sharp eye," Sasuke glared, not denying it, "Kakashi."

"Speaking of which Sasuke tended to catch Sakura a lot," Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well carrying on, he seemed to be annoyed that Sakura and Naruto were complaining as one, and agreeing with each other, also he seemed to _hate_ the fact that Sakura gave Naruto any attention, poor Naruto."

"Oh so teme _did_ see me as a threat," Naruto smirked smugly.

"Hn."

"Hn to you too."

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope!" Kakashi answered cheerfully. "One time I was taking a midnight stroll and I saw him sitting on Sakura's window sill, and he was staring rather intently. Also there were reports that while in the forest of death during the chunin exams, when Sasuke fainted onto Sakura."

Sakura turned red at the memory. Sasuke continued to glare at the copy-nin, he knew _way_ too much. "I think it would be important to add, that when Sasuke first regained consciousness, I heard that the first thing he said was something along the lines of, 'who hurt you? or who did this to you?'" Kakashi looked up at the ceiling, "oh and Sakura."

"Hai?"

"It was when you hugged him that he restrained himself from attacking the other members of the sound team right?"

"Y-yeah," Sakura blushed at the memory.

"If I remember clearly Sasuke, you and Sakura also had a little moment while waiting in the lines listening the Sandaime Hokage-sama right?" Kakshi questioned.

"THEY DID?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan, why did you fall for this ice-cold emotionless bastard?"

"I have no idea."

Sasuke seemed annoyed at Sakura's answer.

Sakura then stared at the ceiling and put a finger on her chin in a thinking manner, "I think it was because he was handsome, cool, strong, mysterious, and caring though even at a young age he had quite the stick shoved up his ass," Sakura said thoughtfully.

And to everyone's surprise Itachi began to chuckle, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, and _even_ Tsunade joined in soon afterward. Sasuke scowled. Tsunade's laughter was cut short, "Oi Uchiha."

Two heads turned in her direction. "You said you 'wiped her memory' can you explain that?"

"I had my relative help me."

"Relative?" Tsuande's eyes narrowed as she tried to think up any other relatives other than Itachi, wait there _was_ that _Auntie_.

"Would that be the _Auntie_ that the twins were talking about?"

"Hn."

"Could you provide me with a name?"

"Kizuma, Akemi."

"What?"

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME! OOC Sasu-chan I know! Sorryyyyy. Sorry it took so long, it's kinda like writers block. I hope to start updating faster! Sorry it took so long! The,** "**I got Sakura pregnant, used Akemi to wipe her mind, and well here we are today." Part is by A. Rose. Love, who is like this totally awesome writer! Thanks a ton for your help! Oh yeah, about that whole Sasuke looking at Saki's bum, it was in a youtube video where they have you pay closer attention to where Sasuke was looking in the anime. Next chapter Preview:**

** Meeting "Daddy"**

** "You Uchiha, Sasuke, will have to fight three rounds of elite-jounin and survive in order to become a jounin level shinobi and be reaccepted as a Konoha shinobi."**

** "We shall keep the fact that you are the mother a secret from everyone, only those who already know, will be the ones to know…."**

** "You honestly expect me to hand over my precious little daughter over to the likes of **_**you?**_**"**

** "Besides, she has already been engaged to Kaito of the prestigious and wealthy Nami clan."**

** "We **_**will**_** be married, I'll make sure of it, I'll become one of Konoha's most precious weapons, and then your father will **_**have**_** to accept me." **


	12. Meeting Daddy

Chapter 12

Meeting "Daddy"

"Akemi-chan?" Shizune was the one to speak. "That doesn't sound like something she would be capable of doing."

"No, it actually makes perfect sense, Akemi always made sure to take a vacation at the end of each month, and was a good month late after we had found and rescued the in-coma Sakura, also with her abilities, she can lock away a person's memories in the deepest, darkest depths of their mind and make them impossible to reach ever again," Tsunade explained.

"Man, I feel bad for Akemi-chan, having to endure all that because of Sasuke-teme, you totally ruined like two people's lives man," Naruto sighed.

"I will deal with Akemi's punishment later, as of now please consider all of this information as highly classified, if you fail to keep this a secret, then I _will_ have Akemi use her abilities once more to make sure this all remains secret," Tsunade threatened, "Now! Uchiha, Sasuke I cannot just welcome you back in as though you have done nothing! After all you _are_ a missin-nin, and therefore must be treated as one! Also, although you may be an S-Rank ninja, you are still a mere genin level-"

"GENIN? Oh God! Sasuke's still a Genin?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke shot a glare at the blonde who had fallen to the floor due to the great amount of laughing. Sakura was giggling as silently as she possibly could, since it _was_ rather funny if you thought about it, Uchiha, Sasuke, most wanted criminal, is _still_ a Genin level ninja! Who would have thought!

"Anyway!" Tsunade cut through the laughter. "There is a special type of punishment, which was once made long ago for a situation similar to yours, and since I don't want your children to hate Konoha, I have decided to alter this punishment a little bit."

"So just how will my little brother be punished?" Itachi asked, rather curious.

"You Uchiha, Sasuke, will have to fight three rounds of elite-jounin and survive in order to become a jounin level shinobi and be reaccepted as a Konoha shinobi," Tsunade declared.

"This punishment, huh?" Itachi thought aloud. "The original had you fighting two rounds of chunin and if you managed to defeat them all, then you would have to fight one elite jounin in the end."

"And you have to defeat all of them?" Sakura gaped.

"No, you wouldn't have to win against the jounin, just hold your own," Itachi said simply.

"How many jounin are in each round?" Sasuke asked.

"Three in the first round, two in the second round, and one in the last round," Tsuande answered, her voice serious, "you don't need to kill them, just immobilize them."

"You must think highly of Sasuke's abilities to be giving him such a punishment," Kakashi rubbed his chin.

"No, actually in a way, I found this to be the most suiting," Tsunade took a deep breath, "I do acknowledge his abilities in battle, however, by giving him such a hard task, I can see if he really is jounin material, and I can use this as a test to judge how willing he is to become a suitable man for Sakura."

"So you do not approve of me yet?" Sasuke questioned.

"Me approving of you won't change much, it's that damn Katsuki-sorry Sakura for my language- you should be worried about."

"Katsuki?"

"Haruno, Katsuki, Sakura-chan's father, he's like a total, my-word-is-law-fail-to-listen-to-me-and-I-will-crush-you type of guy," Naruto said in a robotic tone, "he likes to control Sakura's life, he's like over obsessed with controlling people, and not only that, but he disapproves of me because you know, I'm the…"

"Kyuubi brat was what he called you right?" Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, but I swear the Kyuubi isn't all bad, he's actually really nice on the inside, under all that hate," Naruto looked down to his clothes tummy where his seal was.

"Now's not the time to get into lovey-dovey mode Uchiha, you have a lot of obstacles ahead of you if you want to marry Sakura, like I _know _you want to," Tsunade glared.

"Oh yes and by the way," Tsunade turned to look at Sakura, **"**We shall keep the fact that you are the mother a secret from everyone, only those who already know, will be the ones to know, so try your best not to give too many hints away, you hear me Uchiha, Sasuke?" Tsunade turned to glare at Sasuke.

"Shizune!"

"Hai!"

"Please watch my desk, I'm going to visit the Uzumakis' home and discuss this with Hinata and have her discuss this with kids," Tsunade got up and marched out the door with everyone minus Itachi and Akemi. Since they didn't need the second Uchiha to catch any more attention than his brother was going to.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"WELCOME BACK KAA-CHAN!" Two little spiky haired boys jumped to the entrance of their home, where their mother had just set foot in.

Hinata giggled at her sons' behaviors. "I brought some guests over, be nice to them okay?" Hinata bent down and smiled warmly at her sons.

"H-Hello," Emi blushed slightly embarrassed at meeting two new guys.

"Hello!" The blonde twin spoke first, "I'm Minato!"

"And I'm Hikaru!" The black haired twin chimed in.

"And we are," The twins said together, "the Uzumaki tag team!"

"So what's your name?" They said at the same time.

"U-Uchiha, E-Emi," Emi blushed, "and th-this is my brother-"

"My name is Uchiha, Sora," Sora declared proudly.

The twins stopped staring at the twins and ran back to their mother, "Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan," they said together.

"Yes?" Hinata answered.

"Emi-chan is really…" Hikaru started.

"Really cute," Minato finished.

Meanwhile the twins were expressing their ideas of what they thought of Emi, Sora took notice of a little head that had poked out from behind the wall, before hiding back behind it. Curious, Sora went to investigate. "Hello," Sora said cutely poking his head behind the wall so that the stranger could see his face, "I'm Uchiha, Sora."

The poor little girl-who was the owner of the shy little head-jumped in surprise. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Sora jumped back and started apologizing nervously.

"N-no! I-it's okay! U-ummm, my name is Uzumaki, Hana, sorry, for hiding," the cute little girl said, bowing nervously.

"W-well, anyway, umm," Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "hey why don't you meet my sister," Sora took Hana by the hand and lead her to Emi.

"H-hello, I'm Uzumaki, Hana," Hana bowed nervously again.

"Oh hi! I'm Emi! Uchiha, Emi!" Emi smiled and bowed excitedly.

"Okay everyone, play nicely, I'm going to go fix lunch okay?" Hinata said before retreating into the kitchen.

The kids then began to play around with each other and talk. It was no surprise that Hana and Emi got along really well. Minato, Hinkaru, and Sora, talked about becoming ninja, and the Uzumaki boys tried to teach Sora how to throw kunai in their small backyard. About two hours or so later they heard a knock on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" The twins yelled in not so surprising harmony.

Hinata opened the door and revealed her husband who was standing right behind the frame of the door. "TOU-SAN!" The boys went running, but were beat to their father by their little sister, who had the advantage of distance.

It was no surprise when Naruto fell over due to the impact of the two boys jumping on him. Naruto laughed as he held his three children. The twins quickly got off. "Hey, hey Tou-san! Did you kick the bad guy's butt? Huh? Huh?" Minato asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Did you use Rasengan again? Who was the enemy? Who? Who? Who?" Hikaru looked at Naruto with the biggest and most excited blue eyes.

"Actually, it was a stealth mission, so I didn't do any fighting, sorry," Naruto smiled sheepishly at his children.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama," Hana, who finally got off her father, bowed at the powerful lady.

"Hello, could you please go in and call your mother for me?" Tsunade asked the little girl, she had a soft spot for the polite little girl.

"Hai, why don't you come in?" Hana invited the old lady into her home.

Tsunade walked in followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, since Kakashi had decided to go home. "Tou-san!" The younger pair of twins ran towards the tall and dark man, who kindly welcomed them into his arms.

"Oi, oi Tou-san," Minato tugged at Naruto's orange jump-suit,

"Who's he?" Hikaru nudged his head toward Sasuke.

"Oh, him, no need to mind him he's no one important," Naruto waved the matter away.

"Oh Auntie Sakura!" Hikaru took notice of the pinkette.

"How are you?" Minato asked her being as polite as possible.

"I'm good thanks, how are you guys?" Sakura smiled.

"We're good thanks."

And so, Tsunade explained the situation to Hinata, who had already been susupicious that Sakura was the mother, and Hinata explained everything to the kids, who swore secrecy and Tsunade took her leave. Sasuke became Sasuke -ojii-san, and Sora and the Uzumaki twins became really good friends, and so did the two girls. The group had a very animated lunch. Soon enough, the Uchihas and Sakura had to leave. They walked back to the Uchiha complex which had surprisingly enough appeared to be clean. Well it was surprising until Itachi showed up and then it made perfect sense.

"Well, since everything's looking good here, I think I'll go ahead and head back home," Sakura smiled, "See you later, Sora, Emi."

"Bye Ka-I mean Sakura-sensei!" Sora waved.

"Bye bye, Kaa-chan," Emi whispered into Sakura's ear giving her a hug.

Sora who felt he deserved a hug walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug too. "Well then, bye Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san!" Sakura waved on her way out the door.

"Hn."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It was the next day, and Sakura felt exhausted, she was not at all in the mood to get up. She felt she deserved this small break. Well that was before her mother announced she'd made strawberry pancakes for the kuniochi as a welcome back home breakfast. That was all it took for the little pinkette to spring out of bed. She stood up and took a long yawn while stretching. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen where the lovely aroma of her favorite pancakes awaited her. It was a lovely morning she ate her breakfast happily, her father and mother told awkward jokes and laughed together. Sakura then turned to look at her father. He was a strict man, but he was still kind and gentle when with his family. She knew his strictness was because he loved her and her mother a lot, though sometimes he really _was _a bit too controlling.

Sakura was doing the dishes when the bell rang. It was her mother, who went to answer the door. A gasp was heard and Sakura and her father rushed to the door. When Sakura saw who is was she giggled nervously and smiled sheepishly at her parents. "Sorry I forgot to tell you, but my mission ended with a success! Uchiha, Sasuke has returned to Konoha!" Sakura announced with a nervous smile.

Katsuki, better known as Sakura's father was glaring at the man standing in his doorway. Sakura's mother however, kindly welcomed the man in, as she _was_ familiar with him, and although she didn't like the way he had betrayed her daughter, she was fairly forgiving, and so, she decided that if her daughter was willing to forgive the boy who had caused he so much pain, then she had no right to not forgive him. Sakura's father on the other hand was an entirely different story. He refused to forgive such a man; and should the said man want forgiveness, then he would have him experience _hell _before he even _considered_ forgiving him.

"Hello," Sasuke greeted coolly once he was seated down on one of the couches in the Haruno living room.

"Hello," Katsuki greeted back, Sasuke had yet to make a move that would permit him to be rude, "What brings you to my home today?"

Sakura could feel the heavy tension in the room and went back into the kitchen to make some tea. Sasuke hated beating around the bush, but he decided that he would, just for now. "Well, I had heard that you had gotten into a fight with one of Konoha's most wanted and was wondering how you were doing Haruno-san."

"As you can see I am doing just fine, thank you for your concern," Katsuki answered smoothly, "how are you fairing coming back after becoming a missing-nin?"

"I am doing rather well, thank you," Sasuke answered.

"Will you be returning to your former team, the one with Sakura, the Kyuubi brat, and Kakashi-san?" Katsuki continued the conversation.

"I don't know as of the moment, however I might."

Katsuki raised a sandy brown eyebrow. Sakura appeared with two cups of tea, "Sasuke-kun has a little test you see."

"Oh?" Katsuki smirked. "So now, since I know that you did not pay me a visit to check on my wellbeing, just what is it that you want?"

"I have come to ask for your permission," Sasuke stated calmly.

"Permission for what?" Katsuki's brow furrowed not liking where this was going at all.

"I would like to marry your daughter, if you would let me," Sasuke bowed slightly.

Katsuki was glaring at Sasuke really, really hard, Sakura's mother was shocked out of her wits, and Sakura only wished she could die at that very moment. Why? She could see it, her father's glare at Sasuke was just too intense, he loathed him, and this was _not_ going to end nicely.

"You honestly expect me to hand over my precious little daughter over to the likes of _you?_" Katsuki finally answered.

Sasuke raised his head. He would have glared if only he wasn't trying to win this guy over. "I was only _hoping_ that you would."

"Well too bad, I don't deem you worthy enough to be my daughter's husband or my son-in-law, so just go back to your home," Katsuki seethed.

It was when the older man suddenly smirked that Sasuke really got irritated, "Besides, she has already been engaged to Kaito of the prestigious and wealthy Nami clan."

"WHAT?" Sakura jumped out of the kitchen.

"I find him to be suitable, respectable, and loyal," Katsuki said, "you know the man don't you?"

"I refuse to marry a man I do not love!" Sakura stated. "If I was given the choice-"

"If you were given the choice," Katsuki grit his teeth, "you would choose Uchiha, Sasuke right?"

There was a pregnant silence waiting to be broken by Sakura's proud and true, "Yes, yes I would."

"You are much too naïve Sakura, and that will cost you," Katsuki spoke.

"Father, you can't just go and choose the man for me to marry!" Sakura demanded. "I'm not royalty!"

Katsuki was furious that his daughter refused to listen to him. "Listen very closely Sakura, you are in fact testing my patience, now, I don't care whether you quietly obey me or if you choose to do what the Hyuuga girl did, but know this," Katsuki paused, "I don't care if you have a million kids with the Uchiha, you will still marry Kaito! Understood?"

"N-No! I don't wanna!" Sakura ran out of the living room.

"Sakura! Stop being childish!" Katsuki got up. "And you go home," he ordered Sasuke.

"Thank you for your time," Sasuke bowed and left.

Sasuke had a feeling Sakura was in her room, and snuck up to her window. Sure enough Sakura was there. Her face was on her pillow and she looked like she was crying. So Sasuke made sure to make some shuffling noise when he was changing from a crouching position to a sitting position. He was happy that Sakura's head snapped towards the noise and she gave a light gasp at the fact that Sasuke was there. "Do you wanna take a walk with me?"

"Y-yes, I," Sakura took a deep breath, "yes I would."

Sakura blinked and she found herself in Sasuke's arms. He jumped out the window like a bandit that had kidnapped a princess in her pajamas. He took her to the bridge where they used to have their team meetings when they were younger. He set her on the railing and made a promise, "We _will_ be married, I'll make sure of it, I'll become one of Konoha's most precious weapons, and then your father will _have_ to accept me."

** "**I hope so," Sakura breathed out.

"Oh yeah, and Sakura?" Sasuke said looking at her face.

"Hmm?" Sakura answered looking back at him.

"I think you look stunning in short-shorts," Sasuke smirked, "you should wear them with that tank-top of yours all the time."

"P-pervert! You totally ruined the mood!" Sakura stammered blushing.

"Shhh, Sakura you shouldn't be calling people names, it's rude."

"Oh yeah? And just how do you plan on punishing me? Pervert."

Sasuke smirked mischievously, before hooking his finger around her chin, "like this."

Sakura closed her eyes and embraced the kiss, although she was a little bit surprised.

"Oh yeah, where are Sora and Emi?" Sakura after they broke away.

"I left them with Itachi," Sasuke answered simply.

"Oh."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Oh God! That was amazing Itachi-ojii-san!" Emi bounced up and down.

"I wanna be just like you and Tou-san when I grow older!" Sora said his bright green eyes gleaming.

Itachi chuckled and ruffled the little boy's hair. No matter how many times he did this eyes-closed-and-get-bulls-eye-on-the-target trick he always got the same reaction. Sora was just like Sasuke when he was little. Itachi was allowed to reminisce a little before the demand came again. "Do it again! Do it again! Please!" The twins gave him their best puppy-dog eyes.

Itachi pretended to be exasperated and breathed a sigh out, "fine. I can't say no to _those_ eyes."

"YOSHA!"

**Thanks Again For Reading! I hope that the updates will continue to come this fast! Please press on that little blue Review Button bellow and tell me what you think. And thank you anon, for that review! (It was the first one I had gotten in a very, very, **_**long**_** time.) Now a preview!**

**Dealing the Punishment**

"**What? Itachi? You don't have any punishment?"**

"**Hn."**

"**Good Luck Sasuke, if you make it through this, then you're one step closer to marrying Sakura."**

"**Get the hell away from me!"**

"**Well I must say you really do live up to our expectations Uchiha."**

"**Kakashi?"**


	13. Dealing the Punishment

**Chapter 13**

**Dealing the Punishment**

"I wanna go see the kids!" Sakura said as she jumped off the railing of the bridge that Sasuke had placed her on.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed, "but change your clothes first."

"Why?" Sakura asked looking confused. "Oh! I highly doubt Itachi-san is as perverted as you are Sasuke-kun."

Sakura was walking away without even waiting for Sasuke already knowing how to get to his house. Sasuke looked at her warily, that girl-cough-cough-_woman_ really _was_ naïve. Well in some aspects anyway. As Sasuke watched her go walk away from him he didn't fail to notice how much he _loathed_ the very _thought _of _other_ men looking at her; and so Sasuke decided that he might as well make his soon-to-be fiancée aware of the fact that he did _not_ like the idea of other men staring at her. So using his super-fast ninja flash step thingy he appeared before her. Surprisingly enough she had expected him to do so and used her own speed to move back in front of him. "That's not going to work on me Sasuke-kun, and we're going out into the public, so keep a distance," Sakura spoke.

'"…_try your best not to give too many hints away, you hear me Uchiha, Sasuke?" Tsunade turned to glare at Sasuke.'_

Sasuke watched Sakura disappear into the numerous trees as he took another path.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"HEY FOREHEAD!" Sakura heard her best friend and former love-rival call.

"Hey I-" Sakura turned around only to find her friend embracing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God forehead!" Ino tightened her embrace even more. "Did you hear? Sasuke-kun is back! Isn't that like a _HUGE_ thing! You don't even look happy! Did you see him yet? Were you on that mission with Naruto? Did he get hotter? And where the hell are you going? Nice shorts by the way."

"Sometimes I'm astonished how you can say that much in one breath Ino," Sakura smiled, "Now. Yes to everything and where I'm going is none of your business. Finally! What the hell is up with people and my shorts?"

"Never mind your shorts! Let's go see Sasuke-kun!" Ino jumped grabbing Sakura's arm and running all the way to his home.

Sakura panicked and tried to convince Ino to do otherwise, "H-hey! L-look! It's Shik-AH!" Sakura was cut off by Ino tugging on her arm hard still pulling her towards the Uchiha complex.

"Look just because you're too embarrassed to have Sasuke-kun see you in short-shorts, doesn't mean you shouldn't go," Ino said continuing to drag Sakura, "I mean do you even know _how many_ unworthy eyes have already seen you in those shorts?"

It was then that Sakura gave up and prayed that Ino wouldn't pay too close attention to the kids, or that only Sora would show up, or that they wouldn't find the kids at home and that they were over at Naruto's place. Sadly, she wasn't so fortunate.

They arrived at the desired Uchiha home and Ino knocked on the door. Ino didn't stop knocking until Itachi came _with_ the twins (who hid curiously behind his legs) and cracked it open enough to be able to see Ino.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked curiously.

Itachi smirked, opening the door a little more so the blonde could see more of his face, "No, but if there's anything you need to tell him, I'll pass on the message."

Itachi then noticed the fact that Ino was holding onto someone who he soon found out was Sakura. The girls then heard the shuffling of footsteps and turned around to see Sasuke. Ino beamed with excitement as Sakura stood still. "Hey Sasuke-kun! Welcome back! How've you been?" Ino asked casually.

Sasuke didn't even get the chance to grunt before two little figures came bounding at him yelling, "Tou-san!"

Sakura watched as Ino's eyes widened so much that she thought her eyes might fall out of their sockets. "Oh you didn't know? Sasuke-kun has kids now," Sakura said smugly.

Sora was the first of the twins to let go of Sasuke. "Hello Sakura-sensei!" Sora glomped his biological mother before turning in the direction of his mother's friend blonde friend. "Hello Sakura-sensei's friend!"

Ino stood in shock at how _adorable_ the little boy before her was. He was like a mini Sasuke and he was polite and… and… he and his twin (?) sister were introducing themselves in harmony! Ino then decided that it was only fair that she introduce herself too. "Well, my name is Yamanaka, Ino and my family and I run a little flower shop, feel free to drop by," Ino smiled at the twins.

Ino then noticed a _very_ familiar pair of eyes scrutinizing her. "Wow you have really pretty eyes Yamanaka-san," Emi stared at Ino's eyes in awe.

"Thank you!" Ino smiled. "You have really pretty eyes too. Oh yeah, and please just call me Ino."

Alert at once Sakura _and _the Uchiha brothers decided that Ino had seen enough and she needed to make sure that she didn't see anymore. "Sora, Emi, would you like to train with me?" Itachi asked the kids crouching down to their level.

"YES! YES!" Sora and Emi jumped up and down clapping their hands.

"Well then excuse yourselves and follow me," Itachi said before nodding at Ino and Sakura.

"Have a nice day Ino-san!" Emi beamed.

"Excuse us," Sora bowed slightly.

"Bye!" Ino waved at the kids as they retreated into the confines of their new home.

Ino then caught a glimpse of pink on Emi's head near the roots of her head. She also noticed that Emi's hair became a dark shade of raspberry when the sun hit it. Pink? Pink! Ino's eyes snapped towards Sakura who was saying good bye to Sasuke. Ino's eyes lit up mischievously. "They're such cute children Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed. "Especially that Emi! I mean if only her hair was a brighter shade of pink, then she would look just like her mother used to when we were all younger!"

"Hn."

"Well see ya Ino!" Sakura waved walking away. "I need to get to the hospital."

"Oh no! No! No! You're not getting out of this one," Ino's smile grew as she grabbed Sakura's arm, "_Mama Sakura._"

Sakura wasn't the best liar, and she knew that, so did Ino, that's why'd she'd cornered her like this. "What am I getting myself out of?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Oh come on!" Ino let go of Sakura's arm to wave her own arms up in exaggeration. "Don't give me that innocent look! I so _know_ that those kids are yours. Like seriously? Who else has pink hair? Oh yeah! And green eyes like yours?"

"You make it sound like you've met everyone in the world, which you _haven't_, so you can't go assuming things," Sakura glared at Ino, "how dare you accuse me of doing such things."

"I'm not accusing you Sasuke-kun could have taken advantage of you, not like you'd mind if he did anyway," Ino said pretty much forgetting the fact that the Uchiha she mentioned was actually standing right behind her, "Besides, you'd think that Sasuke-kun would go back to the village where the mother of his children would be sinc-"

"Yeah because they won't capture Sasuke-kun and kill him?" Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You're forgetting that _Konoha_ is probably the only place that won't kill him and we can thank Naruto for that. And also, he never showed any signs of interest in me when we were back as a team."

"Psh. Yeah riiiight! You just never noticed! I, however, noticed, and now have evidence for you that he _did_ show interest in you," Ino said holding her index finger up, "One, I caught him staring at your below-average-sized butt when you guys were Team 7, two you had a romantic scene in the forest of death during the exams before I cut your hair. Third he had kids with you. Fourth he plans to marry you. I think."

"Yes you think," Sakura huffed, before asking, "Was he really staring at my butt?"

"All the time."

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, he was a-not-so-obvious perv."

"Oh my God."

"Oh my God is right," Ino cast a glance over her shoulder.

Sakura had a _really_ bad feeling what was going on in that evil little boar's mind. Sakura didn't have the time to think as Ino grabbed her and flung her at Sasuke. Who _should_ have evaded by reflex, but since this was Sakura his reflexes were more to catch her than to dodge her falling form. So Sasuke caught her, but do to the great amount of force from Ino's push and Sakura's weight, Sakura ended toppling over onto Sasuke. "Aww see, even after all these years, his reflexes are still to catch you!" Ino cooed.

"Why in this position again?" Sakura muttered as she began to get up off of Sasuke.

Sasuke remained silent and stoic making it seem as though he didn't care about the fact that Sakura had fallen on him. Ino sighed in exasperation, irritated that Sakura didn't get the point she had tried to make. "Oh I get it now! You need to keep the fact that you're the mother of those little Uchihas a secret right? Oh I get it! I get it! Your secret is safe with me!" Ino winked. "You can trust me Sakura, I won't tell _anyone_!"

Sakura glared at the blonde, "You're wrong Ino. I'm _not_ their mother, the person who _raised_ them should be considered their mother."

"Oh yeah? Well then you're their biological mother, the mother that _gave birth_ to them. I'm actually surprised you managed to hide it from us for so long," Ino went on ignoring Sakura's statement, "Oh yeah and I forgive you for lying to me, I mean it would be-"

"She may be their mother, but she only recently found out that she had children Ino," Sasuke finally spoke.

"Huh?"

"I made sure she forgot about having kids or anything related after she gave birth, and I don't know how you figured it out, but yes I _did_ take advantage of Sakura… in a way," Sasuke confessed, he didn't want Ino understanding it wrong and holding it against Sakura.

"See, see I _told _you, my innocent little forehead," Ino nodded before…

"Damn you! You stupid bastard how dare you take advantage of my little Saki! I'm going to get you! Stupid Uchiha! Have you no self-control?!" Ino attacked Sasuke seemingly wanting to kill him.

Sakura stood there stupid with shock, Sasuke dodged Ino's blows, and Ino continued to try to kill the bastard who dared to touch her little girl. "I'm going to kill you," Ino glared.

"Ino! Stop making a scene! I know it seems like there's no one around, but!" Sakura panicked her head whipping from left to right. "There might be some stalker fan girls around here!" Upon hearing those words Sasuke activated his sharingan in order to look for other life forms, and practically breathed a sigh of relief, until he noticed a chakra signal headed their way, which he identified to be none other than his own cousin. So it was no big deal.

"Hello everyone!" Akemi greeted causing Ino jump in surprise and stop her barrage of fists at Sasuke.

"_Hey_ Akemi-chan," Ino smiled, turning back into her usual self.

"Um, Why were you trying to kill Sasuke-nii-san? Did he do anything to you?" Akemi asked patiently awaiting the expected answer.

"E-eto, a-ano, well you see, that's something kinda private so I can't really tell you," Ino smiled at Akemi nervously.

"Oh you found out that Sasuke-nii-san and Sakura got drunk together and had Sora-kun and Emi-chan? It was suuuuper obvious that you did since I kinda heard you yelling at Sasuke-nii-san," Akemi said passively.

"G-got drunk together?" Ino asked her voice laced with venom.

"W-wait! Ino-chan! A-actually, Sakura-chan was miserable and had too much Saké and Sasuke-nii-san, he, ummmm, he, yeah, well he was a bit tipsy, but he should have taken care of her, but well, ummmm-"

"So basically, it really is all Sasuke-kun's fault?" Ino growled.

"Yes. I think, actually kinda, I guess so…" Akemi stuttered.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

Just as Ino got ready to attack the Uchiha again, Akemi intervened, "Your parents were looking for you when they noticed you left the counter! So umm, why don't you go back and then kill Sasuke-nii-san some other time?"

"Fine," Ino glared at the Uchiha, "Next time it is…"

"Well, I came to see Sora and Emi, so, I'll be going in," Sakura smiled awkwardly before walking in.

"HOLD IT!" Ino charged back to the Uchiha household. "HOW BLONDE DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Ino folded her hands across her chest. "AND HOW THE HELL DO _YOU_ KNOW?!" Ino raged on pointing at Akemi. "THIS IS SUUUPER UNFAIR!" Ino turns on Sakura. "YOU TELL AKEMI BUT NOT ME?! YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE BEFORE YOU REALIZED YOUR 'CRUSH-TURNED-FEELINGS' FOR SASUKE-TEME?!"

Nobody missed how Ino decided to use Naruto's nickname for Sasuke. "E-eh," Sakura stuttered before, "You must be _very_ _blonde_ to not have figured out how Akemi knows."

Ino shoots an angry glare at Sakura before her features take on a shocked expression. She turns on her heal to where Akemi is… Akemi is… hiding behind the tall bastard. "You could kick Sasuke-teme's ass any day you know that right?" Ino questions Akemi. "Wasn't your belief that women could very possibly fight on even ground with men?"

"You're getting me mixed up with Tenten-san, Ino-san," Akemi pokes her head from behind Sasuke.

"No, I firmly believe you kicked Kiba's ass to prove that to us," Ino's brows furrowed.

"He could have been bribed to let me win."

"The guy's got too much pride to do that."

"He isn't as strong as Sasuke-nii-san," Akemi recedes behind Sasuke's back, "had I defeated _Naruto-kun_ then it would have been an entirely different story."

Sakura giggles at Sasuke's very interesting expression, Ino smirks smugly, and Akemi doesn't need to see his face to know, "He's scowling isn't he? The truth hurts doesn't it nii-san?"

When Sasuke turns around to glare at his cousin, who stares back at him and annoyed expression taking her features, Ino and Sakura burst out laughing at this exchange between the two. Ino was the first to stop laughing.

"Anyway, _did_ he threaten you?" Ino puts her hand on her hips.

"It was," Akemi eyes the dirt, "persuasion."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"No. Seriously?"

"Yes!" Akemi stepped out from behind Sasuke's lean figure. "Sasuke-nii, decided he wanted kids at an early age and had to face the consequences, but since it wasn't Sakura's fault we had to make sure she wouldn't be blamed for anything, and that her reputation is still clean, even if ours is stained, well, mine wasn't stained until yesterday."

"Oh I see, okay, okay, my lips are sealed," Ino says supposedly zipping her lips.

"Not even Shikamaru-san, or Chouji-san, or your Mama and Papa can know about this! You hear?" Akemi calls after Ino. "Or else, I will personally lock this memory away."

"Yeah, yeah! Don't worry!" Ino waves her hand in the air as she walks away thinking, '_Shika'll figure it out on his own anyway._'

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"What?! Itachi? You don't have any punishment?!"

"Hn."

Itachi then decides to comment on the dropping of the honorific before Sakura can ask any questions, "you dropped the '-san'."

"W-well," Sakura stammerd folding her arms over her chest, "Y-you never s-say my name with any honorifics!"

"That's because you're going to be my future si-"

"Sister-in-law, I know," Sakura huffs.

"That automatically makes Sasuke-nii-san, Sakura-chan's husband!" Akemi smiles. "Oh excuse me, _future_ husband."

"What did you receive for punishment foolish little sister?" Itachi looks at Akemi.

Akemi's eyes gleam at the thought of Itachi calling her little sister. "First off I am _not_ foolish!" Akemi huffs. "Secondly, I will be doing a set serious of missions that test my loyalty while being surrounded by ANBU on each of my missions."

"Now _dear_ brother-in-law," Sakura smiles, "why don't you explain how you managed to not get any punishment."

"It's a long story."

"Konoha is corrupt," it's the first contribution Sasuke makes to the conversation.

"Actually, foolish little brother," Itachi leans back on the couch, "the fact that they haven't charged me with anything shows that they are in fact just."

Sasuke's brows furrow. "However, I will in fact be whipped a hundred whips and be sent out on solo missions regularly, so that the public think that I am in jail, and that I have been punished," Itachi says completely calm.

"And you don't consider that to be punishment Onii-sama?" Akemi asks eyes wide.

"Not really, I've been through worse shit before."

After a little more chat, Sakura excused herself and went home. Facing her parents was annoying, but she explained everything, and said that she merely needed to take a walk in order to calm herself down. She made sure to avoid bringing up her arranged marriage and spent the rest of the day upstairs in her room reading a _very_ intriguing (and addicting) novel that Ino had given her. It was a lovely story, it was about a girl who was from high-ranking nobility who was miserable at home, as well as unhappy, and had to continue putting on a façade just for her family, and a young ninja was associated with a _very_ dangerous group of ninja (sorta like the Akatsuki) where loyalty meant everything and morals meant nothing who fall deeply in love with one another. The female protagonist was gorgeous, and although Sakura didn't think she could match that character's beauty, she still liked to imagine herself as the nobility and Sasuke as the also-very-handsome ninja. It wasn't long before Sakura found herself asleep and in dreamland.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Good Luck Sasuke, if you make it through this, then you're one step closer to marrying Sakura," Kakashi gave Sasuke a slap on the back.

"Hn."

"Sakura's father rejected you huh?"

"Hn."

"I see, he said that you weren't good enough."

"Hn."

"He also said that you guys couldn't do what Naruto did with Hinata in order to be given permission to get married."

"Hn."

"I completely agree," Kakashi nodded, "Katsuki-san is a _really_ strict man."

"Hn."

"_Of course_ I can understand you," Kakashi glanced Sasuke's way, "how else would I be able to answer you?"

"Hn."

"Well, you're my student, and I wanted to see you off before you went into this freakishly crazy and challenging battle."

"Hn."

"Hn indeed."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Sakura!" Katsuki called his daughter. "You have a visitor please come down."

When the wind carried her father's deep and father-like voice, Sakura sighed at the tone. It wasn't an angry tone or an annoyed tone. Meaning! The person that had come to visit her was probably either Kakashi, Shizune, or some other ninja that was probably here for business. So Sakura hurriedly walked down the stairs. "Who is it Otou-san?" Sakura walked into the room.

"Hello, Sakura-san," a guy with dark, chocolate brown hair and bright grey eyes bowed.

"This is Kaito-san," Katsuki said with a smile on his face, "the man you are betrothed to."

Sakura glared at her father. "I hope to build a bright and happy future with you," Kaito said taking her hand in his and attempting to kiss it before she pulled it away from him.

"Get the hell away from me!" Sakura yelled before running back up her stairs and to her room.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke only had his sword and a pack for of shuriken as he entered the battle arena, one that similar to that of the chuunin exams, but different in a way. He could see the Hokage standing in the highest spectator's box with the best view, a grim expression taking her features. Next to her he could see Itachi, but no Kakashi. No surprise, after all he'd only come to see him off. Sakura wasn't there either. She'd probably be running late, since he did see her father walking with some guy when he was going to the arena.

"Begin!" Tsunade's command snapped him out of his thoughts as the first wave of jounin attacked him.

Sasuke dodged and counterattacked accordingly. This exchange of blows went on for a good two hours minutes before he'd immobilized the three. He was given a second to breathe before the next wave of jounin, which consisted of two this time, entered. One of them came at him head on with his katana and Sasuke easily blocked.

Around an hour later back up at the spectator's box Itachi smirked. "He's doing rather well, isn't he?"

"Are you going to brag about his abilities being because he is an Uchiha?" Tsunade groaned.

Itachi chuckled, "No, no, Sasuke's abilities are because he is who he is."

"In my opinion he is more like a son than a brother to you," Tsunade glanced at Itachi.

Itachi looked down and the female Sannin, "Hn."

"Tsundae-shishou! Itachi! I'm not late am I?" Sakura yelled as she ran up to the box.

"No, not really, you just missed round one that's all," Itachi answered her calmly.

"That means I am late," Sakura sweat dropped before turning to see Sasuke through one of the guy's unconscious body's on the other guy who caught it while falling on his butt, Sasuke appeared behind him nearly an instant later.

Sasuke slashed his sword at the guy's arm, the dude somehow managed to dodge. "Well I must say you really do live up to our expectations Uchiha."

Those were the last word the jounin managed to say before Sasuke gave him a hard punch to the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

Sasuke looked up to the stands for an instant, and he saw Sakura's proud face, and when she held up a fist that probably meant something along the lines of, "kick their butts." Sasuke smirked.

When the final jounin stepped out onto the battle field, Sasuke could be anymore shocked.

"Kakashi?"

**DONE with this chapter! It was longer than the previous I think. Hope you liked it! And I love Ino. I mean who doesn't? Sorry I didn't proof read this. Please Review!**

**And because the next chapter is super unexpected, I don't have a preview for it yet.**

**Naruto charas **** Masashi Kishimoto**


	14. Student and Teacher

**Chapter 14: Student and Teacher**

**AN: Hey everybody! Thank you guys so much for all of those lovely reviews! They really made me happy! Now because I'm so thankful I have decided to tell you guys why I started writing this story. I had read stories where the kids didn't know their fathers and their fathers didn't know that they had kids, and so I began to wonder what would it be like if it were the other way around? And that's what made me start writing this story. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**-Akemi**

Katsuki really didn't appreciate his daughter's behavior. It was probably that stupid Uchiha's fault. Although he'd never really liked him very much, he would have still accepted Sasuke as Sakura's husband had the moron never left the village and his daughter. More importantly, the dolt had left his daughter on a bench at night! Didn't the guy know that there might be a drunk idiot out wandering the streets? Of course not! "_Uchiha-sama_" was much too focused on becoming rogue and getting his revenge. Revenge. That was the main reason he didn't like the Uchiha very much. The guy was an avenger. No morals, no ideals, no anything. In other words, there was just him and his revenge and he would ruthlessly cut down anyone who dared to stand in his way of exacting his revenge. That type of guy was not worthy of having his daughter. Absolutely not! His daughter deserved better than such a moral less male. After all there was a difference between a male and a man. Men, were grown, strong males with ideals, morals, and education. Male is in fact a term used to describe sex, gender, not humans. _**(AN Read the AN at the end for more elaboration)**_

~x~x~x~x~x~

Sasuke stared at his former teacher. He never would have expected the final jounin he'd have to fight would be Kakashi. Then again, it was the most suitable finale. It also made the most sense. A teacher who was to test his student and see if they could manage to pass. Other than that, Kakashi was a very skilled ninja, he was an elite among elite. Had Sasuke not had so much pride he knew he would have been honored to have Kakashi as his teacher. That Hokage really knew how to test people.

Kakashi had his weight shifted so that most of his weight was on his right leg, his hands were in his pockets, and he still had that lazy look he always had (when he wasn't on the battlefield that is). As a stubborn breeze blew through the stadium, Sasuke could have sworn he head the jingling of bells. When Kakashi held up a similar pair of bells with bright red strings attached to them he couldn't be any more confused. The knowing smile on Kakashi's face made Sasuke's emotionless features shift into an annoyed scowl.

Sensing his former student's agitation, Kakashi decided it was only fair that he enlightened Sasuke. "I do believe you remember your first task when you were first assigned to Team 7, no?" Kakashi asked.

Hearing a grunt in reply, Kakashi tossed one of the bells to Sasuke, who caught the slightly round metallic object. He looked back at Kakashi who attached his bell to the exact same spot he had twelve years ago. "Go on put it on yours somewhere," the copy nin urged.

Sasuke attached it to a similar spot on his rope belt. Then looked to Kakashi for further instructions.

"Here are the rules, if you get my bell between now and sunrise, you win," Kakashi explained, "However! If I get your bell, I win! Unlike all of the other battles you've fought knocking me unconscious is not necessary! All you need to do is grab my bell before I grab yours!"

Seeing the amused smirk on Sasuke's face, the silver haired elite added, "Also, I would suggest that you come at me with the intention of killing me or else you'll never get my bell."

"That's enough chit-chat!" Tsunade yelled. "Begin!"

Kakashi and Sasuke disappeared the moment the last syllable was uttered. "Why did you choose Kakashi-sensei to be the last opponent for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"I didn't choose him, he nominated himself," Tsunade's eyes never left the battle field, "That bell challenge was Kakashi's own idea, I must say that he comes up with some very interesting tests."

"He is a teacher isn't he?" Itachi asked his lips curving into a mischievous smirk. "You seem to be very interested in him, Hokage-sama."

The glare of hatred and annoyance along with a slap to the cheek from Sakura made Itachi chuckle. "I didn't mean to be offensive."

"Well you were, now shut up and watch Kakashi beat your little brother's ass," Tsunade growled.

"Oh on the contrary I'm placing my bets on Sasuke," Itachi continued to smirk.

"Eh is that so?" Tsunade stared at evilly from the corner of her eye.

"No Tsunade-shishou don't take that bet! You know it's a bad idea!" Sakura jumped.

"Gambling is _very_ unladylike you known that right?" Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow.

"And having hair longer than a girl's is very unmanly, _little_ Itachi."

"My hair isn't longer than any girl's hair _One_-_sama_," Itachi teased.

"Actually Itachi," Sakura smiled, "It's longer than mine."

"Really now?" Itachi cast Sakura a questioning gaze, before hooking a finger around her chin her chin and tilting it up while leaning close to her. "But does it make me any less manly?"

Sakura tried hard to kill her blush, but because Itachi face resembled Sasuke's it was _kinda_ hard. "I thought guys determined their 'manliness' by a _different_ criterion."

Tsunade laughed merrily, totally amused, "That's my student all right!" She said patting Sakura on the back.

Had Sakura shocked Itachi, she couldn't really tell because he wore that foolproof mask of his. When he unhooked his finger from her chin and patted her on the head, Sakura felt as though he'd become her older brother too.

"I can see why Sasuke likes you so much," Itachi mumbled before the sound of metal brought them back to the battle that was occurring.

~x~x~x~x~x~

The moment Tsunade had said begin, Sasuke knew to hide amongst the few trees in the arena. Turning his sharingan off, and closing his eyes, Sasuke took a deep breath and began to search for Kakashi's signal. He was really focused and about a good ten minutes later he found it. Activating his sharingan while opening his eyes Sasuke moved to the source very carefully. Sasuke was very sneaky, stealth was something he had potential in.

When Sasuke first spotted Kakashi, he couldn't help but wonder whether he was supposed to be annoyed, nostalgic, or grateful for such an opening. Kakashi blinked and all of a sudden a cold, sharp piece of metal against his neck. As Sasuke began to apply more pressure, Kakashi looked up from his book and asked, "Isn't this a little too easy Sasuke?"

When Sasuke increased the pressure even more and A poof followed, Sasuke only had milliseconds to turn around and block Kakashi. A loud clang echoed through the stadium, when the two metals connected. Sasuke then sent his chidori through his blade, only for Kakashi to do the same.

"Tch," Sasuke jumped back, Kakashi doing the same.

The instant Sasuke landed he charged at the copy nin, running at top speed in a zig zag like line. To Kakashi it appeared as though he was disappearing and reappearing. When Sasuke attacked from the side, Kakashi was already well prepared for the attack, and easily blocked jumping away, before he unleashed a set of fire balls at Sasuke who managed to dodge most of them, however two managed to barely hit him. His shirt ignited, and Sasuke decided to throw it off before things got any worse. Kakashi was behind Sasuke in an instant, a chidori at the ready. Sasuke didn't dodge, however.

A log. How classic, the replacement technique. Kakashi ducked, narrowly avoiding Sasuke's slash. He slid his legs around in an attempt to knock Sasuke off his feet. Sasuke who seemed to anticipate this attempted to cut the string binding the bell to Kakashi's pants. However, the back of Kakashi's hand hit the sword away. The silver haired ninja didn't spare an instant to jump away.

Sasuke was behind him in an instant. Unprepared Kakashi was forced to take the hit. Heading face first for the ground Kakashi somersaulted before he hit the ground and given no time to regain his footing, Kakashi had took a hard kick to the stomach. As he was flying through the air, Sasuke took his chance and appeared beside Kakashi attempting to take the bell. However Kakashi managed to twist his body in mid air and In return attempted to get Sasuke's bell. His finger barely touched the bell before Sasuke jumped back and shot his great fireball jutsu, which Kakashi dodged with a replacement. Sasuke barely had time to think before he felt very very very light vibrations at his feet and jumped up right before Kakashi's hand shot out of the ground. Sasuke barely noticed the clone behind him before he got kicked in the back.

The battle between two high level ninjas was a truly fascinating sight. Sakura was amazed at how skilled Sasuke was. I mean Sasuke had been inactive for the last five years or so, but he still managed to fight with Kakashi on even ground. "Oi! How's he doing?"

Sakura looked up and saw a second sun, better known as Naruto's hair. "Why are you so late Naruto?"

Naruto turned bright red and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "W-well, you see, Hinata needed some help with stuff. We kinda had some renovations to do."

"Na-ru-to," Sakura threatened.

"Why were _you_ late?" Itachi asked Sakura.

Tsunade glanced at Sakura showing that she was in fact curious to know why as well.

"My dad wanted to introduce me to my 'fiance'," Sakura growled, "My dear papa decided it would be a good idea if he were to pick the man that I was to marry, I have pretty much no say in the matter."

"You seemed to have like him for you to have spent three hours with him," Itachi commented.

"Three hours?!" Just how late am I?" Naruto asked.

"Seven hours 47 minutes and 6 seconds late," Itachi answered impassively.

"All the way down to the second," Tsunade and Sakura sweat dropped.

"And just to let you know, I spent one hour of those hours blowing off steam, and the next in the hot springs, I was seriously ticked okay?" Sakura glared at Itachi.

"Hn."

"Hn to you too!" Sakura huffed.

"Katsuki-san went so far as to pick out a husband for you huh Sakura?" Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"Ka-KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Sakura jumped. "Shouldn't you be fighting Sasuke-kun!"

"He is," Sasuke appeared, "you met that Kaito guy your dad talked about?"

"Hn," Sakura grunted imitating the two Uchiha brothers.

"Oh please not you too Sakura!" Tsunade groaned.

"Don't worry Tsunade-shishou I'll only use it on the Uchiha brothers here," Sakura smiled, before glaring at Sasuke, "But Sora better not inherit this habit, so don't encourage him to!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask "really now?"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting the bell Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him. "I mean it's almost sun set, and you only have until sunrise."

"Hn."

Kakashi and Sasuke took off again. "Kakashi-sensei's giving the bell test again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but with a bit of a twist," Sakura nodded, "they both have bells and whoever gets the other's bell first wins. But there's a time limit. Sunrise."

"Oh I see," Naruto nodded, watching as Sasuke manipulated his chakra so that it flew out of his hand like a sword.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called, "Once you pass this test," Kakashi dodged one of Sasuke's punches, "and once again become a Konoha Ninja," Kakashi kicked Sasuke, who caught his leg and pulled him towards him to land a punch, "You too will become a teacher, or team leader."

"I find it funny," Sasuke's fingers skimmed the bell, "A teacher who wishes to be the reason his student might fail," Sasuke pulled out his sword.

"What?" Kakashi laughed blocking sword with his kunai. "You want me to go easy on you? Are you angry that you have been given a challenge?" Kakashi kicked Sasuke in the stomach. "That's unlike you Sasuke."

"No," Sasuke's voice came from behind Kakashi, "I'm just surprised that although you want me to pass, you're risking your own pride, a teacher about to be defeated by his student."

The cold blade touched Kakashi's neck again, "Actually Sasuke," Kakashi reached for Sasuke's bell, "you've got it wrong," Sasuke swung his sword down, "I can't wait to feel the pride of knowing my student," the jingling of a bell could be heard, "Has finally surpassed me," Kakashi smiled.

The bell fell into the palm of Sasuke's hand. "I win."

"No," Kakashi held up Sasuke's bell, "I win."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "You got my bell, but I still won, because," tears were glistening in Kakashi's eyes, "you pass."

Sasuke heard a squeal of joy and saw Sakura jumping up and down. Itachi was smiling proudly. Naruto was cheering. Tsunade was looking down at him with the proud look of a mother. That Hokage sure was like Sakura, oh wait it was the other way around. Either way, Sasuke knew he would get along well with Tsunade. "Uchiha, Sasuke," Tsunade declared, "Has now become a proud Konoha jounin! Congrats brat! And I wish you the best of luck with my student!" Tsunade's gave Sakura a one armed hug.

"You will always be my student," Kakashi smiled proudly and Sasuke couldn't but wonder how he'd ever had the heart to leave a place with so many people who loved and appreciated him.

"And _you_ will always be my teacher," Sasuke replied as Sakura pounced on him.

**AN: YAY! I finished it! Woooooo! Hope you guys liked it! I'm not very good at writing and describing battles, but I tried my best. Also, I hope that at the beginning of the chapter, you could understand Sakura's father's motives a bit better.**

**Also the difference between men and males is basically, males are basically just you know guys, rapists, uneducated barbarians, and the like.**

**BUT MEN! Men, are have morals, they have pride and they're lovely human beings. I truly respect men, and boys, as well as adolescents, with morals, because there are others who do not.**

**I just wanted to clear that up, because I didn't want to offend anyone. My religion teacher was once discussing this. And just to let you know, I think Sasuke is a MAN (in my story anyway) not a male. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!**

**-Akemi out.**

**Preview****:**

**Chapter 15: CELEBRATIONS**

"**SURPRISE!"**

"**In fact we've decided to…Neji."**

"**Hey guys, we kinda have a little secret we need to tell you."**

"**Oh come on, just admit it…"**

"…**Students have really grown up."**

"**It's a pleasure doing business with you, we hope you'll keep up your end of the bargain."**


	15. CELEBRATIONS

**Chapter 15: CELEBRATIONS**

**AN: Another day another chapter! I don't have much to say to you all, but thank you for your kind and strict reviews (telling me what's wrong and what needs to be fixed will help me very much)**

Kakashi slouched back to his usual pose, more weight on his right foot, his hands in his pockets. He was smiling proudly at Sasuke, the way a father would at his son. Kakashi felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Very well done Kakashi," Tsunade smiled, "Congratulations."

"Ah-ha ha ha," Kakashi. Buckled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Itachi who was standing a few steps away from Sasuke beckoned him over. Shrugging Sakura off, Sasuke went to Itachi. Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead with his index and middle finger, "Well done Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted a raven brow and smirked at Itachi, who raised his hand in order to ruffle Sasuke's hair and smirk proudly at him.

Sasuke had thought that he'd contained his hate for Itachi merely because he felt pity for him, and he was in a hurry to get back to the twins. In truth, Sasuke really missed his brother and wished to be able to be a family again, especially since no matter how strong was or had been, there was no way he would manage to kill the _entire_ Uchiha clan by himself. Also, he _knew_ deep down that Itachi had been lying about pretending to be a good older brother. There was so much about Itachi he didn't know, and so much he wished to learn. But he wasn't about to admit that, he had (_waaaaay_) too much pride for that.

"Hey!" Naruto called, "How about you guys all come over to my place for dinner tonight?"

"Naruto, you do know that dinner is in approximately two hours right?" Sakura asked.

"Plenty of time! How about you two go and freshen up, and Sakura-chan you should tell your parents that you're coming to have dinner at my place."

"Should I come and help Hinata out?"

"Nah, it's okay, I'll help her out," Naruto waved her away.

"Are you su-" Sakura started.

"OI!" A voice called from the entrance of the arena. "Forehead! I need your help with something!"

"What is it Ino?" Sakura called back exasperated.

"I can't find lazyass!" Ino whined. "Somebody told me to give him an urgent message, so I _reeeeally_ need to find him!"

"Lazyass?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"She means Shikamaru, I don't think you know him though," Sakura elaborated.

"Hn."

"Go help her, Shizune and I'll tend to these two's injuries," Tsunade nodded Sakura away.

"Oh, okay." Sakura let herself be dragged away by Ino, who had conveniently hopped to Sakura and started dragging her long before her agreement to help.

Sasuke let out a sound that sounded a lot like, "Tch," causing Tsunade to chuckle and look at him, an amused look in her eyes.

"Are you unhappy that _I'll_ be the one healing you Uchiha?" Tsunade laughed. "Mind you-you couldn't even wake up before I healed you once."

"Oh I remember that time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's alright Tsunade-nee-sama," Itachi continued to mock, "Sasuke's just a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to have the _woman_ he loves roam her hands all over his body, my poor foolish little brother."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke shock written all over his face, before he went and whispered in Tsunade's ear, "I'm not sure this is Sasuke!"

"Why not?" Tsunade had a confused look on her face.

"Sasuke hated physical contact."

"You do know he is a grown _man_ now," Tsunade asked, "Not a little boy going through puberty."

Naruto happened to be listening very intently and had heard the whole conversation, well that and Kakashi was much louder than he thought he was, burst out laughing. Itachi didn't waste much time in joining Naruto, except he was chuckling very subtly. Sasuke just stood there and scowled. "Poor teme!" Naruto wailed mockingly. "He wanted to have Sakura all to himself so that he could enjoy her company, and sexually harass her for healing him, and now," Naruto threw the back of his hand over his eyes dramatically, "He can't! Oh the misery!"

Tsunade may be Hokage and Kakashi might be an elite jounin and Itachi might be an Uchiha, but that was just _too_ funny! And so, everyone, other than Sasuke and Itachi (who chose to chuckle) burst out laughing.

"Na-ru-to," Sasuke growled murderously.

"Aww come on teme, we all know that was true," Naruto pointed, "Anyway, see you later guys! I need to go tell Hinata that you guys are coming."

Just like that Naruto jumped away; and just like that he dodged a shuriken. Sasuke glared at the group of laughing ninja, "So are you gonna heal me or not?" Sasuke growled at Tsunade.

"Once we get to the hospital, that way I can heal you and Shizune can heal Kakashi at the same time," Tsunade said matching out of the stadium with pride, and the others following suit.

~x~x~

"Oi! Shika!" The familiar soft and feminine voice reached the ears of a man who was laying on the roof of a building with his hands behind his head.

"Ah Ino?" The person being called asked.

"I've been looking all over for you! Where the heck have you been?" Ino exclaimed. "Anyway, Naruto has invited you over for _dinner_ okay?" Ino winked.

"Oh I see, cool," Shikamaru nodded, "by the way Ino, I need to speak to you in private later."

"Oh-Kay?" Ino agreed confused.

"Oi PIGGY! Where the heck did you go!" Sakura sighed exasperated. "First she asks me for help then she leaves me behind! How the heck can I help if she's not letting me?"

"I'm up here forehead!" Ino waved to Sakura from a distant building.

"I'm going over to Naruto's okay?" Sakura called.

"W-wait!" Ino called back, before running to where Sakura stood at full speed.

"What do you want now Ino?" Sakura out her hands on her hips.

"Don't you want to take the twins with you?" Ino asked, "And go in something fancy why don't you?"

"Fine! I'll go get changed!" Sakura threw her hands up in exasperation. "But Sasuke-kun will have to take the twins there. I have no right to take them without his permission."

Ino raised a delicate blonde brow before she slung her arm over the pinkette's shoulder. "Listen honey, were those two little cuties in his stomach or yours?" Ino asked.

"They were in mine," Sakura replied.

"Okay, who had to go through the initial shock, the morning sicknesses, lack of energy, and tiresome pregnancy?"

"M-me."

"Alright now, who had to go through giving birth to two babies one instantly after the other?" Ino asked before Sakura had the chance to ask Ino what the point if this interrogation was.

"Me."

"Now finally, whose the one who had to lose their memories?" Ino looked Sakura in the eyes. "You or him?"

"Me, Ino why are yo-"

"Who had to endure more pain? You or him?"

"I don't know."

"_You_ did of course!" Ino said bewildered that Sakura could actually think that Sasuke had endured more pain than she had.

"You don't know that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Believe me if I asked him he would say you suffered more than he did," Ino gave Sakura a stern look, "And he's seen you suffer and he knows how much he's suffered."

Sakura remained silent. "I need to go get ready for dinner," she finally said.

"Y-yeah," Ino said, "but all those things I asked you just now are just to prove that you have just as much right over the children as their father does, okay?"

"Okay," Sakura gave Ino a sad smile before they shared a hug and went their own separate ways.

~x~x~

"Okay go on now," A male voice was heard.

"But Papa, I'm scawed," A young whine was heard.

"It's okay, don't you want to play with the pretty girl you always see?"

"H-hai."

"Go on now, Mama and I will be coming soon okay?"

"Okay Papa!" The young child jumped into her father's arms.

"Now when Mama and I come, don't yell Mama or Papa."

"Hai. I call you by your names, right?"

"That's right," The man pat the child's head, "now go and make some friends."

~x~x~

"Wow! Emi-chan looks so cute in her kimono right?" Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah like an angel," Minato nodded.

"So cute!" The two little boys blushed.

"E-to, Auntie, why did you make us wear our kimonos?" Sora tugged at his aunt's apron.

"Because Sora, Tou-San should be coming soon, and you guys are attending a dinner party," Akemi looked down at Sora.

"Then how come Minato and Hikaru haven't put their kimono's on yet?" Sora asked.

"Ask Hinata-chan that," Akemi said placing something in the oven before throwing a stick of butter into a bowl and throwing a load of sugar on top of it and mixing, "I'm currently responsible for you, and I want you guys to be ready before Tou-San appears okay? Now get out of the kitchen before your kimono gets dirty!"

"Hai!" Sora left the kitchen.

"Can I leave the rest to you guys?" Hinata asked the three other females in her kitchen. "I need to get Minato and Hikaru ready."

"Sure thing, just leave it to us," Kurenai replied.

"Thank you!" Hinata said throwing her apron of and running out of the kitchen.

"Hikaru! Minato! Come on you boys need to take a bath and get ready for the party!" Hinata called

"HAI!" They called running up the stairs.

"Oi! Emiii! Are you there?" Sora called as he was walking past the stairs.

The last thing he expected to see was Hana walking down the stairs in her light lavender kimono and an elaborate flower hair ornament. Sora couldn't help but admit, Hana looked really cute. Even when she accidentally stepped on the hem of her kimono and almost tripped down the remaining stairs had he not attempted to catch her and landed on his back with her on top of him. "S-sorry S-Sora-kun!" Hana said quickly scrambling off of him.

"N-no!" Sora said getting up. "I-it's my fault!"

"Hana-chan!" Emi called walking out of the living room. "You look so cute!"

"Y-you do too Emi-chan!" Hana replied.

"Really?" Emi asked getting excited until a very familiar and chocolaty scent reached her nose. "Double fudge brownies!"

Emi skipped to the kitchen gleefully. "Auntiiiie!" She called.

"They're not done yet, sorry Emi," Akemi smiled ruefully.

"Aww man!"

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go home, I'm not feeling so well," Kurenai's daughter said throwing her apron off.

"Oh. Oh okay," Kurenai said a worried expression taking her features.

"We're all done anyway Kurenai-sensei, how about you Go home too? And you guys can come back later?" Akemi suggested taking over doing the dishes.

"Are you sure you can handle all of this on your own?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, nothing a few clones can't do," Akemi smiled.

"Then tell Hinata we said bye," Kurenai said leaving the kitchen with her daughter.

"BROWNIES!" The wind carried the exclamation of the two twins that has just finished bathing.

About five minutes later the sound of two pairs of feet running became audible as the Uzumaki twins ran to the kitchen.

"Auntie! Did you really make..." Hikaru started.

"Your delicious..." Minato continued.

"FUDGE BROWNIES?!" The twins yelled in union.

"Yes, they'll be done in ten minutes," Akemi groaned.

"Yosha!" the twins jumped up at the exact same time.

Emi began to laugh at their ability to speak as one.

"What's so funny Emi-chan?" They asked.

"You guys!" Emi said dropping to the floor and clutching her stomach. "You guys are so funny."

"We are?" The twins asked confused.

Emi could only nod before struggling to catch her breath. "You guys are so loud!" Sora said walking in with Hana.

"Eh?" The twins and Emi exclaimed.

The Uzumaki brothers noticed that Sora had walked in with Hana and remembered how their father had told them to always protect their little sister and were alert at once. Although they were friends with Sora, they liked to pull his leg, and when given the opportunity they planned on taking it. "Just what were you..." Minato started.

"Doing with our innocent..." Hikaru continued.

"Little..."

"Hana-chan?" They asked together.

"Nothing," Sora said, he didn't feel obliged to tell them he'd saved her from falling, since that was none of their business after all.

"Oh Really?"

"Really."

"Hmmmm," the Uzumaki twins stared at Sora intently.

DING!

"The brownies!" Minato chirped.

"Are..." Hikaru jumped.

"Done!" Emi said along with the brothers.

"Sorry guys but these are for the party, so you'll have to wait 'till then before you can have some," Akemi pulled the tray out of the oven.

"Awwwww!"

Just then Hinata walked down the stairs. "Akemi you should go get ready for the party too!" Hinata took over doing the dishes. "I'll put on my kimono as soon as I'm done, but you need to go back to your home and all! So hurry up! If you won't be able to see the expression on Sasuke-san's face!"

"O-okay..." Akemi said astonished at the fact that Hinata had just spoken two sentences without stuttering once.

Hinata's stuttering had decreased ever since she and Naruto had gotten married, but it hadn't disappeared completely. Akemi threw off her apron and ran out the door, but not before running last a cute little girl about two years of age with her long black hair in two ponytails and bright sky blue eyes. 'Who's kid is that?' Akemi wondered as she ran past the girl.

~x~x~

'Papa told me to introduce myself, I'm going to do it! The girl had thought as a weird lady had ran past her.

She raised her tiny first and knocked on the wooden surface before her three times. Loud calls of "Who is it?" came from the other side of the door.

"I-It's Hitomi!" The cute little blue haired girl stammered.

"Hi-to-mi?" The door opened to reveal a little black haired boy.

"H-hai!" Hitomi nodded a bright red and embarrassed blush dusting her plump cheeks.

"Well, come in," the boy said opening the door revealing his blonde twin.

Hitomi walked in, her head down. She was really embarrassed. "Who is it Hikaru?" Hitmomi saw a pretty lavender eyed lady poke her head from behind a wall.

"Hitomi-chan," Hikaru shrugged.

Upon hearing a female name, Emi and Hana scrambled to introduce themselves to this new girl. "H-hello Hitomi-chan!" Emi smiled. "My name is Emi! Uchiha, Emi!"

"I-I'm Uzumaki, Hana," Hana played with her index fingers, "it's nice to meet you," Hana bowed.

"I-I'm Hitomi," Hitomi bowed back, "i-it's nice to meet you too."

"Do you wanna dance with us?" Emi was bursting with excitement.

"Y-yes! I really want to!" Hitomi answered.

And with that the girls went off to their own little corner (wherever that may be) and began to practice a dance, leaving a very confused Hinata staring at them. Wondering just whose daughter Hitomi was.

~x~x~

Sakura had gone home and was headed to her room when her father caught her. "Sakura," he called in a stern voice.

"Yes Otou-san?" Sakura walked towards her father.

"I really did not appreciate your childish behavior today," He looked at her over the top of his glasses, "You have yet to even give the poor man a chance."

"Well, if I was at least _interested_ in getting to know him, then I wouldn't have reacted so harshly," Sakura shrugged, "but I'm _not_ interested and I _never_ will be."

"Sakura! Enough of this childish behavior!" Katsuki was angry now. "I thought we raised you differently!"

Sakura was enjoying pissing her father off and decided she felt like continuing. "Hmmmm. Do you mean like," Sakura asked innocently her eyes wide, "you raised me to obey every last one of your words while ignoring my morals, ambitions, goals, and desires?"

"I knew it!" Katsuki bit out. "That stupid Uchiha boy _is_ a bad influence on you!"

It was Sakura's turn to get angry, but she couldn't help but admit that she was rather depressed too. Depressed that… "Well, it's very nice to know that you believe in me Otou-san," Sakura gave a bitter smile, "and he's a _man _now, much more mature than twelve years ago."

Katsuki was boiling, very angry at the way his daughter, his own flesh and blood _dared_ to speak back to him. It was the stupid Uchiha brat's fault. "Why do you insist on defending him?" Katsuki asked. "Why is it that you feel offended whenever one points out his flaws?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to ask that. Her father didn't really know that she was really, truly, deeply in love with Sasuke, he just though she harbored romantic feelings for him. "Because he is _my_ teammate," Sakura answered confidently, "a man I owe my life to, because back when I was a helpless little girl he saved my life numerous times."

Katsuki rose a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I sense that there is a much deeper reason," Katsuki eyed Sakura like a hawk eyes a mouse, "and for some reason you do not wish to share it with me. I can only wonder what it could be."

Sakura sighed, heaving her shoulders up and down, "I came home to tell you that Naruto invited me _and_ Kakashi-sensei, oh yeah _and_ Tsunade-shishou over for dinner, so I need to get dressed and ready if you don't mind."

"By all means go ahead, you're 24 now, if anything, you should be living in your own apartment," Katsuki sighed, sliding back to being the easy going father Sakura saw most of the time.

"Do you really wanna get rid of me that bad?" Sakura joked.

"Of course not!" Katsuki hugged Sakura. "What kind of father would want to see his daughter leave his home?"

"Good question," Sakura said walking up the stairs and to her room.

~x~x~

At last, Sasuke was ready. He had been healed, bathed, and had gotten dressed in a formal black kimono that had originally belonged to his great grandfather. It had the Uchiha fan stitched into the center or the back. Fancy, ornate swirls seemed to surround the fan as though leading all eyes to it. Sasuke looked good and he knew it; you could tell he knew it from the smirk plastered to his face as he imagined Sakura's expression. He absolutely couldn't wait to surprise her. But then again…

He couldn't go about giving any hints…

Well that sucks…

~x~x~

"Shhhh! Be quiet everyone!"

"He's almost here!"

"Ow! MINATO THAT WAS MY TOE!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE SUCH BIG FEET!"

"SHHHHH!"

"I DO NOT HAVE BIG FEET!"

"Be quiet boys!"

"DO TO!"

"Hush!"

"DO NOT!"

"MY GOD JUST SHUT UP!"

"Be quiet he's here!"

~x~x~

Sasuke's brow twitched. Did that dobe give him the wrong address? Well that was impossible, after all, it looked like the same place. Was he trying to pull a prank? They were 24 for goodness sake! You'd think he'd grown out of it. Still Sasuke decided to knock on the already _slightly_ open door and walk inside.

"SURPRISE!"

That was the first thing that hit the Uchiha's ears as the lights went on and he saw the kids (whether they were Uchiha or Uzumaki) jumping up in excitement. "Congrats Sasuke!"

Had Sasuke not been who he was, his eyes probably would have widened a noticeable fraction. _Everyone _was there. The Hyuuga, the Hyuuga's female teammate, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, pineapple head, Ino, doggy boy, Akemi, Kakashi, that female team leader, some girl teenager who looked sick, Tsunade, even _Itachi_ was there. Then there were the kids, Emi, Sora, Minato, Hikaru, Hana… some black haired girl he'd never seen before. Sasuke had never, _never_ felt so appreciated. Everyone had dressed their best for this occasion there was no doubt about that. Even Hyuuga's teammate, she had fancy chopsticks and hair ornaments and what not.

Sakura… well Sakura looked downright stunning in her bright red kimono light elaborate green, pink, white, and maroon flower petal designs on it. He hoped she would do her hair in a similar way when they got married. Her hair was in a lovely bun with two chopsticks that had little flower jingles, and that flower in her hair near her bangs. He had gone hoping to shock her and had gotten shocked instead.

~x~x~

"AND NOW!" Minato yelled while Sasuke was still being mesmerised by Sakura's beauty.

"IT'S TIME FOR!" Hikaru continued equally as loudly.

"EMI AND HANA'S SPECIAL JAPANESE DANCE PERFORMANCE!" The two finished together.

"We will also be featuring a special guest known as Hitomi," Sora added.

Everyone clapped as Emi and Hana along with Hitomi stepped into the middle of the living room floor and bowed. Hikaru pressed play on the CD player and "Sakura" began to play. Although the young girls version of the dance was m_uch_ simpler than the actual version of the dance and they weren't entirely harmonious, they still did great for their age. Five minutes later when they had finally finished their dance everyone began to clap.

Ino took the chance to take a glance at her pineapple headed teammate and saw exactly what she _knew_ she would see. Shika was staring at Emi carefully scrutinizing her as though he had already figured out who her biological mother was.

"T-thank you v-very m-much," Hitomi stuttered.

"I-it is now time for," Hana started.

"The Amazing," Emi chimed in.

"Uzumaki," Hana spoke.

"Uchiha," Emi added.

"TAIJUTSU PERFORMANCE!" The three boys jumped into the center their kimonos discarded showing off their traditional karate outfits.

And with that the boys began to fight and at one point it went a bit too far because all three were _way_ too competitive for their own good and their fathers had to break it up because everyone was too busy laughing at how much it looked like a mini Sasuke and mini Narutos fighting. The boys soon joined in on the laughter.

When the Uzumaki boys stomachs began to growl, Hinata took it as a sign to tell everyone to help their selves to the food.

~x~x~

The kids were all stuffed and sound asleep including Hitomi. Hinata sighed as she joined the circle of the guests that had remained. Tsunade had to return to the office, Itachi had to go with Tsunade, Kurenai's daughter felt ridiculously sick again and Kurenai took her home again scolding her for lying to her about "being fine". Now, everyone was sitting around a bonfire built in the center of a special room under the house Naruto had designed especially for cold harsh winters. Hinata took a seat next to her husband and leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Hinata noticed that everyone seemed to be seated in teams. Sakura next to Sasuke, Ino next to Shikamaru, Neji next to Tenten, and finally her and Naruto along with Akemi and Kiba broke the team pairs. Naruto happened to be eating one of Akemi's cinnamon rolls, and he was feeling nice right now so he decided to compliment her. "Dang, Akemi, I don't know who it is your marrying, but I gotta say, he is one lucky guy," Naruto took another bite out of his cinnamon roll, "but not as lucky as me."

"Akemi's engaged?" Ino asked wide-eyed.

"To _who_?" Tenten asked.

"No clue," Naruto took another bite out of the cinnamon roll, "and she refuses to tell anyone."

"W-well, I-I have something important to tell ev-everyone!" Hinata suddenly cut in.

Everyone looked at Hinata curious. Hinata rarely spoke, and that was precisely what made everyone so curious. Just what did Hinata have to say? Hinata looked at Naruto for support and he gave her a loving smile, urging her to go on, or that he would tell everyone instead. Hinata, blushed and Naruto's arms encircled Hinata's waist, and he pulled her to sit in his lap. Had Naruto known that Sasuke was seething with envy wishing he could do that with Sakura, he probably would have kissed Hinata's cheek too, but he didn't so… Sasuke would be able to suffer in peace. If that makes any sense.

Hinata's blush deepened as she announced, "Naruto and I are expecting our fourth child."

Neji who happened to be drinking water at that very moment, choked and began coughing as Hinata earned loads of congrats from everyone. When Neji could finally speak he did, "Y-you," Neji coughed again, Tenten patting his back gently, "H-have you no….no…self-control?" Neji burst out into a coughing fit again, still choking.

"Breathe in through your nose, that'll stop the coughing," Sakura told Neji.

Neji would have obeyed, but he had one last thing to say, "Y-your stu-stu," insert coughing fit here, "stupid plan to have a child with Hinata in order to ma-marry… H-Hi-Hinata… wasn't th-that enough for you?"

"A-Actually that was m-my plan," All heads snapped towards Hinata who was enjoying sitting in her husband's lap.

"WHAT?"

"We-ell, Na-ru-to didn't have to go…go with it, and to think I respected you," Neji bit out, his coughing reducing due to him breathing from his nose.

"Na-Naruto was completely against it actually," Hinata looked up at Naruto's whiskered face, "we all know how st-stubborn he is, he absolutely refused to agree, which made is _much_ harder f-for me."

Everyone looked at Hinata confused. "If you don't mind Naruto I would like to share the story," Hinata asked.

"Since you want to, then who am I to stop you, you're even more stubborn than I am you know," Naruto raised his eyebrows.

Hinata smiled at him. "Anyway… When Otou-sama first rejected Naruto for the sole purpose of him being the Kyuubi vessel, Naruto insisted that he prove himself to my father, and then coming back and asking him to let him marry me again," Hinata started, "don't get me wrong, Otou-sama respected Naruto, he liked him too, it was just that he thought Naruto would put me in danger, Otou-sama always was a caring father," a smile graced Hinata's lips, "Naruto insisted that he would show Otou-sama that he had nothing to worry about, I knew it would take much too long before Otou-sama approved of Naruto, and came up with the plan of me getting pregnant, when I first told Naruto, I still remember his exact words, 'Absolutely not! I love you Hinata, I really do, and that's why I refuse to do such a thing to you, nothing you do will make me change my mind! I don't want society or your father to look down on you because of me, I'll prove myself to your old man in no time, just trust me!'" Hinata smiled at Naruto's now red face, her hand caressing it, "I was happy yet sad, happy that he loved me to that extent but sad that he was willing to wait to get married," Hinata sighed, "I tried numerous methods to try to get him to agree with me, and annoyingly enough even after putting myself in such _embarrassing_ situations he had _way_ more self-control, and was much more stubborn than I thought him to be."

"I told you nothing you did would change my mind," Naruto smiled down at her, "it was something your father did that forced me to agree to your plan."

"The arranged marriage?" Neji asked.

"Yup."

"Well, in the beginning, he said that there was still enough time for him to prove himself, but then when Otou-sama moved the date up, I begged Naruto," Hinata looked down and the ground.

Naruto looked at the ground too tightening his embrace around his precious wife, "It was awful, Hinata, you were so sad."

"Awww!" The girls purred. "She loved you so much she couldn't stand the idea of being with another guy."

The two turned a bright red at that. "Still Naruto you did not remain true to your word," Neji noted.

"Oh shut up you!" Ino snapped. "Don't you have a woman you love? I mean Hinata broke down into tears! How would you feel if you say the woman you love break down into tears in front of you?"

Neji remained silent. Ino:1 Neji: 0

"Yeah, umm, anyway," Naruto rubbed the back of his sheepishly, "Hinata and I were thinking of naming the new baby Neji, if he turns out to be a boy, since your know, Hiashi-san likes the name, and well, we wanted him to be named after this totally kickass ninja."

Neji's head snapped in Naruto's direction. "I do regret that I have put the blame on you all these years, but that's only because I heard the truth now, then again you _wanted_ to be the one looking guilty right?" Neji lifted a brow.

"Yeah…"

Neji gave a smirk, "Please forgive my horrid behavior towards you and your family."

"Sure, Minato and Hikaru always wanted Neji-ojii-san to like them, that's the main reason why they train so hard, you know, wanting _you _to acknowledge them, they really love you man," Naruto smiled.

"Well since we're all sharing, I guess I'll throw in my own little confession," Tenten stole the spotlight, "Neji and I, well we…uh umm, well uh… In fact we've decided to… uh…Neji."

"I proposed to Tenten," Neji said.

Naruto choked on his spit and all the girls inhaled sharply. "CONGRATULATIONS TENNIE!" Ino was the first work her way out of the shock.

"I wish you the best," Hinata smiled.

"Did you guys even date?" Sakura asked still shocked.

"You're going to die Tenten-san," that statement earned Akemi annoyed looks.

"Well, Neji does have fangirls equally as rabid as Sasuke-teme's."

"HOLD IT!" Tenten raised a hand. "Did you just call Sasuke, Sasuke-teme Ino?"

"Yeah," Ino answered unfazed.

"Gimme five!" Naruto and Ino slapped palms. "My little girl has finally grown up!"

"You _do_ realize that I am older than you right Naruto?" Ino raised her eyebrows.

"Oh whatever!" Naruto threw his hands up, causing those around him to laugh.

"Back to the case of Tenten," Sakura said, "I'm pretty sure the only time Neji's fangirls would _dare_ to _think_ about attacking Tennie is in her sleep. Meaning she needs a bodyguard. I nominate Sasuke-kun!"

"Absolutely not! I got her into this mess, I'll watch over her while she sleeps," Neji's right eye twitched, he absolutely would _not _let the Uchiha near his beloved Tenten.

"Watch over her while she sleeps?" Ino laughed. "Oh I get it, you wanna check her out while she's wearing her pjs and has her hair down huh?" Ino elbowed Neji playfully.

"No, actually on second thought," Neji smirked, "the thing I love most about Tenten is that aside from the fact that she is intelligent and beautiful, is the fact that she is reliable. Meaning she doesn't _need_ any protection, and that no matter how rabid those fan girls may be, they will shit their pants before they even _consider_ picking a fight with the weapons mistress."

Tenten leaned her back onto Neji's hard chest giving him a big bright smile, amusement evident in her chocolate eyes. "Neji does have a point," Sakura said her voice taking a scared tone, "heck I would be afraid to go up against Tennie, she gets along well with sharp and dangerous objects."

"Tell me about it!" Ino agreed. "Tennie is a dangerous girl."

"Well then it's no wonder why Neji-nii-san like her huh?" Hinata added.

Everyone who actually _knows_ how to laugh laughed.

"Hey guys, we kinda have a little secret we need to tell you."

All heads snapped towards Ino. "Don't tell me!" Sakura gasped and Ino held her breath, "You're the one who keeps on stealing my pudding!"

Ino's face contorted into something that read "What the Hell forehead?" "Duh! It took you long enough to figure that one out!" Ino said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What did you think that they just magically disappeared?"

"No," Sakura looked away.

"Oh you _so_ did!" Ino said pointing an accusing finger, and before Sakura could protest. "And, no that is not the secret that's to be revealed."

Hinata gasped all of a sudden. "What! What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked panic dripping off of his every word.

"I-it's nothing Naruto," Hinata told face, "and I was _wondering_ why Hitomi-chan looked _so_ familiar."

"Yeah she's ours," Shikamaru said placing his hands behind his head and leaning back against the wall behind him, as Ino came and snuggled up near him.

Naruto nearly choked on his spit again. All of the members of the group were shocked into silence. Well _almost_ all_…_

"AND I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU GOT ALL THOSE STUPID QUESTIONS FROM EARLIER FROM!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nobody really knows about Hitomi-chan," Ino sighed, "I kept on using henge while I was pregnant with her, and well, we never let any of our parents know about her, that's why Shika moved into an apartment, and I started taking less missions," Ino exhaled loudly, "you guys are the only people aside from Tsunade-sama who know about Hitomi-chan, Nara, Hitomi-chan's true parentage."

"Why don't you two just get married so you can tell your parents about her?" It was the first contribution Sasuke had made to the conversation.

"Yeah we are planning to do that, very soon actually," Shikamaru yawned, "our wedding is in a month, you guys are invited."

"My little piggy! You've grown up to become a fine boar my dear!" Sakura's eyes were glassy.

Tears brimmed Ino's eyes when she saw Sakura get teary, "Oh come here my smart forehead girl," Ino embraced Sakura.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Naruto and Kiba (who had been shocked into silence due to all of freakish revelations) yelled in union.

"Well, looks like everyone here who has secrets has confessed with the exception of our not-so-happy Team 7 couple," Shikamaru noted lazily.

Ino and Sakura broke apart. Sakura looked very confused.

"Look Sakura, I may seem lazy and totally careless, but I do _remember_ my school days, and your bright pink hair and large forehead were something hard to miss or forget, which is why when I saw E-"

"Hey I'm gonna go get some more sweets anyone want any?" Naruto cut Shikamaru off.

"Shush Naruto! It's rude to cute people off!" Tenten scolded.

"As I was saying-"

"I want a brownie please!" Sakura said.

Shikamaru was starting to get annoyed. "Sora and Emi also have gree-"

"I want a cinnamon roll please Naruto-kun!" Akemi cut Shikamaru off.

"Oi! What's the big ide-"

"Oooh I'll have some more chocolate cake!" Ino said.

"MY GOD WON'T YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND LET THE POOR GUY SPEAK!" Kiba, who was just as fed up as Shikamaru, finally exploded.

"Goodness, Kiba-kun, no need to be so loud," Akemi glared at Kiba, "you might wake the kids up."

"Well you guys should have been a bit more respectful to the poor guy," Kiba argued.

"Hey I was just answering Naruto-kun's question, I didn't want to pass the offer for sweets," Akemi shrugged.

"Yeah suure that's it," Kiba smirked.

"T-that is the-the r-reason why!" Akemi stammered completely flustered.

"Akemi, we all know you're a horrible liar, so don't even try lying to me," Kiba smirked applying a teeny, tiny, nearly non-existent, hard to detect bit of emphasis onto the "me".

"Why are you guys all trying so hard to make sure I don't discuss the Uchiha twins?" Shikamaru asked more annoyed than curious.

"We're not," Sakura commented, "what makes you think we are?"

"Saki, you're a horrible liar too you know that?" Tenten asked.

"Anyway, did anyone notice that Emi's hair is a raspberry color?" Shikamaru asked before anyone could cut him off.

"Yes," Neji's smooth voice came.

"The kids have green eyes too!" Kiba barked.

"I can think of only one person with both pink hair and green eyes," Tenten said.

"I came to the conclusion that Konoha's Haruno, Sakura was taken advantage of when in a state of drunken weakness, and the results weren't so ugly," Shikamaru glared at Sasuke, before shifting his gaze to Sakura, "but the question is… how could someone who is so bad at lying hide such a thing from us for so long?"

"You make a very good point Shikamaru," Sakura said her eyes wide and innocent, "I'm a horrible liar, so since there is absolutely _no_ way I could have deceived you guys for so long! Which means there is absolutely no way your theory is true."

"Oh come on, just admit it Sakura!" Shikamaru said, "I _know_ you're the mother. I don't need to confirm it, I just need you to admit it."

"Well then you're going to have to explain how I managed to deceive you for so long with my lying skills," Sakura huffed.

Shikamaru shut up and thought for a while. Naruto came back and handed Sakura her brownie, Ino her cake, and Akemi her cinnamon roll. Wait a second _Akemi_. "I get it now," Shikamaru said eying Akemi.

"Uchiha, Sasuke and Haruno, Sakura had a chance meeting in a bar at the age of eighteen, and both being fairly tipsy ended up with a pregnant Sakura. Sakura's seven month coma was nothing more that Sakura hiding with Sasuke. Knowing that Sakura's reputation would be stained, Sasuke decided to call forth his cousin, Ake- where did she go?" Shikamaru looked left and right looking for Akemi.

"She's probably hiding behind Sasuke-teme," Ino said shoving a forkful of cake into her mouth.

True enough she was. "Anyway, Sasuke had Akemi wipe her memory clean probably convincing her it was the best thing to do, and then had to help raise the kids, therefor explaining her monthly vacations and long missions," Shikamaru went on.

"To think he put together all that based off of an assumption, Tsunade shoulda sent him on the mission not me," Naruto's eye twitched.

"So it's true huh?" Shikamaru asked. "I knew it."

"Ino-piggy…"

"I didn't tell him a thing, if you're jealous my hubby is smarter than yours well too bad," Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"You know what," Kiba stole the spot light wanting some attention, "since you guys have entrusted all of your secrets to me, I'll tell you one of my own," there was a short pause before, "I'm engaged too."

~x~x~

A pair silhouettes could be seen standing on a bridge. "How long has it been since he died?" The masked one of two asked.

"Too long, almost a decade now," a feminine voice was heard.

"Wow," a sigh could be heard, "Our students have really grown up since then huh?"

"Yeah."

~x~x~

"So," a gruff voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard began, "how is the plan proceeding?"

"Not too well on my end sir, one approves and the most important one disapproves," a male voice replied.

"Be patient, you will impress them in no time, the charmer you are," rough laughter like machine gun fire sounded.

Footsteps could be heard echoing on the tiled floor.

"Hello, there, how are your plans proceeding?" A new voice asked.

"It seems we will be requiring your services, we shall collaborate in order to secure our main target and after making then suffer mentally we shall happily hand them along with Sasuke-kun over to you," a cigar was lit.

"Okay, I like your terms," laughter was heard, "shall we shake on it?"

The man with the horrid voice chuckled again, puffing out a smoke ring he extended his hand and shook his "ally's" hand, "It's a pleasure doing business with you, we hope you'll keep up your end of the bargain."

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! God I'm tired! Well I hope this chapter was worth your wait! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I love feedback, so feel free to leave a review and look forward to my next chapter! And Shika's a genius I always expected him to be able to put the most scattered pieces together, even if he has to get off his lazy bum and hunt for them! And Hinata is a married woman meaning she is has gotten over a lot of her stuttering issues!**

**Chapter 16: How we fell in love.**

**PS**

**Who guessed that it was Ino who said, "Well, Neji does have fangirls equally as rabid as Sasuke-teme's." back there**.

**Also… who figured out Hitomi was a ShikaIno child? **


	16. How we Fell in Love

**AN: Hello there I'm back with another chapter! Thanks everyone for your kind reviews. I wanted to let you all know that once this story is completed I plan on going back and changing things. I also want to make the story a bit more rational since it lacks rationality. Yeah… Anyway, I would just like your opinions as to what you liked and didn't like with this story so far. And now! On to the next chappie!**

**Chapter 16: How we fell in love.**

"Uchiha, Itachi," an old man grumbled folding his arms across his chest resting his back on the couch he sat on, "the last thing I would have thought you would do is return to this village."

"I _had_ originally planned to die at Sasuke's hands however my brother had a little _incident_, for a lack of a better word, it seems forcing him to kill me would be a bit much," Itachi relaxed placing his arm on the back of the couch he sat on across from the old man.

"Ah, yes, Tsunade did those delinquent ninjas you sent out figure out who the mother of the children was?" An old lady who was sitting next to the old man croaked.

"No, Uchiha, Sasuke refused to reveal who the mother was," Tsunade lied; she was seated next to Itachi.

"Itachi, do you know?" The lady turned to face the youngest person in the room.

"No, I don't," Itachi lied casually making it seem as though he really _didn't_, "My little brother can be _very_ secretive."

"Tsunade, please tell me you're not going to leave this topic alone," the old man glared.

"I have more pressing matters to attend to, and this is merely a matter of curiosity rather than importance," Tsunade bit back annoyed with the stupid geezer's tone.

"Where is Danzou-san?" Itachi asked.

"That is none of your concern, we are the ones currently governing Konoha," the man turned to glare at Itachi.

"I do recall I specifically asked for a hearing with him, not you two," Itachi replied smoothly.

"You are much too soft Tsunade allowing him back into the village like this," the lady croaked obviously very angry.

"Koharu, Itachi did much for this village, he is one of the main reasons why it still exists," Danzou said walking into the room, "if you truly wish to help this village, stop corrupting it as you have."

"Ah Danzou-san, it's been a while," Itachi stood up and extended a hand as though they were old friends.

"It has indeed, have you informed Tsunade-hime of your past mission?" Danzou asked shaking Itachi's hand.

"Aah," Itachi nodded, "I wish to discuss something with you alone."

"If you would please give us some privacy, Koharu, Homura," Danzou gave the two a stern look.

Neither one of the elders got up to leave, but instead they remained in their seats and acted as though they had not heard a word Danzou had said. "I am a loyal Konoha shinobi, I won't do anything to harm Danzou-san if that's what you are worried about," Itachi sighed running his hand through his bangs.

The geezers still refused to budge. "How do you expect to be shown any respect when you don't show any of it yourselves?" Tsunade roared getting annoyed.

"Tsunade! You may be Hokage however we are superior and we could very easily strip you of that title," Homura barked like the annoying dog he was.

There was a long silence and the air was thick with tension. The elders sat there. Until finally the old lady cracked.

"Fine! Let's go!" Koharu, threw her arms up in exasperation. "You too Tsunade."

"No she can stay if she wants," Itachi interjected earning a glare.

After the door was shut and the elders left and Danzou got a signal from one of his ROOT members that they were gone, he asked, "Now what is it you wished to discuss with me Itachi?"

~x~x~x~

The girl's all gasped looking shocked. "Oh-Ho!" Naruto nudged Kiba with his elbow playfully wriggling his eyebrows. "Did you finally get the guts to propose to your 'Super sexy and ridiculously cute girlfriend' you always talk-ahem-_brag_ about? Or did _she_ propose to _you_?"

Almost everyone started laughing then, Akemi happened to be choking on a piece of her cinnamon roll. "That's why we tell you not to laugh with food in your mouth!" Tenten wagged her finger.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry!" Akemi coughed continuously, her face was red. "I-it's ju-just that c-comment Naruto-ku-kun made was-was, hil-hilarious!"

"This doesn't make any sense," Shikamaru spoke gaining everyone's attention, "Akemi you're so afraid of dogs that Kiba never heard of or saw you until you kicked his butt that one day, you always ran the second you felt Akamaru's distinct chakra, how the _hell_ did you get engaged to _Kiba_ of all people."

"EH?" Tenten's eyes widened. "We only used to joke about it, but now that you mention it they do make a cute couple don't they?"

Akemi shifted slightly away from Kiba and hugged her knees to her chest before hiding her face; she didn't like all this attention. Kiba lifted her with all ease and placed her in his lap, causing her face to redden even more. Akemi didn't waste a second in glaring at him. "What?" Kiba could only ask.

"S-Super sexy a-and ri-ridiculously cute?!" Her eye twitched.

"Hey that's my opinion of your looks; and when it comes to guys, saying she's smart or she's kind won't get you any plus points," Kiba shrugged.

"Kiiiiiiibaaaa," Akemi growled causing everyone to laugh, well aside from Sasuke who didn't seem very happy that doggy-boy was Akemi's fiancé.

"Wait a minute! Akemi doesn't even go to the hot springs!" Ino declared. "How can you say she is super sexy? I mean her sweater is big and fuzzy and gives away nothing."

"What do the hot springs have to do with anything piggy?" Sakura asked.

"She means he couldn't have gone peeping if he found out Akemi had headed to the hot springs," Sasuke answered.

"And I bet that if you found out that _I_ went to the hot springs, you wouldn't waste a _nanosecond_ before you came to peep _right_?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Key word: Sarcastically.

"Of course I wouldn't," Sasuke whispered in her ear, "it's a rare opportunity."

Everyone in the circle watched as Sakura's face went through practically all of the values of red before stopping at maroon. "P-p-per-pervert!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at him.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "There's that flustered face I was looking for," he said quickly placing his rather large hands on Sakura waist and pulling her towards him; and since he had successfully caught her off guard, she ended up falling onto him.

Sakura's hands were on Sasuke's shoulders and her chest area was against Sasuke's. It was quite the show for the members of the group, well until Ino decided to remind everyone that she had in fact asked a question and that she wanted an answer. "So now that the two love birds have given us a free romance movie scene, can you please tell me how you got lucky and saw what Akemi's body looks like?" Ino asked Kiba.

Kiba and Akemi turned red at the memory. Leave it to Ino to be straightforward. "He caught me while I was developing a certain jutsu of mine," Akemi blushed, "you know the one where you can walk on air? The thing was I kept on falling into the water, and falling in fully clothed didn't help me much so I hunted a secret spot and started to develop it in my underwear."

"Tsk. Tsk. Akemi you should have been more careful, just because it seems secret doesn't necessarily mean it is. You never know when a pervert might walk by," Sasuke scolded, playing his role as her "big brother," how unusual and out of character of him.

"You do know that I can see the horns growing out of your head ever since you saw Sakura-chan in her kimono, right aniki?" Akemi's eyebrows lifted as she eyed the Uchiha warily.

"Actually those horns have been there ever since they went to bed back in the Flame," Naruto corrected, "and mind you they slept in the _same_ room, on the _same_ bed, God only knows _what_ went on in there."

"I know that they've been there since the Flame Naruto-kun, they just really popped out when he saw her in her kimono," Akemi sighed.

"A-absolutely n-noth-nothing went on i-in tha-that room!" Sakura stammered.

"Well you did give birth in that room," Akemi put her finger on her chin.

"W-well I-I m-mean no-nothing like…"

"You can't really blame him for being how he is guys, I mean it has been _five years_," Ino pointed out.

Sasuke didn't like the way the conversation was going and decided to change the subject. "You're afraid of dogs?" He asked Akemi.

"Yup! I _was_," Akemi smiled leaning against Kiba.

"Until you fell in love with Kiba right?" Tenten laughed. "I'm pretty sure Kiba started falling for you after you kicked his butt that one day."

"Yeah, I don't know why, but having your butt kicked by a girl can be sexy sometimes," Kiba sighed, "and damn watching Akemi walk away looking triumphant, looked se-"

"You know what I want to know?" Akemi cut Kiba off. "How Naruto fell in love with Hinata and vice versa."

"Ooooh that _does_ sound interesting," Tenten purred.

"Hinata _has_ been oddly quiet," Sakura added.

"The dobe hasn't really said anything useful either," Sasuke contributed.

"Wow even Sasuke-teme is interested, now you gotta tell us Naruto," Ino looked at Naruto seriously, "our teme is interested, that is a rare thing."

"_Our _teme?" Sakura questioned. "Look Ino, Sasuke is _my_ man, teme, idiot, or whatever, and I will _not_ share." Sakura, who was sitting in Sasuke's lap, turned around and pressed her lips to his in order to make her point.

"Don't go overboard guys!" Tenten called mockingly.

"Emi and Sora are enough love children for now!" Ino chimed in.

"We don't need any more mini Sasukes running around the village," Kiba laughed.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned, "aren't we supposed to be listening to Naruto and Hinata tell us a story, rather than focus on how many children Sasuke's gonna have?"

When the attention was diverted back to the married couple, Naruto could only smile and think about it. "I really was blind to not notice you earlier," Naruto kissed the top of her head.

"More like dense."

"Thank you for your contribution Uchiha."

"No problem Hyuuga."

"SHUT UP! God I bet your kid's and Tenten's will never get along because of how competitive these ice bastards are!" Ino yelled.

"Shhh and listen Piggy!"

~x~x~x~

Naruto still remembered how it all started. Hinata had come and asked him to train with her. They were sixteen then, Naruto had forgotten about Hinata's confession for he'd been given to time to really let it sink in. Naruto still remembered how much fun they'd had. He remembered laughing and smiling with Hinata.

When she'd first asked Naruto to train with her he'd gone easy on her. Hinata couldn't have felt anymore insulted which is why she'd stopped before they even started fighting and told him to go all out on her and that she wouldn't be able to improve if he went easy on her. Understanding her point he'd gone full force on her. It was a challenge but it was fun nonetheless. She loved it, she loved _him_.

They'd finished at around five thirty or so, she'd used up a lot of her chakra, a bit too much. So as they climbed up from the riverbank where they were sparring, Hinata couldn't help but wonder why her head felt so heavy or why the world was spinning. That aside she was finding it difficult to control her legs and arms; walking had never been such a difficult task. Hinata's vision faded and she felt her body grow limp, and she felt like she had started to fall.

The worry Naruto felt when she fell into his arms was enormous. "Hinata! Hinata!" He'd shaken her limp form but then decided it was best to let her rest, she had used up a lot of chakra. So he'd picked her up as though she was a bride in a long white dress and walked back down the hill and set her down on the grass before he settled next to her.

~x~x~x~

"And just what did you do to Hinata-sama after that?" Neji asked like the over-protective brother-like-cousin he was.

"Undress her with my eyes," Naruto laughed, "I didn't do anything, sheesh, I just waited for her to wake up."

~x~x~x~

Naruto had taken that chance to admire Hinata's beauty. She had a cute nose, it was average sized and round, going well with the rest of her face. Hinata's lashes were very long now that he paid attention to her. Naruto's eyes trailed to her lips. Her bottom lip was slightly bigger than the top one, they were slightly parted. They looked so smooth and soft. Naruto's hands had made their way to Hinata's hair and he let her silky locks fall through his fingers. Before Naruto knew it he was playing with Hinata's hair, slowly and gently twisting it around his fingers.

Naruto didn't know how long he'd been sitting there staring at Hinata before she began to stir. "Hinata!" Naruto had called out very happy. "Hinata! Wake up please!"

Hinata's eyes had snapped open almost instantly. "N-Naruto-kun?" She's asked completely and totally surprised.

"You're all right!" Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank God!"

Hinata felt sore and very, very, tired. She was still a little dizzy from waking up all of a sudden. Hinata closed her eyes and rubbed them trying to rid them of the hazy layer they had formed. She then felt her entire body be lifted off the ground and when she opened her eyes she saw orange. "Na-Naruto-ku-kun?" She'd asked tentatively. "W-Why a-are you c-carrying me?"

"Well you see you fainted, and you've kinda been asleep for the past couple of hours. I'm thinking about taking you home, at least there you can rest on your comfortable bed," Naruto smiled ruefully.

"Wow," Hinata's eyes went wide and her mouth was slightly open, telling Naruto that she hadn't really been paying much attention to what he said.

Naruto was so captured by how adorable Hinata looked with her eyes wide and lips slightly parted, that he forgot to be curious about what it was Hinata was staring at. "Look-look Naruto-kun!" She wriggled slightly in his arms as she excitedly pointed at the dark sky littered with stars.

Naruto took in the breathtaking sight and seeing as Hinata was so into star gazing he decided to sit down. Hinata's arms instinctively tightened around Naruto's neck, "W-What a-are y-you doing Na-Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sitting down," answered Naruto innocently.

"O-oh, I am rather heavy," Hinata blushed and looked away.

"Even if you are heavy, that doesn't mean you're fat," Naruto looked down at her, "there are a lot of other factors that need to be considered."

Hinata's cheeks were red as her eyes went wide. "E-eto, u-umm, Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata fiddled with her fingers looking down.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"W-would you-"

"Why can't you look at me while you're talking?" Naruto frowned.

Hinata grimaced at his tone, "S-sorry," She apologised facing Naruto.

"Hinata, you are a strong, grown, and independent kuniochi, you shouldn't be so shy! Heck I remember you fought Pein head on!" Naruto said angrily, "you shouldn't be so embarrassed to speak your opinion."

Naruto felt his heart pace speed up a bit seeing her all flustered like that, staring at him with wide eyes. "R-really?" She whispered looking back down.

Annoyed with Hinata looking away from him, Naruto grabbed her face with both if his and forced her to face him. "Is the dirt really _that _much more interesting than _I_ am?" Naruto pouted.

Now, had Naruto not made that comment Hinata positively knew she would have fainted rather than topple over from laughing so hard. Naruto stared at her laughing form smiling, he'd never really gotten to see this side of Hinata. She had such a lovely laugh, if anything, he knew that it made him smile even when he was ticked off. Naruto laid down next to her as she attempted catch he breath, and saw tears streaming down the sides of her eyes. "Of-of course not-t Na-Nar-ru-to-ku-ku-kun!" Hinata replied trying to catch her breath.

"Oh really?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Hinata breathed out, a smile plastered to her face.

"Wanna stargaze with me on my roof?" Naruto suddenly asked Hinata.

"Y-yes! I-I was just gonna ask you the same thing myself!" Hinata beamed.

"Well then let's go!" Naruto jumped up. "Race ya there!"

The two took off running and Naruto beat Hinata since she still wasn't feeling that good just yet. Naruto had gotten some blankets from his apartment and the two lie down next to each other, basking in the starlight and enjoying each other's presence. The two recalled how the next day it was in fact Naruto who had asked Hinata for a sparring match. Naruto recalled how embarrassed and how his heart was pounding in his chest when he asked Hinata. That day, Hinata didn't faint and the two went to Ichiraku's and were teased about being a couple by the old man (stimulating a blush from the two), who was scolded by his daughter for butting into other people's business. After a good two weeks of sparring and spending time together, Naruto was assigned a mission and had to go. He remembered Hinata's smiling face as she waved to him and wished him good luck.

~x~x~x~

"Oh yeah I remember then!" Sakura exclaimed getting up from Sasuke's lap, leaving Sasuke annoyed and amused. "I told you I'd take care of him and try my best to not let him do anything reckless!"

Hinata giggled, "that's right."

"Sakura-chan continuously teased me about Hinata during the mission, but thankfully," Naruto's pout turned into a mischievous smirk, "we ran into Sasuke-teme and since we _were_ supposed to spy on him and you know drag his sorry ass back to Konoha."

Sakura blushed bright red, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Sakura-chan kept on staring at the ice bastard-in a really weird and creepy way- and she looked like she _really_ liked what she saw!" Naruto burst out laughing, causing one side of Sasuke's mouth to twitch upwards smugly.

"Psh, believe me the only reason you landed a hit on Sasuke-kun back then was probably because he was too busy staring at me too," Sakura muttered angrily, arms neatly folded across her chest.

"Hn."

"Shhh!" Hinata glared playfully at Naruto. "You'll wake the kids!"

"You know how much I love to hear you say that," Naruto nuzzled his face in Hinata's hair slightly messing it up, "right?"

"Yeah," Hinata smiled.

"Alrighty love birds time to move on!" Ino clapped her hands.

"What happened after that?" Tenten asked excitedly.

~x~x~x~

"Sooooo," Sakura walked hands behind her back, "you and Hinata huh?"

Naruto gave Sakura a confused tilt of his head. "Oh come on don't give me that face," Sakura nudged Naruto with her elbow, "she came to see you off, I totally know what's going on between you two."

"You can tell that we're training partners?" Naruto asked wide-eyed and oblivious to the true implications behind Sakura's words.

Sakura face palmed.

~x~x~x~

"The dobe will always be the dobe, what an idiot."

"For once I agree with you Uchiha."

"Huh? What did you say teme?" Naruto placed his hand behind his ear mockingly.

"I said-"

"Wait a second Sasuke-teme!" Ino put her hand up to stop Sasuke. "Tenten quickly record today's date! It's a historic record! The competitive ice-bastards, dubbed Sakura's and Tenten's hubbies, have just agreed to something!"

"Damn it!" Tenten cursed. "I don't have any scrolls with me at the moment!"

"We'll record it later!" Sakura scolded. "On with the story!"

~x~x~x~

Around a week before Naruto came back from his mission, Hinata became nervous. What if something happened between him and Sakura? If anything no matter how loyal or in love with Sasuke Sakura was, Naruto was just too charming for his own good! He had a smile that could save lives. It saved her after all.

Hinata was worried and nervous for what to expect when Naruto came back… Oh no! What if he didn't want to train with her anymore! What if…what if…what if… Hinata had to go to Ino! Ino knew more about boys than anyone else in the village.

~x~x~x~

"Oh I remember!" Ino's head snapped towards Hinata. "You came and asked me how to make a guy fall in love with you!"

~x~x~x~

Hinata ran into the Yamanaka flower shop and saw a female blonde with her cheek in her palm staring at the ceiling. "Hey Hinata!" Ino had smiled. "God! I really need a friend! It's soooo boring just sitting around here doing nothing all day!"

Hinata took a deep breath and fisted her palms. "I-I need your help with something!" Hinata declared with a blush.

"What is it?" Ino was in front of Hinata in an instant, holding her hands in her own. "Are you pregnant with Naruto's child." Ino asked with a serious face.

"Wha-" Hinata blinked once, twice, "NO! W-what could possibly have driven you to such insane conclusions?!"

~x~x~x~

"Pork-chops, just because someone needs your help doesn't necessarily mean their pregnant!" Sakura berated.

"I was just teasing forehead!" Ino retaliated.

~x~x~x~

Hinata started feeling dizzy and her world seemed to be spinning, well that was until Ino shoved a pair of lilies up her nose, stimulating Hinata to sneeze. "Hey, I was just joking," Ino said patting Hinata on her back, "you can barely talk to Naruto, let alone-"

"Ino-san!" Hinata yelled embarrassed.

"Besides you're too innocent anywaaaay," Ino sang, "and how many times do I have to ask you to call me Ino?"

"I-Ino-chan, e-eto…ummmm,uh," Hinata stammered fiddling with her fingers, "how do you make a guy fall in love with you?"

"Huh?" Ino's eyes widened a little and her eyebrows scaled her forehead. "Well," Ino hummed placing a finger on her chin thinking, "personally I would show him what it would be like if he was with me, whether it was forever or just a while, I'd show him just what life would be like with me."

~x~x~x~

"You guys should have seen Hinata's face! She was soo cute!" Ino giggled. "Her eyes where bright and she looked like, well I dunno, but she looked just…happy," Ino breathed the last word out.

"Well, we all know Naruto would have probably fallen in love with Hinata faster if he wasn't so dense and had noticed Hinata had a crush on him sooner," Kiba complained leaning back.

"Nah, I'm glad Naruto is this dense," Hinata smiled leaning her head back to show Naruto her expression, "it makes him all the more attractive don't you think?"

"No, I would lose patience with him," Sakura shook her head.

"Well for someone who would lose patience, you sure waited a whole lot before Sasuke came back," Ino snorted.

Shikamaru yawned all of a sudden, "Can you guys just telling us your story so we can go to sleep?"

"Shikamaru, you're considered to be very lazy, and you like to sleep a lot," Neji commented, "so just how did someone who likes peace and quiet, along with sleep get along with Ino? Who's rather loud and very energetic."

"Are you hitting on my girl Hyuuga?" Shikamaru joked. "Because we all know aside from being loud, energetic and overall troublesome-"

"Hey!"

"She's the girl of every man's dreams, yup I said it," Shikamaru said when everyone looked at him like he'd grown in a second head.

Sakura jumped out of Sasuke's lap, "Does this mean you're gonna take good care of my little piglet? You better or there will be consequences," Sakura cracked her knuckles to emphasize her point.

Shikamaru looked unfazed, "You don't need to threaten me, she's scary enough when she's angry and out for blood."

Ino pouted, "I'm not _that _bad, now am I?"

"On the contrary, your scary side is rather attractive," Shikamaru said as though it was obvious.

"You guys do realize you'll get your turn to share how you guys fell in love with each other after Hinata and Naruto are done telling us how they fell in love right?" Tenten asked.

And before either could complain Kiba declared, "On with the story!"

~x~x~x~

Hinata had thanked Ino and ran out of the store at top speed. Taking a sharp turn, Hinata opted to run through the forest, there were less people there, and therefore it would be easier to run through. After running for about two minutes, she had to swivel back onto the main road. Walking through the bustling streets, she arrived in front of a four story apartment. Taking a deep breath Hinata jumped up to the top floor. Hinata looked for an open window, and to her surprise she found one. When a foul odor drifted into Hinata's nostrils when she jumped in, she realized why. Either way, Hinata began a three day task to completely rid Naruto's home of any dirt.

~x~x~x~

"Th-Three days you say?" Neji asked wide-eyed.

"Naruto was well known for his super messy room," Sakura eyed Neji warily, "I once saw a cockroach and slipped and fell, and then his boxers fell on my head."

"And I saw your panties," Naruto added placing his hands behind his head and looking away.

"He got to see your underwear?" Sasuke asked before Sakura could reprimand Naruto.

"Pervert must have been staring!" Sakura said trying struggling from Sasuke's lap to kill Naruto. "Let me go Sasuke-kun!"

"You were wearing a short skirt and I was still laying down in bed, so your legs and red and pink striped panties were clear in view!" Naruto defended.

"He saw your underwear," Sasuke wasn't very happy.

"Oh please! Don't tell me you didn't see them!" Sakura shot back, too focussed on killing Naruto to pay attention to what she had said.

"I wasn't paying attention then," Sasuke mumbled, still grumpy.

"Well too bad!" Sakura snapped, still struggling to get out of his embrace.

In the background everyone could only look at them half mortified half amused, "Sakura really isn't paying attention to a thing being said," Tenten noted.

"It just proves to show you when Sakura is out for blood nothing else matters," Ino nodded wide-eyed.

"Sasuke-nii-san, it only makes sense that there should be some of Sakura-chan's underwear in her drawer from the time she was hiding with you," Akemi commented, cutting the argument short, "you could have just opened the drawer and taken a look at her undies."

"You have some of my underwear?" Sakura somehow managed to turn and glare.

"They were the ones you bought in the Flame, I was gonna pack them for you, but Akemi told me that then you'd be suspicious of where you got them," Sasuke told her.

"Akemiiiii," Sakura growled changing her target.

"Sakura-chan, your mind is currently being controlled by momentay rage, and blood lust, very similar to how Sasuke-nii-san's mind was a number of years ago, you are making very rash decisions and not thinking the situation through clearly, calm down and take into consideration how packing underwear for pregnant women you'd never bought in Konoha would look suspicious," Akemi spoke calmly.

"Don't give me that-" Sakura paused for a moment and actually thought about it, calming down.

"Quick finish the story before she goes on rampage again!" Ino said.

"Wha-"

~x~x~x~

Naruto had come back from his mission tired, hungry, and worst of all, depressed. It was only the afternoon, so he decided he'd wash up and walk around aimlessly. Upon opening the door, a delicious aroma hit his nose and he could only wonder who was in his home. Cautiously taking a step into his home and pulling out a kunai advancing slowly, Naruto began to head towards the kitchen slowly.

Hinata appeared from the kitchen dressed in a casual kimono, obviously designed for home-wear only and an apron and said something he had never _ever_ heard anyone ever tell him, and could only dream of hearing. "Okairi, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled brightly.

Naruto's feet were rooted to the floor beneath him. He stood there in complete and absolute shock. He'd only ever dreamed of hearing those three syllables be directed at him. He'd longed for them so bad that his heart ached. Here Hinata was, standing before him, dressed a mother would, telling him that one special word. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, as his lips twitched into a happy and breaking smile. Before he knew it, he'd ran to Hinata and hugged her, replying softly, "Tadaima."

(**QUICK AN: Tadaima means: I'm home and Okairi means welcome home, it's something that parents and their children in Japan say Ex. Kid walks in through front door: TADAIMAAA! Parent: Okairi!)**

~x~x~x~

The story was cut off with a load of squeals and "AWWWW"s from the girls.

~x~x~x~

Hinata returned the hug smiling warmly. "E-eto, how about y-you, go and take a bath Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as Naruto pulled away. "I-I already prepared it, so you don't have to worry."

Naruto was shocked yet again. "Y-yeah sure I will," he said awkwardly, "t-thanks."

"No problem," Hinata smiled again, "just be out in time for lunch."

"A-ah," Naruto replied still in a state of shock.

~x~x~x~

"I wasn't really surprised that Naruto-kun was shocked, in fact I'd been expecting it," Hinata commented, "if anything, I had already calculated every last one of his responses, the only thing that shocked me was Naruto's reaction to me saying 'okairi'."

~x~x~x~

After taking a bath Naruto noticed his clothes neatly folded on the bed waiting for him. He also noticed how clean the place was. Even his laundry was done and drawers were organized. Naruto could only stare past the small doorway and wonder what had ever possessed Hinata to go through all of that. Lunch tasted great, it was like a feast kind of. There was ramen with all sorts of toppings, onigiri, egg rolls, and even sushi. He didn't have the ingredients to all of these. As Naruto sat down, he couldn't help but stare at Hinata. Even as he was eating he was staring at her. She seemed so fragile, so easy to break. She _did_ look like a porcelain doll, with those delicate plump cheeks lightly dusted with a shade of rose, her heart shaped face, big eyes, manicured eyebrows, button nose. "I-is there something wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly bringing Naruto back to earth, "Does it not taste good?"

"Huh? Wha-" Naruto blinked rapidly, "no-no it tastes great! I'm just a little, preoccupied."

"Is there anything wrong?" Hinata asked a worried expression taking her face. "You have seemed rather depressed, did something happen during the mission?"

Naruto didn't know why, but it felt nice to know that Hinata was worried about him, it showed she really cared. A mature smile tugged at his lips, "Thank you Hinata, I've never had someone treat me the way you have."

"I-it was n-nothing," Hinata said flustered, trying her best to keep her eyes on him, "r-really, I-I enjoyed doing this fo-for you, k-knowing th-that i-it might m-make y-you h-h-happy."

Naruto and Hinata had a lively lunch after that. Naruto told her about the mission. She helped him feel better and he asked her if she would like to train tomorrow, and she said that she would be busy tomorrow, but Lee was up for a match and had been driving the village nuts in search of a partner. Naruto gave her a smile and thanked her again. As the sun began to set, Naruto invited her to stargaze with him. They watched the stars together in complete silence. When Hinata had to go, Naruto invited her to come back to stargaze tomorrow. When she was gone he couldn't help

The next day Naruto came back home to a very similar smell, only to be greeted by Hinata in a similar way to that of the previous day. In fact it continued for the next week or so. Often when Naruto would come home he'd hear Hinata singing something until he greeted her or she just became quiet the moment she felt his chakra in the house. So on the last day they had together before Hinata had to go on a mission, Naruto masked his chakra from when he was still on the training grounds and came home and very slowly and very quietly opened the door, he snuck in and listened to Hinata for a while before he snuck up behind her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up slightly, ripping a squeal out of her mouth as she began to kick, until he whispered, "Tadaima," into her ear.

Calming down and controlling her breathing Hinata replied, "Okairi."

That was the last time they spent an afternoon like that for the next two weeks. The day after that Naruto had returned home and found nothing more than an empty room and a note. Hinata had apologized exactly seven times in her letter and explained as to why she wasn't there that day. Naruto smiled as he read her letter, happy that she had actually put the time into writing it out since she didn't have the time to tell him. And he noticed just how empty his life felt without her. If anything Naruto felt dull and empty and often fanaticised coming back and finding a happy Hinata standing there making them a meal. She acted like she was his wife. If only he could have her as a wife, life would be perfect and they'd have the cutest little children. Hinata would be a loving mother, she wouldn't spoil them, and she'd make sure they grew into fine strong shinobi. They could have a daughter that looked just like Hinata, with pretty lavender eyes, long navy hair, fair skin. Naruto wanted Hinata as his wife. Wait a second! Did he just think that? Woah! He had to slow down! They weren't even dating! Well not _yet_, anyway… Wait a second! How would Hinata feel if he were to ask her out?

Naruto got up and paced around his bed space. He couldn't just pop out of nowhere and go, "Hinata will you marry me?" They were only friends, it's dangerous to develop feelings for your friend, even if she's a pretty girl, who nice, kinds, and funny sometimes. She laughs to all his jokes and listens to everything he says. No really _listens_ not just sits there and just hears. Did Naruto love Hinata? Oh he didn't know, sure there were times when he wanted to just hold her in his arms as they watched the stars, but still. Naruto exhaled loudly. He'd just have to, he'd go to Kakashi-sensei, he was his mentor, and he should be able to help him.

"OI KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah, Naruto, can I help you with something?" Kakashi looked over the top of his favorite orange book.

"U-umm, sensei I have a small teeny-tiny problem," Naruto started then added, "can we discuss it somewhere private?"

"Huh?" Kakashi asked surprised. "Yeah, umm sure."

The two headed towards the training grounds where Kakashi gave them the bell test. Kakashi sat on the stump Naruto had been tied to four years ago. "So what is this teeny-tiny problem?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"W-well umm, how do you know if you're in love with a person?" Naruto spit out rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up wide-eyed. "You're in love with Sakura? Sasuke won't be very happy about that…" Kakashi added under his breath.

~x~x~x~

"He knew?" Sasuke asked in a monotone.

"It's not so hard for him to _not_ know," Ino exclaimed, "with you continuously staring at Sakura's under-average-sized butt."

"Woah Sasuk-"

"Carrying on," Neji cut off Kiba not in the mood for another interruption.

~x~x~x~

"Well let's see," Kakashi put the book down and scratched his chin, "what I know is that when you're in love with someone, your heart pace picks up a little and you feel shy and overly self-conscious."

"Oh."

"It doesn't have to happen all the time, I mean if it did then the two would get annoyed with it," Kakashi rubbed his masked chin, "sometimes just seeing the girl makes you happy, just thinking of her makes you smile, very often you start to think up ways to make her smile. Love is a form of happiness, of ecstasy; it's more than just a simple attraction. It's when you enjoy just the very _presence _of the other person, it's when you're happy with them, it's when you look at them and know that you really want to spend the rest of your life with them."

There was a moment of a silence before, "Simple enough?" Kakashi looked over to his blonde student to see him standing there in awe, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Well, umm, yeah well you see Kakashi-sensei," Naruto stumbled over his words leaving the silver-haired man shocked yet again, "I-I've been fanaticising having Hinata-chan as my wife, and-and, well umm, I smile when I see her. My heart beat doesn't change often, but I dunno I just feel like I _want _her to be my girlfriend, my wife, mine."

"Hinata-_chan_ you say?" Kakashi lifted an eyebrow.

"Well uh, umm, yeah, uh-"

Naruto stopped spouting nonsense as Kakashi placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations Naruto, you are officially in love with Hyuuga, Hinata."

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head. "Good luck, I'm pretty sure your father would be very proud of your choice-no, your heart's choice."

"You think?" Naruto got teary at the mention of his father.

"Aah, Minato-sensei had such great hopes for you, him and Kushina-san," Kakashi's right eye crinkled and the shadows in his mask shifted showing he was smiling, "your mother used to brag about how attractive you would be and said that she hoped you looked like Minato-sensei, she knew that you'd need someone to look after you, just like your father needed her, so she was like, Naruto needs to have a strong-willed, determined, smart wife to kick his butt when it needs a beating."

"Wow, Kaa-chan sure was violent," Naruto winced.

"But she had a point."

"Aah."

~x~x~x~

"Kakashi-sensei's so sweet!" Sakura had silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Who would have thought a guy with a mask who always has his nose stuck in a stupid perverted book would be so well educated in love!" Ino blew her nose.

"Guys stop it! I don't wanna cry too!" Tenten wailed.

"It's okay to cry Tenten," Neji rubbed her back (for you see Tenten was no longer sitting in Neji's lap, but beside him, in fact all the girls had changed into such positions tired of being in their loved one's laps), "It's actually a very healthy thing to do."

"I need a tissue Ino!" Tenten wailed.

"How troublesome."

~x~x~x~

"Saki! Naruto? What can I do for you two today?" Ino asked confused.

"Well I kinda need a girl's opinion, so uh," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, rather embarrassed.

"Naruto here," Sakura pointed to Naruto using the back of her hand, "wants to propose to Hinata," Sakura told Ino; and before Ino could retort (since her mouth which was hanging open), "he knows it's early, but he finds the term 'girlfriend' too _weak_, since it shows that it's 'a basic relationship based more on lust than on actual _love_' and he _loves _Hinata, so he wants to get married, but not now! Relax piggy."

Ino closed her gaping mouth and began to purr at how cute she thought the situation was. "Sure I'll help you! Hinata only deserves the best!" Ino jumped up. "Lemme just tell my mom that I'm going out and that someone needs to watch the shop."

Naruto and Sakura waited for Ino patiently as she bounced up the stairs and came tumbling back down a few seconds later. "So let's go!" She jumped up excitedly, running out of the shop dragging the other two by their elbows.

~x~x~x~

"If you ever want to go shopping you go straight the Ino, she's like," Sakura paused for a sec, "the shopping _kage_!"

"Awwww really?" Ino purred spreading her arms wide. "Gimme a hug you cute little forehead girl."

Sakura smiled brightly and shuffled over to Ino who did the same on her knees to give her a hug. "How old are they again?" Sasuke grumbled.

"24, and they're still like this," Shikamaru grumbled, "how troublesome."

~x~x~x~

Stand to stand, shop to shop, nothing seemed to be _right_. By the twenty-seventh shop Naruto was frustrated and losing hope, Sakura was plain annoyed, and Ino completely understood how Naruto felt. "God Naruto is it really that hard to pick out a simple ring?" Sakura complained angrily as she plopped herself down on a bench, in a _very_ un-lady like manner.

"You _do_ know that teme, as in _the_ Sasuke-teme, likes women with posture and poise," Naruto muttered grumpily, "you know ones that sit down like the seat is made out of glass."

"Really forehead! Had you had any chakra channeled to your butt that bench would have been dust by now," Ino huffed.

"You do know that _you_ asked _me_ for help, not the other way around!" Sakura scolded.

"None of the rings felt right dattebayo!" Naruto moaned exasperated.

"I _know_ right?" Ino groaned in agreement.

"I sometimes have theories that you two are related," Sakura mumbled.

"Hey look! Naruto let's go check that store out!" Ino yelled excited.

"Letsa go!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air as he and Ino took off running to the store full of hope.

Sakura blinked a couple of times as she watched the two take off and grumbling got up and ran behind the two a smile adorning her face.

When Hinata arrived to the village, she ran straight for her home to take a shower and get dressed and properly apologize to Naruto. So about two hours later after she, had been welcomed home by her father, said hi to Neji and Hanabi, taken a shower and eaten a small onigiri, Hinata was in her usual clothes and was headed towards Naruto's home, hoping he would be there. Hinata stopped in front of his door and breathed in and out a few times trying to calm her pounding heart and control her breathing. After two minutes when she was finally sure that he wouldn't be able to tell that she had been panting. Hinata lifted a fist to the door and knocked a few times.

The moment he heard a knock Naruto jumped up to the door, seeing it was Hinata, his heart pace sped up as he revised his plan. Naruto bounded to his room and picked up the little red box and shoved it into his pocket, keeping his hand on it. Naruto then rushed to the door and opened it. "Hey there Hinata-chan!"

"H-hello!" Hinata blood rushed to Hinata's face upon seeing Naruto. "I-I'm sorry f-for leaving so suddenly!"

"Hey umm, Hinata-chan," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly closing his eyes in a nervous smile, "would you, uh, like to go out for some ramen at ichiraku's?"

Hinata blinked a few times; did that mean he accepted her apology? "U-umm sure!"

All throughout the walk to and meal at ichiraku's Naruto's heart pounded in nervous anxiety. He was so nervous that he even ate less than usual! Hinata took notice to this and became very curious as to why. Naruto walked with her to the riverbank where they had first trained together. "Hinata-chan, close your eyes," Naruto ordered.

Although Hinata was curious as to why she complied without questioning, she trusted Naruto, and even though she was nervous as to why he'd asked her to do such a thing she still said nothing. Hinata heard shuffling and then felt Naruto take one of her hands in both of his. Hinata's facial expression shifted to that of confusion, especially when she felt one of them leave hers. "You can, uh open them now," Naruto said shyly.

Opening her eyes, Hinata found the surprise of her life. Written in the sand next to Naruto, in his huge sloppy handwriting, was, "will you marry me?" Hinata looked at Naruto who looked at her with determination in his eyes. It couldn't be! She had to be dreaming! There was _no_ way, absolutely _no_ way that Naruto was proposing to _her_! No… no way! Hinata pulled her hand away from Naruto as she blinked repeatedly, rubbing her palms over eyes harshly continuously, before shaking her head in a way to clear her eyes. "Wha-what's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked crestfallen.

Hinata paused. "If this were a dream, I wouldn't be thinking it was a dream right?" She asked Naruto.

"N-no, I guess not," Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"S-so this isn't a dream huh?" Hinata asked.

"N-nope! Sure isn't!" Naruto answered wide-eyed.

Hinata placed her hand back in Naruto's silently asking him to repeat his question.

"Hinata," Naruto paused looking her in the face, "will you marry me? Please?"

Hinata giggled at his cuteness before a huge smile adorned her face as she said, "yes!"

Naruto barely had any time to slip the ring on her right index finger before she collapsed into his arms. Naruto kissed her forehead and carried her to the hill where it all started. He stayed by her until she woke up and they sat together under the stars yet again.

~x~x~x~

"K-KAWAIIII!" The girls pronounced in perfect harmony yet again.

"And that's the end!" Naruto hugged his beloved wife.

"You know what I'm really, _really_,curious about," Ino asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I've been curious about _that _too," Tenten agreed craned her neck.

"Yes, that also intrigued me, even though I got the full story," Hinata agreed.

"What are you girls all so curious about?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"Just _how_ did Sasuke-teme take advantage of Sakura…" Ino started.

"Was it that he met her while she was drunk or did they get drunk together?" Tenten continued.

"The bottom line question is…" Hinata contributed.

"Just _what _happened that night?" The three girls asked at once, directing their question at the Uchiha.

"Aren't you guys supposed to record today's date as the first time Neji-san and Sasuke-kun agreed to something?"

**AN: IMPORTANT MESSAGE HERE!**

**To all of my readers, I was planning to have all the couples explain how they fell in love here, but instead, I decided to only settle for NaruHina because it was longer than I expected it to be and I felt that I'd kept you guys waiting much too long. So if you guys want all of the others to tell what their love stories are, leave me a review telling me if that's what you want! Also I will take suggestions as to how they fell in love, since I personally love suggestions. I hope your guys enjoyed it, and I thank you all! Every last one of you that decided to actually sit down and read this story! Thank you all so very much! I appreciate it, everyone! Thank you so very, very, much! Oh yes and please like I said before, ****I would just like your opinions as to what you liked and didn't like with this story so far.**


	17. The Meeting

**AN: Alright, because the only reviews I got said they wanted to know how the rest fell in love, that's what's gonna happen! Thanks for reading! And I know about you guys… the ones lurking in the shadows and not reviewing… I appreciate you guys reading the story though! And besides, reviewing isn't mandatory! It's wanted! Hehehe Enjoy. By the by… there will be NO LEMONS. Because **_**literature**_** lemons are repulsing. I personally like that fruit. Thank you.**

**Oh yes and most importantly... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVES AND REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! THANK YOOOOOOU!**

_Previously on Sasuke's Change:_

"_Just what happened that night?" The three girls asked at once, directing their question at the Uchiha._

"_Aren't you guys supposed to record today's date as the first time Neji-san and Sasuke-kun agreed to something?"_

**Chapter 17: The meeting  
**

"Oh yeah that's right!" Tenten said suddenly. "Hinata…"

Hinata disappeared and less than a minute later she reappeared and handed the utensils needed for recording this _incredible_ event down to Ino, who got to work immediately.

"Sakura, I understand that it will be painful to hear about the night Sasuke-san decided to take advantage of you," Hinata sighed, "but aren't you curious? You do have the right to know what happened you know that right?"

Sakura _was_ very curious as to events and how they lead up to her becoming pregnant. And whenever she tried to think of what possibly happened, she recalled nothing. Absolutely nothing. So knowing that there was no better place to discuss this topic rather than here, in the safety of Naruto's home, with all their friends, who would either keep the secret or have it locked away in the deepest darkest parts of their minds. And since Hinata had gone through the trouble of asking her to hmm, _persuade_ Sasuke using her own methods, she decided she would.

Sakura leaned against Sasuke and began twirling a lock of his hair around her index finger, causing Sasuke's posture to stiffen. "Ummm, Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked up at Sasuke her jade eyes big and innocent, "you had Akemi lock my memories away," Sakura batted her long lashes and looked down feigning bashfulness before looking back up at him, "I really wanna know what happened, since I can't remember a _thing,_ can you tell me what happened, please?" Sakura finished with a tilt of her head.

"Akemi can return your memories to you," Sasuke made an inhuman effort to sound unaffected by Sakura's undeniable cuteness.

"Sorry Sasuke, Akemi's out," Kiba told him.

"You mean you don't wanna tell me, you don't want me to remember, even if it's just a little bit?" Sakura puffed out her bottom lip eyes glassy.

"Who would have thought Sasuke would live up to his ice-bastard title even with the woman he loves, wow," Naruto commented in an attempt to annoy Sasuke into telling them the story.

"Yeah, it seems he doesn't love Sakura enough to be able to do _one_ teeny _tiny_ little thing she asks of him," Ino sighed playing along.

"Please Sasuke-kun, please," Sakura begged absentmindedly drawing circles on the cloth covering his chest.

"You did that last time," Sasuke bit out.

"Did what?" Sakura looked at him eyes _still_ big and innocent.

"Draw circles on my chest," Sasuke looked down at Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Yeah."

~x~x~x~

_**Flashback:**_

Sasuke sat on a log before a fire and however unnerved he may be by his female teammate's advances he maintained a straight face. For this said red haired teammate was latched to his arm, and was begging for him to indulge in a little activity he had yet to attempt with her body. Who did she think he was, no scratch that, what kind of man did she think he is? Sasuke had dignity, pride, a stick _pole_ up his bum! There was no way that he would indulge in such an activity with the likes of _her_. For, aside from the fact that she was _not _and _never_ will be his beloved cherry blossom, there was a chance that she would get pregnant and the thought of having children with her was simply repulsing.

Uchiha, Sasuke was in love, yes in love. Although the two's relationship was still on a just friends/teammates, he viewed the idea of _looking_ at another woman's figure in an inappropriate way to be cheating on his beloved. He just needed to get to Itachi, he just needed to kill him, he just needed to avenge his clan which was mercilessly slaughtered on whim, and then he would go bounding back to his cherry blossom, where he would, well he'd like to say claim her as his own, but that's just degrading since then he would be referring to her as an object, and Sakura was _not_ an object, so instead, he would deem her unavailable to other men. Then, only _after_ they get married start a family with her. Well if he didn't die first, but it's legal to dream, isn't it. Then again he was a missing nin so even if dreaming was illegal would still do it, but this is all beside the point!

As previously mentioned, Sasuke is a dignified man; and Sasuke's dignity would not allow him to harm a woman (outside of battle, a battle which the woman would engage). So he just sat there until his female teammate finally got the message that he was _not_ interested in _that_ activity if _she_ was to be his partner. If it was his cherry blossom, it would be an entirely different story, in which he would coax her out of it, or the other way around, because he knows Sakura well enough to know that she wants maintain her chastity until after she is married. Little did he know that, that goal was _not_ going to be achieved because of him.

~x~x~x~

"Coax her out of it? COAX HER OUT OF IT?! BULLSHIT!" Ino raged. "You coaxed her into it! BASTARD!"

Shikamaru had to hold his soon-to-be-wife to be down, or else she would jump onto Sasuke and kill him.

Sasuke took in the insult with a smirk. "Actually it was the other way around," Sakura looked at him bewildered, "_she_ seduced _me_."

"WHAT? DON'T GIMME THAT SHIT UCHI-"

~x~x~x~

_**Flashback**_

Unfortunately, on that very night long before his teammate had chosen to _finally _stop clinging to him, he had already began to imagine what it would have been like had _Sakura_ been in her position. Then again there was no way Sakura would ever do that. Not cute, bashful, innocent little Sakura. No, if anything, after they got married (yes Sasuke had planned that far ahead) Sasuke would probably have to convince her to engage in a known activity in order for him to have his heirs.(Please note heir**s** not heir.) Though before his mind could fully drift off into what technique he would use to convince Sakura, his shark-toothed teammate began to enthusiastically talk about a bar that sold alcoholic beverages to underage individuals.

"I'm serious! I got totally wasted one time! Unlike all the other bar tenders in the land of fire this guy barely looked at me and he gave me a glass _vodka_! A _vodka_!" Suigetsu (the beloved missing-nin from the mist with shark teeth) said waving his arms around excitedly.

"Oi Sasuke! You should go there some time and down a cup or two! You forget all about the world and your troubles," Suigetsu smiled cheekily before drawing a rainbow in the air with his hands and saying, "if anything after you drink enough cups the world will become all rainbows and unicorns."

"GOD! Shut up!" Karin (the _beloved_ redhead) unlatched herself from Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun would never go drinking, he's _way_ too cool for it."

"Listen here grizzly, I know about Sasuke's backstory, courtesy of Orochimaru," Suigetsu added quickly, "and if anything, the guy has all the reason to drink, he hasn't been happy since he was eight! _Eight_!"

"Well fishface that means that Sasuke-kun doesn't _want_ an alcoholic illusion!" Karin roared. "He needs real happiness," she latched herself back on his arm and looked up at his coals for eyes before purring, "and _I_ will help him find it."

"Damn Karin, you're so ugly, even the world's most revered molester would run away at the sight of you!" The mist swordsman laughed.

"WHAT?!" Karin shrieked practically causing Sasuke's eardrum to burst.

Oh how he missed Team 7 now.

~x~x~x~

"If you had a girl who was so willingly offering herself to you so you could finally get rid of the horns atop your head, please explain to me why the hell you went for my poor, innocent, adorable, and innocent little forehead?" Ino glared.

"Ino you said innocent twice," Shikamaru pointed out.

"That's the point!"

"B-because it wouldn't be fair that Sakura m-maintained ch-chastity waiting for S-Sasuke-san and he d-didn't do the s-same," Hinata answered, clearly understanding how Sasuke felt.

"Fair? BASTARD YOU COULD HAVE STAINED HER REPUTATION!" Ino tried to kill Sasuke yet again.

"I protected it didn't I?" Sasuke growled shooting Ino a deadly glare.

Frightened by the intensity of the glare Ino merely nodded. "Oi Uchiha, don't go picking on my fiancée," Shikamaru glared back at Sasuke.

"Hn."

~x~x~x~

_**Flashback**_

Suigetsu had purposely taken the hit from Karin so he could drench her in water. As Suigetsu was reforming, he explained to Sasuke exactly how to get to the bar and exactly where it was, he knew how badly the stuck up male wanted to go. It was in a forest area on a path that strays from the main road. Sasuke took the details into mind and memorized them. Team Hebi was going tospending the next month or so within the borders of the fire country, so he might as well head over there once or twice. No he was not _that_ miserable. This was merely training so he could learn to handle his alcohol.

In the end Sasuke ended up going there a number of times. He'd learned to handle his alcohol quite well. And aside from that it was dangerously addicting and the dreams he had while he was drunk were well worth the hangover the next morning. Now on his God-knows-what visit to the bar, where he had become a recognizable customer, he had only just sat down and ordered a drink when he heard a very familiar giggle. Sasuke's eyes widened a millimeter, which was a lot considering who he was.

Sasuke casually turned his head to see dirty old men, women who don't know the difference between cloth and actual decent _clothes_ as well as pink hair somewhere in the distance. He saw the female bartender return to her post behind the counter. Evidently Sakura had told her a joke as she had a smile of her face. Sasuke got up and made his way to the adorable pink haired kuniochi. From what Sasuke could tell, Sakura had yet to drink her first shot, or so he thought. He gripped her elbow and pulled her to her feet to make her notice him, he had snuck up behind her you see. Her eyes widened in shock and before she had the chance to blink, he had dragged her out of the bar, she used her free hand to land a punch on him, but he merely caught it. Sasuke dragged her behind one of the trees that surrounded the front of the bar. Sakura struggled to get away from him, but he tightened his grip on her and pinned her against the side of the bar. Her wrists were both held in a tight, but not hurtful grip, by only one of his rather large hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed, unhappy that his blossom had to come to a bar filled with sleazy men.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Sakura retorted harshly. "Drinking away the pain Itachi caused you?"

"What I am doing here is none of your concern," Sasuke answered monotonously.

"None of my concern?" Sakura laughed sourly.

Sasukemerely stood there and looked at her as though she was insane.

"Oh yes you're right Sasuke-kun," Sakura glared, "it _is_ none of my concern, please excuse me for worrying about you and your mental state."

"Why are you worried about me?" Sasuke asked, tone cold and clipped.

"B-Because I care about you!" Sakura yelled. "Even though I shouldn't…"

"You _care_ about me?" Sasuke's sword found the petite pinkette's neck as he placed his mouth right next to her ear. "Last time I was in Konoha, you said you _loved_ me. Seems that was something you merely said in hopes of having me stay, rather than a sincere confession."

"Well then since you already knew the answer to why I cared about you, then why the hell did you ask?" Sakura choked. "To psychologically torment me you sick bastard?"

"Things change over time Sakura."

"I can see that," she retorted harshly, "but some things stay the same."

"Like what?"

"You only ever remember things you find important to you," Sakura smirked, "meaning that just because you seem like a rock, doesn't mean you are one."

Taken aback, Sasuke resumed threatening Sakura with his sword, "Answer me, what the hell are you doing here?"

~x~x~x~

"And you say you love her pshhh, you were threatening her with a sword! Where's the love there?" Ino mocked.

"Ino think about it," Tenten sighed, rather annoyed with Ino's constant interruptions, "although Sasuke's methods aren't the best, he needed to get information on whether or not this was a mission to capture him and bring him back to Konoha."

Ino pouted while she thought about it.

~x~x~x~

_**Flashback**_

Sakura didn't gasp or look shocked, instead she stood there chin up proudly. "Go ahead kill me," she grit as tears continued cascading down her cheeks.

Sasuke continued to coldly look her in the eyes, while mentally scolding himself for making her cry. His mental curses (which were directed towards himself) began to die down as he began to admire the luminosity of the viridian orbs yet again. He then began absently studying the rest of her face. Sakura's face burned up once she noticed the intensity of Sasuke's stare.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered, completely lost in thought.

"A-are you drunk Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked suddenly, snapping Sasuke out of his daze.

"Hn?"

"ANSWER ME WITH SOMETHING OTHER THAN A GRUNT DAMMIT!"

"No," Sasuke answered.

"No? Oh you're not drunk?" Sakura realized. "Well then, why the hell are you staring at me like that?"

"Why do you refuse to answer my question?" Sasuke asked as he leaned closer to Sakura.

"Because it's none of your business!" Sakura snapped. "And why do you care anyway?"

"There are molesters in there you know that?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"I noticed, but I'm a big girl now Sasuke-kun and I can take care of myself thank you!" Sakura replied mockingly.

Sasuke glared at her. "And why the hell do _you_ care if I get raped or whatever?" Sakura glared back.

"Why _don't_ you care?" Sasuke shot back.

"I _do_ care. Now answer my question!" Sakura glared. "Why do _you_ care? Huh? You sure didn't care what happened to me when you left me on that bench! There are scum in Konoha too you know!"

Sakura's breath became ragged and her eyes became glassy. Attempting to avoid crying as the rush of emotions came in, Sakura blinked causing a lone tear to escape from her eye. Sasuke's eyes followed the little salty droplet of water, up until it reached her parted lips. Sakura was panting. It only made sense, since she had been yelling so much. "What the hell are you l-looking a-at?" Sakura snapped aware of where he was looking.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura brought her heel down on Sasuke's exposed toes (just without the chakra, because if she had, then we all know what would have happened to poor Sasuke's toes) causing him to hiss. "I thought I told you to answer me with something other than a grunt," Sakura grit, lips shifting into a pout, "and your shirt makes you look like you have a humongous tummy by the way."

Sasuke maintained a straight face, "and why were you looking at my shirt?"

"Because it looks gay," Sakura answered without hesitation before her eyes widened in realization, "oh my God, you're gay! AH! All those rumors in Konoha about you being gay were true! GAH! LET ME-"

"Sakura," Sasuke's eye nearly twitched, "I'm not gay."

"Wha-?" Oh come on, you don't need to lie," Sakura smiled sweetly before her face turned one hundred percent serious, "just die. Die! For not telling my earlier so I could move on with my life and find somebody who was straight!"

"I'm not gay," Sasuke repeated.

"You are too!"

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"No, you most definitely are," Sakura scoffed.

"I'm not gay."

"Who's your type?" Sakura asked ignoring him. "Naruto? Holy…" Sakura eyes widened and then she gave Sasuke a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, Naruto's… Naruto's taken… and…and he's straight too," Sakura looked down, showing her complete sympathy.

Sasuke groaned loudly, causing Sakura's head to snap up. "I'm telling you I'm not gay Sakura!"

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, you don't have to deny-"

"I'm not denying anything other than your false accusations!" Sasuke glared.

"Bu-" Sakura cut herself halfway, "prove it."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as though challenging her.

"How many girls have you done?"

"None."

"Yup, you're gay," Sakura concluded.

"How can you conclude I'm gay from something like that?" Sasuke asked appalled.

"Oh come on, you're eighteen, you couldn't have possibly maintained abstinence for that long," Sakura snorted.

"You mean to say that you _haven't_ maintained abstinence?"

"Wha-" Sakura's face went through all sorts of reds, "wh- where the hell… where the hell -hell'd you get that i-idea f-from?!"

"Well you said it yourself, 'you're eighteen there's no way you could have-"

"YOU'RE A GUY! I'M A GIRL! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You still haven't denied it."

"I-I…WHAT TYPE OF GIRL DO YOU THINK I AM?" Sakura yelled in his face.

"The innocent, annoying type," Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Annoying, huh?" Sakura gave a sad smile, before switching to her evil bitter sweet smile. "But do you know what's even more annoying?"

"Hn?"

"First, your grunting," Sakura's smile grew wider, "second, having your hands pinned above your head."

"Hn, deal with it."

"I really feel like kicking you right now."

"Hn."

"Your 'hn's are sooooo gay," Sakura said attempting to irk Sasuke, "your fan club is _so_ going to be crushed."

"…"

"You know what would crush them even more?" Sakura asked in a bored tone. "If they found out you had a kid with some random girl you happened to stumble upon while running away from authorities."

"If I had a kid with _you_ they'd be even more crushed." Sasuke smirked. "Wouldn't they?"

"Go to hell Uchiha, you and I are _not_ having kids," Sakura continued still bored, "you're too gay to have kids with a woman."

"Tch." Sasuke grit his teeth. "I'm not gay."

"We already went over the fact that you are in fact gay Sasuke-kun," Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Give me a task to prove I'm straight," Sasuke gave in.

"Hmmm," Sakura hummed, "let's see…What can you do? What can you do? What can you doooo?" Sakura sang obnoxiously.

Groaning in frustration Sasuke decided, "I have a task in mind."

"Oh re-" Sakura was cut short of Sasuke's lips on her own.

He released her hands from his grip as his hands found her chin and her back and Sakura didn't waste a second in attempting to push him away.

"Wha-What was that?" Sakura gaped after the two broke apart.

"That, was a kiss Sakura," Sasuke explained slowly.

"I-I know what that was but! But! Why did you kiss me?" Sakura exclaimed a furious blush coloring her cheeks.

"To prove my orientation?" Sasuke teased.

"Sasuke-kun it's not nice to toy with a girl's feelings!" Sakura scolded.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "I'm not toying with a girl's feelings."

Sakura blinked once, twice. "CHAA! DIE YOU IDIOT! DIE!" Sakura lunged at Sasuke attempted to kill him.

Sasuke managed to catch her fists that he was slimly dodging a moment before. "Toying is when a guy is leading a girl on without really intending to take their relationship anywhere." Sakura stopped struggling.

Sasuke pulled her towards him and placed his forehead on hers, "I plan on having _a lot_ of children with _you_. So I _will_ be taking our relationship somewhere."

"P-p-p-PERVERT!" Sakura exclaimed. "Y-you just want me to be your baby-making machine! AND I ALREADY SAID WE ARE _NOT_ HAVING KIDS TOGETHER!"

"No Sakura, I want you to be my wife and the mother of our future children." Sasuke explained slowly.

"W-w-why me?" Sakura looked at Sasuke astonished.

"Because I'm interested in you," Sasuke confessed without any hesitation what-so-ever.

"Interested?" Sakura glared.

"Hn. Like that kind of interest."

"Is this your lame way of saying you love me?" Sakura joked. "Because if it is, then you _suck_!"

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Naruto was much more romantic when it came to confessing to Hinata."

"So?"

"So, he's better than you," Sakura eyed him, "and besides you have to prove to me that you sincerely love me. That's you're not just using words to play with my mind."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a long while. "How?"

Sakura would have become nervous and doubtful had Sasuke not appeared to be thinking very hard. "You can uh, umm tell me about the Uchiha massacre? Maybe? If you don't I won't mind you know."

Sasuke gulped and began his long and dark tale about the past, the past he never told anyone about.

~x~x~x~

"When I told Sakura let's leave, she yelled at me for already paying for all that sake and that she sure as hell was gonna drink it all, or something like that," Sasuke grumbled annoyed.

"Well when you go to a bar, you don't pay them for no reason!" Sakura argued defensively.

"Hn."

~x~x~x~

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke sat next to Sakura and made sure nothing happened to her. Sakura had gotten three bottles of sake. _Three_. Her plans had been to get totally wasted, Sasuke decided. Anyway, Sakura got up and went to the bathroom a lot while she was drinking, and by the time she finished all of her sake, the sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon.

Sakura happened to be laughing and whining and complaining all at once. But sadly Sasuke was too focused on getting to this cabin rental area to really pay attention. He rented a cabin for him and his "teammate" or at least that's what the guy who gave him the keys doubted.

~x~x~x~

"So we went in, Sakura seduced me, we did it, the end," Sasuke listed.

"How?" Ino asked.

Sasuke lifted a brow. "How did she seduce you? I _don't_ and _won't_ believe you until you tell me how, because if you just combine random shit about how she seduced you, then I know that it's the other way around," Ino demanded.

"Piggy does have a point, I have a special way of seducing men," Sakura pointed out.

"You seduce men?" Sasuke asked.

"Ever heard of seduction missions?" Tenten asked.

"They sent you on those?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Only a few of them, when my dad found out…" Sakura dragged on.

"All hell let loose," Ino continued, "and it was right before Sakura was officially chosen to be the one to convince you to come home through seduction."

Sasuke remained silent. "Sasuke you're a guy, unless you were, hmm homosexual, as Sakura once believed, then such a method could be effective; and we chose Sakura knowing that since she was the girl you were closest too, it was likely you would feel something for her," Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Please, continue, I wanna know what I did next Sasuke-kun," Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke sighed and gave in. Seeing as Sakura was pleading him with her big innocent eyes yet again to continue with the story.

~x~x~x~

Sasuke then used a total of five sentence fragments that when put together proved that Sakura was in fact the person who unconsciously started everything.

~x~x~x~

"So she really did- and you- WHY DIDN'T YOU RESIST MORE?" Ino fumed.

"Ino, it's not like the same thing didn't happen with us," Shikamaru tried to calm down his raging wife-to-be.

"Our girls are really straight-forward aren't they?" Naruto asked.

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata blushed.

"Ooh! I really wanna hear about this, so just how did the lazy-ass and beautiful blonde fall in love?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"It's a long story," Shikamaru groaned, "it's too troublesome to tell."

"Oh come on Shikamaru don't be like that!" Kiba pat him on the back. "Even Sasuke managed to tell us a whole story! He probably spoke more words today than he did his whole life."

Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"I agree with Kiba!" Sakura supported. "Besides, your fiancée forced my hubby-to-be to tell you guys a story he wasn't keen on sharing, so you owe it to us to share how you guys came to be."

"The festival."

**And that's a wrap! Sorry everyone, but if I throw in anymore it'll be way too long…so just expect another chapter to come up soon. I hope this is less confusion (Thank you A. Rose. Love for telling me about that weird thing that I'm too lazy to describe)  
**

**Also… any Fairy Tail fans?**

**Have a nice day.**

**-Akemi**

**(Feel free to leave me a review and encourage me to write more please… thank you.)**


End file.
